Albert et Inès
by CCM - Blinded Watcher
Summary: Lorsque Toshinori Yagi, âge: c'est seulement un espace entre le "Je" et "suis vieux" rencontre Inko Midorya, les choses commencent à changer pour eux. Prenez le fait d'avoir une double identité plus ou moins secrète et ajoutez y une série de cours de cuisines épiques, saupoudrez le tout d'une touche de maladresse, et vous obtenez la bonne recette pour... pour quoi au juste ?
1. Chapter 1

Albert et Inès (Traduction)

Auteur original : **Yanmazu**

Traduction : CCM

**Résumé**:

**Notes de l'auteur**:

Chapitre 1 : La première, première rencontre (partie une)

Toshinori Yagi, âge _mieux vaut ne pas y penser_, avait atteint un point dans sa vie où il ne pouvait sans doute pas se soucier moins des premières impressions, principalement pour deux raisons. La première, il ne croyait vraiment pas aux jugements du premier regard, comme l'expérience le lui avait démontré à plusieurs reprises, il y avait toujours plus que ce que pouvait distinguer l'œil, parfois littéralement - sérieusement, qui se serait douté que ce qui ressemblait de très près à une machine à laver était en fait une personne ? Deuxièmement, ses chances de faire bonne impression avaient dramatiquement chutée (voir été quasiment annihilées) quelques années plus tôt à cause d'une "blessure de travail", si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, et il avait donc appris à ne pas se soucier de ce que les gens pouvaient penser, voir même parfois dire à voix haute, en le croisant.

Néanmoins, un jour fatidique arriva, parmi tant d'autres, où son manque d'intérêt pour les premières impressions fut mis à l'épreuve.

Mais il ne réalisa cela qu'_après_ la petite trempette qu'il fit durant l'incident.

Il s'était jeté instinctivement entre un vol de tasses pleines de breuvage chaud que la serveuse avait envoyé valser par accident après avoir été effrayée par un enfant qui venait de rentrer sa tête dans son cou (un Alter utile pour ne plus avoir à écouter les gens ennuyeux), et la petite femme affolée qui se tenait là sur le point de recevoir une douche de cappuccino.

Il l'avait fait, bien sûr, par habitude. Vous ne pouvez pas travailler en tant que héros pendant une vie entière juste pour rester planter sans rien faire lorsqu'une catastrophe était sur le point de se produire juste sous vos yeux. Même lorsque vous saviez que, dans votre condition actuelle et à cause du fait que vous devez absolument cacher votre véritable identité au public, vous alliez simplement vous retrouver à tomber par terre de façon ridiculement dramatique pour sauver tout le monde - excepté vous-même. (Mais pour être honnête, se protéger n'avait jamais fait partie des priorités de Toshinori.)

C'est pourtant étalé de tout son long dans cette marre de café renversé que Toshinori Yagi, âge _je n'aurais jamais pensé atteindre ce nombre_, songea pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps qu'il aurait vraiment voulu faire une meilleure première impression, juste cette fois. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il s'était accidentellement cogné la tête en tentant de protéger la futur victime du jet de boisson et de récupérer en même temps les cinq mugs en céramique, ou peut-être parce qu'il se sentait un peu trop fatigué après avoir travaillé plus que raisonnablement mais l'expression inquiète de la femme qu'il venait de sauver alors qu'elle tentait de l'essuyer avec un unique mouchoir remua quelque chose en lui qu'il n'aurait jamais cru sentir remuer un jour.

Elle était petite, à quel point exactement il n'aurait su le dire étant donné sa position actuelle et le fait qu'elle soit agenouillée près de lui. Son visage était presque parfaitement rond, ses yeux d'une jolie couleur verte et ses cheveux d'une nuance légèrement plus foncée de la même teinte. Elle lui rappelait vaguement Nana mais c'était probablement à cause de sa coiffure - où alors parce qu'elle était en train de vérifier son état pendant qu'il était avachi sur le sol. Il y avait quelque chose de captivant dans la façon dont elle continuait de l'essuyer avec son mouchoir comme s'il n'était pas déjà complètement détrempé et couvert d'une chaude mixture caféinée, et Toshinori se trouva étrangement heureux de cette attention.

Quand la serveuse revint finalement en apportant un énorme rouleau de sopalin qu'elle fourra entre les mains de la petite femme, il put voir le feu de la détermination brûler dans ses yeux verts comme si l'essuyer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sec était soudain devenue son but ultime dans la vie !

Ça lui pris quelques minutes de plus (et beaucoup de sopalin) pour atteindre un niveau de séchage qu'elle jugea suffisant pour qu'il puisse se relever.

"Vous allez bien ?" demanda-t-elle en se levant également tout en ajustant sa jupe. Elle lui arrivait à peine au milieu du torse et elle semblait extrêmement soucieuse. Toshinori dû se retenir de lui pincer les joues pour voir si elles étaient vraiment aussi délicates qu'elles en avaient l'air. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, qu'il constata avec horreur être complètement collants et emmêlés, il tenta de lui assurer qu'il allait parfaitement bien.

Il aurait voulu de dire quelque chose de cool, peut-être un peu mystérieux, sûrement théâtral. Comme pour déclarer "hey, je sais que je viens juste de me baigner dans du café complètement hors de prix mais laissez-moi vous assurer que je suis un individu parfaitement normal et que d'habitude je ne fais pas ce genre de chose".

Finalement, il ne put qu'acquiescer et lever un pouce en guise de réponse.

Ce qui, en définitive, n'était pas la chose la plus _cool_ à faire mais restait tout de même dans la norme… Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un filet de sang s'échapper de ses lèvres et dégouliner sur son menton jusqu'à atteindre la ruine au-delà de tout sauvetage, un jour blanc, désormais beige avec beaucoup d'imagination, qu'il ne pouvait décemment plus appeler Tee-shirt.

* * *

_Notes de la Traductrice__ : _

_Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec une autre traduction de la fantastique Yanmazu (que je remercie pour sa permission de traduire sa fic) ! Encore une fois, il s'agît d'une histoire qui m'a beaucoup fait rire et j'espère que vous passerez également un agréable moment en la lisant._

_N'hésitez pas à de faire des retours pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez ! Je transmettrais vos commentaires à l'auteure originale. _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

_(PS: L'oeuvre originale s'intitule "__Albert and Inès" et __est postée sur AO3)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Résumé**:

Toshinori et Inko partagent un plaisant rendez-vous (complètement sec) au café.

Ou peut-être pas.

Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas si sec et ce n'est pas non plus un rendez-vous, mais ça reste tout de même plaisant, non ?

**Notes de l'auteur**:

* * *

Chapitre 2: La première, première rencontre (partie deux)

Toshinori Yagi, âge _je vous jure que c'était 25 ans juste hier_, s'assit pleinement satisfait malgré ses vêtements moites et collants en face de la petite femme qu'il avait plus ou moins sauvé et qui s'était présentée comme étant Inko Midoriya. Elle venait de l'inviter à partager une boisson pour le remercier de l'avoir protégé et il avait accepté avec reconnaissance, ignorant totalement le fait qu'il commençait à se sentir très inconfortable dans son tee-shirt poisseux.

Au début, leur conversation n'alla absolument nulle part. Elle était timide, réservée (probablement inquiétée par le fait qu'il semblait sur le point de mourir à n'importe quel moment) et se sentait tellement coupable de la situation qu'elle ne cessait de répéter en boucle les mêmes "merci" et "désolée" encore et encore. D'un autre côté, il n'avait absolument aucune idée de comment initier une conversation qui n'ait rien à voir avec les héros et le travail - _vous me rappeler mon mentor décédée_ n'était définitivement pas un bon début, de plus ça avait également un rapport avec l'héroïsme - il se contenta donc de hocher la tête en sirotant son thé. Cependant, tout changea lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait utilisé son Alter pour parvenir à rattraper tous ces mugs en même temps avant qu'ils n'atteignent le sol. Il ne pouvait pas risquer qu'elle lui pose d'avantage de question sur son pouvoir donc il prétendit que ça n'avait été qu'une combinaison de bon réflexes et d'une sacrée chance parce qu'il était, en fait, Sans Alter (ce qui n'était pas complètement un mensonge, juste une sorte de vérité largement réinterprétée). Cette révélation sembla provoquer quelque chose en elle car elle devint soudain beaucoup, beaucoup plus bavarde.

Il s'avéra que c'était parce que son fils était également un Sans-Alter et qu'elle désespérait de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un qui puisse le comprendre. Il ne pouvait réellement pas la blâmer pour ça.

Quand elle mentionna son fils pour la première fois Toshinori chercha instinctivement un anneau autour de son doigt, mais il n'y en avait pas. Pour une raison inconnu de Toshinori lui-même, l'absence de bague de mariage alluma un petit, minuscule espoir au fond de lui. Pour quoi, il préférait ne pas le savoir, parce que ce sentiment l'effraya un peu.

Lorsqu'elle mentionna que le fait que son fils soit Sans-Alter était la raison qui avait poussé son ex-mari à la quitter bien des années plus tôt, il sentit ce minuscule espoir s'enflammer. Et ça l'effraya _vraiment_. Il sentit aussi une pointe d'indignation envers les priorités de l'ex-mari dans la vie mais Inko s'éclaira alors d'un énorme sourire brillant en racontant que son fils avait bien grandit même sans la présence d'une figure paternel, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment ramené personne d'autre à la maison depuis, et il oublia dès lors tout ce qui n'était pas en rapport avec son attitude absolument adorable et le fait qu'elle soit, apparemment, célibataire.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'elle ressemblait à tout ce qu'il n'était pas - petite, douce et en _bonne santé_, irradiant de ce qu'il pouvait seulement définir comme étant la _normalité _\- ou peut-être parce qu'elle continua de parler de sa vie quotidienne parfaitement ordinaire et absolument non héroïque, ce qui sembla presque comme de la musique aux oreilles de Toshinori, mais il se trouva à apprécier énormément la présence d'Inko. Il se sentait étrangement en sécurité avec elle, comme si sa douceur ne se confinait pas à sa silhouette ronde mais s'étendait à toute sa personnalité au point de parvenir, en quelque sorte, à illuminer les recoins sombres de son esprit.

Il se retrouva captivé et projeté dans son monde, hochant la tête et écoutant, volant presque ces moments simples qu'elle partageait avec lui et qu'il s'imaginait revivre à travers ses récits.

Sa plus grande crainte actuelle était qu'elle soupçonnait son fils d'être martyrisé à l'école à cause de sa condition de Sans-Alter et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre pour l'aider sans aggraver la situation. Elle prêta la plus concernée des attentions lorsqu'il lui donna quelques conseil sur comment gérer les choses avec le jeune garçon, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'indications générales mixées à quelques vieux souvenirs. Pour être honnête elle était sans doute bien mieux informée en ce qui concernait le harcèlement scolaire que lui, mais il savait d'expérience que parfois les gens avaient juste besoin d'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre ce qu'ils savent déjà. Peut-être même qu'entendre les choses de quelqu'un d'autre était ce dont son fils avait besoin aussi. Et Toshinori ne put s'empêcher de songer que peut-être qu'_il_ pourrait être cette personne. Il pourrait rencontrer et parler avec ce jeune garçon, qui était apparemment totalement fan de héros (et d'All Might en particulier), peut-être même l'entraîner un peu, juste pour lui donner suffisamment de confiance en lui pour ignorer les remarques de ses persécuteurs, et si le garçon était assez doué il pourrait même… il secoua la tête pour se concentrer à nouveau sur elle et sur ses mots.

Il savait, bien sûr, qu'une relation romantique était complètement hors de question. Il parvenait à peine à ramasser les miettes de ses relations basiques après tout, et en plus de ça, il doutait fortement qu'elle puisse s'intéresser à lui de cette façon (spécialement après l'avoir vu nonchalamment cracher du sang sur son tee-shirt).

Cependant, tout le monde - et par "tout le monde" il entendait Naomasa, Recovery Girl et Nezu, qui étaient actuellement la seule liste de "contacte récent" de son téléphone - lui disait qu'il avait besoin de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes et de se faire quelques amis, de préférence en dehors du travail, et pour tout dire ils n'avaient peut-être pas complètement tort.

Toutefois, faire des rencontres était quelque chose d'assez déstabilisant. Et avec une petite civile aussi mignonne et ordinaire qu'Inko, la chose était encore pire.

Devait-il se montrer sincère avec elle ? Bien sûr qu'il le devait. Construire une relation - peu importe sa nature - sur des mensonges, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de non-dits, n'était pas quelque chose de recommandable. Seulement il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, puisque se montrer complètement honnête, dans son cas, signifierait la mettre en contact avec un monde entièrement rempli de dangers potentiels qu'il ne voulait même pas commencer à énumérer.

Peut-être que son point de vue était un peu trop négatif et son esprit trop rigide et anxieux mais il suffisait d'un seul mot prononcé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment pour qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation problématique (de vie ou de mort).

Il s'était très bien débrouillé jusqu'ici pour n'être que rarement impliqué avec d'autres êtres humains, maintenant ses interactions au minimum possible et la plupart du temps avec d'autres héros professionnels. Naomasa était la seule exception mais êtes agent de police signifiait qu'il mettait déjà sa vie en jeu et qu'il était également entraîné pour faire face à un certain type d'individu… Une gentille mère de famille innocente était une toute autre histoire.

S'il voulait apprendre à la connaître un peu mieux et établir _quelque chose_ avec elle, il devait se résoudre à mentir - ou mieux : à réarrangé la vérité de façon convenable - juste assez pour la garder en sécurité.

"Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je paye pour le lavage de votre tee-shirt ?" demanda Inko pour la cinquième ou sixième fois.

"Merci." Répondit Toshinori, "Mais ça ira, j'en ai d'autres."

Il sourit, plus pour s'empêcher de pleurer sur ses compétences non existantes en matière de conversation qu'autre chose.

"Dans ce cas," continua Inko en regardant son téléphone portable, "Je pense que je vous ait assez embêté comme ça, non ? Et est-ce que vous êtes vraiment sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je le lav…"

Toshinori l'arrêta et tâcha de lui assurer encore une fois qu'elle n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

"D'accord, d'accord." dit-elle, "Eh bien… merci. De m'avoir écouté et de m'avoir donné quelques conseils… d'ailleurs savez-vous comment retirer les taches de café sur vos vêtements ?"

Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il prévoyait juste d'enlever le café et le sang (qu'elle avait poliment omis de mentionner) de son tee-shirt en s'en débarrassant pour de bon mais quelque chose dans ses yeux lui dit qu'un tel gâchis ne serait pas toléré en sa présence donc il secoua simplement la tête.

"Vous avez besoin de détergent à vaisselle - pas de blanchissant - et de vinaigre et -" Inko s'arrêta de parler pour regarder dans son sac "laissez-moi vous faire une liste de tout ça."

Elle fouilla le contenu de son sac à main jusqu'à en sortir un bout de papier blanc d'un côté et imprimer de l'autre en marmonnant qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de commencer à emporter un carnet un quelque chose avec elle pour ce genre d'occasion. Elle écrivit rapidement du côté blanc un descriptif de toutes les étapes pour éviter à son tee-shirt de finir à la poubelle tandis qu'il l'observait en silence.

"Voilà, c'est pour vous." Fit-elle une fois qu'elle eut terminé.

Elle lui tandis le bout de papier puis se leva de sa chaise. En récupéra ses affaires elle le remercia une nouvelle fois, s'excusa encore, tenta d'insinuer qu'elle pouvait toujours payer pour le lavage et finit par le saluer avant de partir et de le laisser seul à la table du café.

Toshinori resta figé un moment sur les instructions, observant comme l'écriture d'Inko était soignée, avec de petits caractères mignons, exactement comme elle. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme s'il avait reçu son numéro mais quand-même… _shit_, pensa-t-il. Il avait son nom, mais absolument aucun moyen de la contacter. Bien sûr il pouvait toujours insister auprès de Naomasa pour qu'il lui trouve des informations sur elle, de son adresse jusqu'à un éventuel ticket de bibliothèque pour un livre non rendu à temps (il ne pouvait penser à aucun autre crime venant d'elle). Sinon, il était assez sûr que s'il se dépêchait il pouvait toujours essayer de la rattraper - ou encore mieux, de l'attraper - pour savoir où elle habitait, mais les deux options ressemblait un peu trop à du harcèlement et il n'était pas vraiment un grand fan de cette pratique.

Il regarda le bout de papier encore une fois et le tourna du côté imprimé.

"_Centre Culturel de Musutafu - Cours de pâtisserie !_"

Ça ressemblait à un prospectus proposant des leçons de cuisine…

"_Veuillez remplir le formulaire d'inscription et le rendre au bureau d'accueil._"

Il n'y avait aucun formulaire. Cependant, après une rapide inspection, Toshinori s'aperçut que le bas de la feuille semblait avoir été enlevé.

La première leçon devait avoir lieu le lendemain, comme c'était indiqué sur la partie restante.

Eh bien, c'était un tir au hasard, mais au moins ce n'était pas du harcèlement… n'est-ce pas ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé**:

La ligne entre _harceler_ et_ faciliter la coïncidence_ est assez mince, heureusement pour lui, Toshinori est un bon funambule.

Et après tout, Inko ne l'a pas encore signalé à la police… pour l'instant.

**Notes de l'auteur**:

Avertissements:

-Le retour des OCs avec des noms (vaguement) Allemands.

-Tous les fans du Toshinko présents ressemblent à des secrétaires assoiffés/énergiques.

-Aucun fruit n'a été maltraité.

-...Enfin presque pas…

* * *

Chapitre 3: La première Seconde rencontre

Toshinori Yagi, âge _combien les tabloïdes seraient prêt à payer pour savoir je me le demande_, frappa timidement à la porte de la salle de classe.

Il en était presque venu à reconsidérer sa décision de participer au cours de cuisine lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé confronté au groupe de secrétaires pleines d'entrain derrière le bureau de réception du centre culturel, qui s'étaient mises à le complimenter pour son intérêt culinaire jusqu'à faire remarquer comme ces _grandes_ mains _fermes_ pouvaient sans doute _pétrir à la perfection n'importe quelle pâtes_. Il était presque sûre qu'elles avaient arrêté de parler de cuisine au début de leur conversation et ça l'avait vraiment mis très mal à l'aise, pour être honnête, mais malheureusement (pour lui) il avait l'habitude d'entendre ce types de commentaires - bien qu'habituellement cela concerna plutôt les parties plus ou moins privées d'All Might.

"Entrez." L'invita une voix étouffée de l'autre côté de la porte.

Il ouvrit doucement, s'avançant de quelques pas hésitants dans la sale. D'après le récapitulatif que lui avait donné une des réceptionnistes (accompagné d'un sourire éclatant) l'enseignante était une certaine Mme Rottenmeier, une cuisinière locale plutôt connue dans la profession.

Elle le dévisagea de haut en bas, secouant la tête.

"Je suppose que vous êtes monsieur Yagi ? Vous êtes en retard. On n'attendait plus que vous."

Toshinori fit rapidement le tour de la salle, cherchant Inko du regard. Il la trouva assise, seule, à l'une des énormes doubles tables de pratique, le fixant avec surprise. Ça ressemblait plus à une heureuse surprise qu'à une mauvaise du genre : _je vais devoir tout de suite appeler la police. _Donc oui, puisqu'elle était là, il était bien le monsieur Yagi que tout le monde attendait apparemment pour commencer. Il acquiesça.

"Je suis désolé, j'étais… retenu par le travail."

C'était la vérité, il avait été retenu un bon moment par un vilain qui avait recouvert son environnement et lui-même de vignes. Trouvé son vrai corps sans détruire les immeubles alentour lui avait pris plus de temps que prévu.

"Je suis certaine que votre travail est très important, M. Yagi." Répondit l'enseignante en tapant à plusieurs reprises le plat de sa spatule sur la paume de sa main.

Toshinori sourit en coin avant de déclarer :

"En fait, oui, merc…"

"Je n'avais pas terminé." Le coupa Mme Rottenmeier en frappant soudain la table de sa spatule avec tant de force que les ustensils et les bols posés dessus tremblèrent légèrement. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je me fiche de vos pauvres excuses. Même si vous étiez le héros numéro un et que vous deviez sauver le monde, vous êtes prié d'arriver ici à l'heure."

Toshinori s'étouffa presque avec sa propre respiratione en tentant de retenir le rire qui menaçait de lui échapper, et qui se transforma en une violente quinte de toux. Il couvrit sa bouche du mieux qu'il put en refoulant le flot de sang au fond de sa gorge.

La professeure le regarda et secoua la tête avec désappointement.

"Si vous pouvez trouver une place où vous asseoir, nous allons peut-être enfin pouvoir commencer la leçon."

Il parcourut la salle encore une fois, cette fois-ci en détaillant plus attentivement les autres participants. Aucune table n'était complètement libre mais il restait quelques places de disponibles ici et là, toutefois son choix fut chose facile. D'une part, puisque son intention avait été de s'installer à côté d'Inko dès le départ, mais aussi parce que les autres participantes lui jetait des regards plus ou moins significatifs allant du "_s'il vous plaît ne vous asseyez pas ici, je n'ai pas envie d'attraper peu importe la maladie que vous semblez avoir_" au "_si vous vous asseyez près de moi je partirais tout de suite en hurlant_". Il était même quasiment sur que l'une d'entre elle était en train de le menacer en caressant un énorme rouleau à pâtisserie. Inko était la seule à lui faire signe en souriant.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle lui tendit un mouchoir blanc parfaitement propre.

"Tenez." dit-elle. Puis, pendant que Mme Rottenmeier distribuait une feuille de papier à tous les candidats, elle se pencha vers lui. "Vous vous êtes inscrit à ce cours vous aussi. Quelle coïncidence !"

Toshinori s'essuya la bouche et, après y avoir réfléchi quelques secondes, fourra le mouchoir dans sa poche. Ce dernier étant légèrement trop _décoré_ pour qu'il puisse le lui rende - il se fit une note mental de penser à le laver (en le centrifugeant d'un coup de All for One) pour ensuite le lui restituer à la prochaine leçon.

"En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment une coïncidence." Lâcha-il.

Inko le regarda avec inquiétude et se recula légèrement de lui.

"Je veux dire." ajouta-t-il rapidement, "que j'ai vu l'annonce de la leçon sur le papier que vous m'aviez donné et j'ai décidé de venir."

Elle sembla se détendre un peu.

"Laissez-moi deviner," dit-elle après que la prof se soit arrêté leur donner la recette du jour avant de passer aux tables suivantes, "c'est pour faire une surprise à votre femme ?"

Il secoua la tête.

"Je ne suis pas marié."

"Alors… votre compagne ? … Quelqu'un d'important ? Un fils ou une fille peut-être ?"

"Aucun de tout ça, mais vous êtes plutôt proche. Vous pouvez dire que c'est pour une fille."

"Oh !" S'exclama Inko en riant, "Vous voulez l'impressionner en affûtant vos compétences culinaire ?"

"Plus ou moins."

En effet, elle allait assurément être impressionnée par l'absence totale d'une quelconque compétence à affûter.

"C'est une chanceuse dans ce cas." Statua Inko.

Un violent coup de spatule résonnant sur l'une des tables pour les rappeler à l'ordre marqua la fin de leur conversation.

Deux heures plus tard, Toshinori se tenait devant ce qui était supposé être son cake au citron et à la noix de coco.

Il n'arrêtait pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers ce qu'Inko avait produit et quelque part, il se sentait rassuré - bien sûr, son cake n'était pas aussi beau ni carré, il penchait d'un côté et la crème du glaçage était plus éclaboussée qu'uniformément répartie, mais à part ça ils étaient basiquement semblables.

Mme Rottenmeier commença à passer entre chaque rangée pour goûter les préparations des élèves. Tout le monde pu s'apercevoir très vite qu'elle était difficile à satisfaire et prompte à faire des critiques.

"Celui-là semble très prometteur." déclara-t-elle néanmoins en s'approchant du cake d'Inko une fois qu'elle fut parvenue devant leur table. Elle le regarda, le palpa et le sentit. Puis elle le coupa en deux avec un couteau si tranchant qu'on aurait presque pu penser qu'il s'agissait d'un scalpel, et inspecta l'intérieur. "Ça semble proche de la perfection."

Inko rougit et dissimula son visage derrière ses mains.

"C'est suspicieux." Ajouta la professeure en lui lançant un regard perçant. Puis, avant qu'Inko ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, elle se tourna pour examiner le gâteau de Toshinori.

"Celui-ci semble…_ presque_ passable. Presque."

Comme elle l'avait fait avant, elle analysa le cake, le touchant et le reniflant avec un air méfiant, mais lorsqu'elle tenta de le couper en deux d'un geste rapide et précis, son couteau resta planter dans quelque chose.

"Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!" demanda-t-elle en brisant la pâtisserie en deux avant d'en sortir une sorte de touffe jaune informe.

Toshinori baissa les yeux sur la recette qu'il avait posé sur le plan de travail, soufflant la farine et le sucre qui étaient tombés dessus et passa son doigt le long des instructions jusqu'à trouver celle qu'il cherchait. Il tapota le mot imprimé.

"Un citron pressé ?"

L'exclamation de dégoût qui émergea du corps de Mme Rottenmeier fut assez bruyante, mais pas au point de masquer le léger et délicat pouffement de rire qu'émis Inko. Elle essayait de couvrir sa bouche de ses mains pour retenir un gros éclat de rire, quelques larmes perlant tout de même aux coins de ses yeux. C'était sans contexte la chose la plus divine que Toshinori ait jamais vu, encore une fois il sentit cette corde qu'il pensait ne pas exister, ou au moins être cachée dans un endroit totalement inaccessible, remuer agréablement à l'intérieur de lui.

"Ce n'est même pas couper en deux !" S'écria Mme Rottenmeier en examinant de plus près le reste du citron.

Toshinori haussa les épaules.

"...Je suis… désolé ?"

"Vous avez de quoi !" S'exclama l'enseignante, en remettant presque avec dédain le citron pressé à sa place. Avec un dernier regard meurtrier envers Toshinori, elle partit inspecter le travail des autres étudiants.

"Vous ne l'avez vraiment pas coupé en deux ?" demanda Inko, pouffant toujours un peu, dès que Mme Rottenmeier fut assez éloignée.

"Ca dit _un citron pressé_, dans la recette. Mais il n'y a rien écrit à propos de le couper en deux."

Inko rit franchement et Toshinori songea que si écraser des fruits avec ses mains l'amusait autant, il était prêt à le faire avec une pastèque la prochaine fois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Résumé**:

Si _faciliter les coïncidences_ n'est pas harceler, alors s'assurer de la réalité des muscles en face de vous n'est pas tripoter.

En d'autres termes, Toshinori rencontre encore Inko, tandis qu'Inko fait la connaissance d'All Might pour la première fois.

**Notes de l'auteur** :

* * *

Chapitre 4 : la Seconde Première rencontre (partie une)

Il y avait aussi une troisième raison pour laque Toshinori Yagi, âge _c'est juste un nombre mais qui n'arrête pas d'augmenter_, ne se préoccupait pas vraiment des premières impressions. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement que, s'il le voulait vraiment, il pouvait faire bonne impression de la plus facile des manières, en pressant métaphoriquement le bon bouton. Il avait juste besoin de l'occasion parfaite - et celle-ci se présenta de façon inopinée seulement quelques jours après la première leçon de cuisine.

Dans des circonstances normales, la présence de civils lors d'une attaque de vilain - particulièrement celle d'une mignonne et petite femme se cachant derrière un lampadaire - était quelque chose qui n'avait jamais cessé de le troubler, inquiet qu'ils puissent se retrouver impliqués dans le combat. Mais ce n'était pas des circonstances ordinaires après tout. Bien sûr, il savait mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait jamais sous-estimer un opposant, peu importe à quel point ce dernier pouvait paraître faible et incompétent au premier abord. Il savait également qu'il ne pouvait plus être trop confiant envers ses propres capacités étant donné sa condition et les contraintes que cela lui imposait.

Néanmoins le vilain qu'il affrontait n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit voleur avec un Alter tape à l'œil, et si Toshinori faisait une erreur de jugement c'était plutôt celle de le _surestimer_. À peine avait-il aperçu Inko sur la scène qu'il s'était mis à évaluer ses options.

Durant leur première rencontre arrosée de café et la conversation qui avait suivie, Inko lui avait parlé du fait que son fils soit apparemment un énorme fan de super-héros, avec une nette préférence pour All Might. Elle était inquiète pour lui parce qu'il semblait perdre confiance à cause de son manque d'Alter, ce qui dégradait également sa bonne humeur et sa positivité habituelle. Toshinori avait alors songé qu'il pourrait éventuellement lui rendre une petite visite, sous son identité de héros, juste pour lui remonter un peu le moral - n'était-il pas supposé sauver les gens dans leurs cœur également ?

Cependant il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse rencontrer le garçon sans révéler son secret à Inko (ou sans la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son adresse, puisse voir à quoi ressemblait son fils et lui tendre une embuscade).

Mais la rencontrer elle en tant qu'All Might était une histoire complètement différente. Peut-être qu'il pouvait la sauver _à nouveau_ et lui parler un peu ensuite. Il pouvait trouver une excuse potable pour la ramener chez elle et éventuellement rencontrer son fils. Il avait juste besoin de plier légèrement la situation à son avantage - juste un petit réarrangement de la réalité, un coup de pouce dans la bonne direction. Où mieux, un _petit_ _coup de poing_ dans la bonne direction. En fait, au lieu de frapper le vilain pour lui faire perdre connaissance juste là sur place, il l'envoya _accidentellement_ voler pile contre le réverbère mentionné précédemment.

Inko cria de toute son âme lorsque le corps du vilain fut projeté vers elle à toute vitesse et vint percuter avec force son abri de fortune dans un _clonk_ sonore, juste avant de tomber inanimé sur le sol une seconde plus tard. Puis, avant qu'elle n'ait pu commencer à réfléchir si elle était supposée s'enfuir en courant ou vérifier que l'homme qui gisait à terre était encore en vie ou non, _il était là_. Ça lui pris en fait quelques secondes pour enregistrer la réalité de sa présence, principalement parce qu'elle était habituée à l'avoir partout dans la maison, en quelque sorte. Quand finalement il y eu un déclic en elle et qu'elle réalisa pleinement qu'elle n'était pas en face d'un des posters d'Izuku, elle se sentit sur le point de crier encore une fois.

Elle parvint toutefois à garder contenance, d'une certaine manière.

"Je suis vraiment désolé madame." lança All Might en ramassant le corps de son adversaire pour le charger sur une de ses épaules. "J'aurais dû faire plus attention. Vous allez bien ?"

Inko acquiesça, cependant, vu à quel point ses jambes tremblaient et comme son cœur battait vite, elle ne se sentait pas vraiment bien du tout.

La partie la plus facile était faite, pensa Toshinori. Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un prétexte pour lui parler un peu plus longtemps.

"Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous?" demanda-t-il encore.

"Ah, heu… non. Je… en fait…"

Inko commença à chercher quelque chose dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle en sorte un carnet et un stylo.

"Mon fils est un de vos plus grands fans." Se débrouilla-t-elle pour avouer alors qu'elle devenait rouge d'embarras. "Donc si vous pouvez… peut-être…"

Elle lui tendit le carnet, ses mains tremblantes légèrement.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr !" dit-il, réajustant le corps sur son épaule pour avoir les deux mains libres.

Puis, au lieu de saisir le carnet, il le frappa d'un geste si rapide qu'elle crut qu'il lui avait glissé des mains.

"Ah… Oh mon…" commença-t-elle en ramenant le cahier vers elle, probablement grâce à son Alter.

"C'est ma faute." fit Toshinori. Et ça l'était, littéralement. Mais à ce moment-là il le tourna d'une autre façon. "J'aurais vraiment dû faire plus attention. Vous m'avez l'air sous le choc. Avez-vous quelqu'un avec vous qui puisse vous raccompagner chez vous ?"

Inko secoua la tête, ajoutant rapidement qu'il n'y avait pas besoin, qu'elle allait bien, que ses mains tremblaient un peu et que c'était juste ça.

"Je me sentirait mieux si quelqu'un pouvait vous escorter." Insista Toshinori, "Laissez-moi voir ça avec la police."

Il lui fit une petite révérence rapide avant de se dépêcher de rejoindre les officiers qui venaient justement d'arriver sur-place.

Inko soupira. Pendant un instant elle avait cru qu'_All Might_ allait lui proposer de la raccompagner chez elle. Ce qui était exactement le début de _Once Saved, Twice Shy_ \- et, admettons-le, d'une dizaine d'autres romances à l'eau de rose qu'elle avait lus récemment - où le héros super populaire sauvait la civile particulièrement banale d'une attaque de vilain avant de la conduire en sécurité et, une chose en entraînant une autre… Elle sentit ses joues devenir cramoisies. Ce n'était définitivement pas _la_ raison pour laquelle elle aurait voulu êtes escorté jusque chez elle par All Might. Elle avait simplement pensé à combien Izuku aurait été heureux de finalement rencontrer son idole, c'est tout. Il aurait été remplie d'énergie pendant au moins une semaine entière, voire plus. Et ça lui aurait fait plaisir à elle aussi, au lieu de se sentir complètement inutile. Mais évidemment, All Might avait parlé d'une personne du département de police pour la raccompagner, ce qui était bien plus logique.

Elle l'observa donc poser le corps du criminel au pied d'un des agents de police comme s'il s'était agi d'un sac de farine et commencer à discuter avec eux.

"Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous auriez l'heure ?"

Les quatre officiers de police se figèrent durant une seconde, le fixant avec une pointe de crainte mal dissimulée et un brin de perplexité. Puis ils partagèrent un regard incertain.

"Il est… il est 15h37, monsieur." Déclara l'un d'entre eux après un moment.

"Et 48 secondes." ajouta rapidement un second "49 maintenant."

"Merci mes chers amis les agents. Vous avez fait du bon travail aujourd'hui!"

Ils parurent complètement confus.

"Heuuu… vous aussi ?"

Toshinori en tapota vigoureusement un dans le dos.

"S'il vous plaît, informez le détective Tsukauchi que quelqu'un d'autre devra s'occuper de la paperasse." Dit-il. C'était le code pas-si-secret équivalent à : _s'il vous plaît dites à Naomasa qu'il devra remplir lui-même toutes les formules nécessaires parce que je préférerais prendre feu spontanément plutôt que de le faire_. "Passez une bonne journée !"

Il en tapota amicalement un autre, puis tourna sur lui-même en laissant les officiers s'occuper du reste.

"Il semblerait qu'ils ne vont pas pouvoir vous ramener avant un moment." dit-il une fois qu'il eut à nouveau rejoint Inko, "ils sont occupés avec la paperasse."

"Je vois… eh bien… pas besoin de vous inquiéter, vraiment…"

Elle se tût, essayant de trouver le courage de lui rappeler qu'elle attendait toujours son autographe. Ça pouvait sembler grossier et inconsidéré, mais elle avait au moins besoin de ça pour Izuku et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer cette unique occasion. Elle se racla la gorge, pris une profonde inspiration et…

"Je vais vous ramener chez vous, d'accord ?"

Inko le fixa, figée, pensant qu'elle avait sans doute mal entendue mais n'osant pas lui demander de répéter ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Venez." lui dit All Might en lui tendant son bras, "Par où habitez-vous?"

Se souvenir de son adresse à ce moment précis fut plus difficile que ce à quoi elle s'attendait, toutefois elle parvint finalement à la lui murmurer d'une voix tremblante en prenant son bras, sa main caressant inconsciemment ses muscles pour s'assurer qu'il était bien réel et pas une sorte d'hallucination causée par le stress de la situation mélangé avec une lecture trop assidue de roman à l'eau de rose. All Might acquiesça puis lança un regard circulaire. Ce fut seulement à ce moment-là qu'Inko réalisa qu'il y avait des gens en train de les dévisager, sans doute avaient-ils été attirés par l'agitation, or elle eut soudainement l'impression d'être transpercée par leurs regards.

"Par-là." L'invita All Might en pointant soudainement d'un geste le plus dramatique possible le van de police garé tout près, il la conduisit jusqu'au côté du véhicule, à distance des passants, en prétendant vouloir l'aider à monter à bord.

"Je suis désolé," dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement, "C'est un protocole de sécurité. Est-ce que vous êtes prête ?"

Inko acquiesça, pas certaine de savoir pour quoi elle devait se préparer - comme elle le lui avait plus ou moins expliqué dans sa confusion, son appartement n'était pas très loin, à peine dix minutes à pied, peut-être un quart-d'heure s'ils devaient marcher plus lentement (ce qu'elle aurait bien aimé car elle se trouvait à apprécier l'idée de marcher ainsi accrochée à son bras). Cependant, la seconde d'après elle réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de marcher doucement. Ni même de marcher tout court.

Il la souleva de terre comme si elle ne pesait rien, provocant l'emballement soudain de son rythme cardiaque, et l'instant d'après Inko s'aperçut qu'ils étaient à au moins deux-cent mètres du sol, les immeubles défilants à toute vitesse juste en dessous d'eux et le vent agitant ses cheveux.

Elle eu l'impression de se retrouver dans un manège à sensation, complètement effrayée à l'idée de tombée mais également exalté par le vol et étrangement sûre que ça allait se finir en toute sécurité - après tout elle se trouvait actuellement dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde n'est-ce pas ? Curieusement, malgré le vent violent et ses cheveux voletant dans tous les sens, elle se sentait au chaud et rassurée, à tel point qu'elle finit par poser sa joue et sa main sur la poitrine d'All Might, réalisant qu'elle était peut-être bien plus en manque de contact que ce qu'elle pensait.

Quand quelqu'un l'avait-il tenue comme ça pour la dernière fois?

Enfin, pas vraiment comme ça, personne ne l'avait jamais tenue de cette manière en volant à travers le ciel, c'était définitivement la première fois que ça lui arrivait. Toujours était-il que le dernier contact humain qu'elle ait eu depuis les dix dernières années où plus, mis à part ces câlins raides et obligatoires avec de vieilles connaissance où lors de rendez-vous gênants, se résumait aux embrassades et aux bisous d'Izuku qu'il adorait lui prodiguer en abondance, et si elle adorait les recevoir, le genre de contact qu'elle recherchait désormais était très différent.

Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques secondes, appréciant le voyage. Prétendre n'était pas un crime après tout, et elle savait pertinemment que ça devait être une sorte de routine héroïque pour lui, qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à lire entre les lignes et qu'il la raccompagnait chez elle uniquement parce que c'était une partie de son travail.

Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de prendre son pied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Résumé**:

Inko se pose à elle-même d'importantes questions pendant que Toshinori fait des promesses qu'il ne devrait pas faire...

**Notes de l'auteur**:

* * *

Chapitre 5: La Seconde Première rencontre (partie deux)

Le voyage ne dura malheureusement pas très longtemps puisqu'au bout de quelques minutes, Inko se retrouva à _atterrir_ \- quel étrange concept lorsque vous n'êtes pas un avion - devant son immeuble, loin de la rue principale. "Protocole de sécurité", probablement.

"Nous y sommes." déclara All Might, "Merci d'avoir choisi notre compagnie de vol. Nous espérons rapidement vous revoir à bord."

Inko pouffa tout en essayant de regagner son équilibre, encore un peu instable sur ses pieds.

"Votre fils est-il chez vous ? Je lui dois toujours un autographe si je me rappel bien."

"Je ne sais pas. l'école doit être fini mais je ne sais pas s'il sera déjà rentré." répondit-elle en vérifiant l'heure sur sa montre, "On peut… aller voir ? Si vous voulez bien… monter avec moi…"

Les derniers mots n'avaient été qu'un chuchotement et Inko ne parvint pas à le regarder dans les yeux en laissant échapper cette question déplacée. Elle était si certaine qu'il allait poliment refuser que lorsqu'il se mit à rire en lançant un "Bien sûr madame !" il lui fallut quelque secondes pour réagir.

Ils contournèrent l'immeuble le plus discrètement possible et lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte principale, Inko chercha rapidement les clés dans son sac (elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte qu'elle avait autant de chose là-dedans - sérieusement, que faisait là l'économe à patate ? - mais d'une façon ou d'une autre elle finit par mettre la main dessus).

Le fait qu'elles soient, de toute évidence, attachées à un porte-clés à l'effigie d'All Might ne l'aida pas le moins du monde à calmer sa nervosité, il lui fallut donc plusieurs essais avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte. Elle avait dû tâter la serrure avec les clés et ces dernières lui avaient échappé des mains plusieurs fois, heureusement elle était arrivé à les rattraper rapidement grâce à son Alter alors peut-être qu'All Might ne l'avait pas remarqué.

S'il l'avait vu, en tout cas, il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Une fois dans le hall elle se pressa vers l'ascenseur pour appuyer sur le bouton d'appel. Elle se posa alors une question qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé se poser un jour : _est-ce qu'All Might va pouvoir tenir dans l'ascenseur_ ?

Elle découvrit rapidement que la réponse était : _à peine_. Il dû se courber pour entrer et une fois à l'intérieur il prit presque toute la place, à tel point qu'Inko songea à le laisser monter seul. Cependant il se pressa lui-même sur le côté en lui faisant signe d'entrer à son tour, refuser lui semblait impoli - ça risquait sans doute de l'offenser - donc elle se débrouilla pour se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur.

Il lui sourit nerveusement avant de rire.

"D'habitude je prends... les escalier." dit-il, "Ou quelque chose comme ça."

Elle acquiesça vraiment, vraiment doucement pour éviter de se cogner la tête contre ses abdos. Ce genre de contact physique plutôt agréable était acceptable lorsqu'il la tenait en sécurité dans les airs mais semblait assez déplacé dans le cas présent. Inko se sentit presque soulagée lorsqu'ils atteignirent le bon étage, surtout qu'à un moment donné du trajet la machine avait émis un _clonk _très suspicieux, qui leur avaient fait tourner la tête de concert vers la plaque murale qui indiquait le poids maximum.

"Nous y sommes." déclara Inko en se ruant sur la bonne porte en tâtonnant encore la serrure avec ses clés. Elle n'ajouta rien sur le fait d'avoir fait bon voyage avec All Might dans l'ascenseur et d'espérer l'y retrouver très vite.

Une fois à l'intérieur elle vérifia rapidement l'entrée - il n'y avait pas de chaussures laissées en vrac, ni aucun bruit provenant de la cuisine ou du salon.

"Izuku ?" Appela-t-elle tout de même pour être sûre. Personne ne répondit et Inko laissa échapper un gros soupir. D'une part parce qu'elle était désolée pour son fils, qui manquait la chose la plus extraordinaire qui soit arrivé dans cet appartement depuis la fois où il avait trouvé deux surprises dans le paquet de céréale au lieu d'une seule, et d'autre part parce qu'elle se sentait inquiète qu'il ne soit pas encore rentré à cette heure-ci. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il se soit arrêter en passant devant le magasin de comics pour faire du lèche vitrine (sans penser à tous les produits dérivés déjà présent dans l'appartement), ou qu'il soit passé par les arcades pour jouer à un jeu qu'il aimait mais qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de s'offrir pour la maison. La simple idée qu'il soit peut-être dehors en train d'être martyriser par ses "amis" se répandait toutefois comme un poison insidieux dans son esprit.

"Je suis désolée," fit-elle en invitant All Might à entrer, "on dirait qu'Izuku n'est pas encore revenu."

"Ca ce n'est pas de chance !" S'exclama Toshinori, "C'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer des fans. C'est la meilleur partie du job en fait."

Il se sentait sincèrement désappointé. Il avait vraiment penser à ce garçon, pour être honnête, et alors qu'il avait rationnellement écarté l'idée qu'il aurait pu éventuellement trouver un successeur simplement parce que le gamin était un sans Alter martyrisé, ce qui agitait une autre corde particulièrement sensible en lui, il voulait vraiment essayer de faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Il allait commencer à être prof l'année suivante, un peu de pratique avec un seul enfant avant de se retrouver devant une classe entière aurait été bénéfique.

Une bonne chose néanmoins était qu'il savait maintenant où vivait Inko. Son appartement était exactement tel qu'il se l'était imaginé, petit, mignon, et reflétant délicieusement une vie parfaitement normal et tranquille. Elle s'aperçut qu'il regardait les alentour et pointa un ensemble de photographies accrochées au mur.

"C'est mon fils ! Regardez."

Il détailla le cliché du jeune garçon aux cheveux verts dont la ressemblance avec sa mère était frappante. Il les regarda intensément en négligeant consciencieusement les chaussettes sales (aux couleurs d'All Might) qui décollaient rapidement du canapé, où elles avaient dû être laissées par ce même garçon, droit dans les mains d'Inko qui les fit ensuite disparaître dans le sac à main qu'elle tenait toujours contre elle.

"N'est-il pas mignon?" demanda-t-elle en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé.

"En effet." répondit-il. Il ne dit rien à propos des chaussettes, agissant comme le gentleman qu'il était.

Le reste de la visite fut assez gênante, mais honnêtement il s'y était un peu attendu (ses rencontres avec des civiles finissaient souvent de façon assez embarrassantes - la plupart du temps à cause des civiles, parfois à cause de lui-même). Il essaya d'allongé le moment autant que possible, acceptant son offre de prendre une tasse de thé et buvant aussi lentement qu'il le pouvait, mais après une demi-heure le gamin n'était toujours pas rentré, ils avaient déjà parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, commenter le bon voisinage, et il commençait à atteindre la limite de sa forme actuelle. Il finit donc par lui donner l'autographe pour lequel elle attendait et lui fit ses adieux.

Inko voulu le raccompagner jusqu'à la porte d'entrée mais il secoua la tête et pointa la fenêtre à la place. Ce n'était pas pour lui rappeler de façon passive le moment inconfortable dans l'ascenseur - il ne voulait vraiment pas être vu en train de sortir de chez elle, pour éviter de la compromettre plus que de raison.

Elle sembla le comprendre, murmura pour elle-même quelque chose comme _protocole de sécurité, oui_, et alla lui ouvrir la porte-fenêtre du balcon. Elle stoppa son mouvement lorsqu'elle entendit soudain le bruit reconnaissable des clés dans la serrure.

Elle se tourna rapidement vers le couloir avec espoir mais il ne se passa rien. Quels bruit étouffés et l'aboiement joyeux du chien du voisin lui apprirent que son fils n'était pas encore rentré à la maison. La déception et la tristesse sur son visage firent peine à voir.

"Je suis désolée." dit-elle en se tournant à nouveau vers lui. "J'espérais que ce soit Izuku qui rentre à la maison… Il va être tellement déçu quand il saura qu'il vous a raté. Il est tellement fan…"

Toshinori posa un dernier regard sur l'appartement - Il y avait des posters de lui-même dans le salon, car, comme Inko le lui avait brièvement expliqué, les murs de la chambres du petit étaient déjà pleins. Il avait également but le thé dans un mug à son effigie, entraperçu le livre du Gide Officiel d'All Might de cette année sur une étagère et même le paillasson était à ses couleurs - sans oublier les chaussettes sales cachées dans le sac d'Inko.

C'était assez troublant honnêtement, mais au moins c'était plus facile de croire les paroles de la mère à propos de son fils.

"Écoutez," dit-il. "Mon emploi du temps est assez… chargé. Donc je ne peux rien vous promettre, mais je pourrais essayer de repasser par ici une autre fois. D'accord ?"

Il vit Inko reculer de quelques pas en posant ses mains sur sa poitrine et en le regardant comme s'il venait de la menacer en lui annonçant qu'il allait revenir pour les assassiner elle, son fils et tout le voisinage.

"... c'est d'accord ?" répéta-t-il, bien moins convaincu qu'auparavant.

Elle réprima un petit halètement puis acquiesça rapidement.

"Ah, oui, bien sûr !" dit-elle, semblant légèrement plus à l'aise, "J-je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous - enfin je veux dire… Oui, c'est d'accord !"

Il sourit et, après s'être légèrement incliné pour la saluer, il partit.

Inko le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un minuscule point à l'horizon, puis elle contempla le ciel azur un peu plus longtemps en laissant échapper de temps à autre un profond soupir. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée suivi par la voix d'Izuku annonçant docilement qu'il était rentré la prirent par surprise.

"Tu ne croiras jamais ce qui est arrivé Izuku." lui dit-elle en fermant finalement la fenêtre avant de se tourner vers lui. Elle remarqua tout de suite que son uniforme était tâché de boue ici et là et que son nouveau pins All Might, qu'il avait récemment accroché à son sac, avait disparu. Elle repoussa la boule qui venait de se former dans sa gorge et s'approcha de lui pour le prendre par la main et le conduire jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, où l'autographe d'All Might l'attendait.


	6. Chapter 6

**Résumé**:

C'est l'heure de la seconde leçon de cuisine d'Inko et Toshinori.

Va-t-elle se passer mieux que la première ?

..._difficilement_.

**Note de l'auteur**:

Ce chapitre est assez court et il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose.

Il y a beaucoup de moments où il ne se passe rien dans cette fic, avec encore beaucoup d'autres à venir et un plot twist où il n'y aura rien non plus !

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Au moins ici on saura enfin qui est Albert.

* * *

Chapitre 6: La Première Troisième rencontre

Toshinori Yagi, âge _la dernière fois que j'ai été en retard à l'école remonte à très très très longtemps_, se précipita vers la salle de classe et pris sa place à la table à côté d'Inko à peine quelques secondes avant que Mme Rottenmeier n'entre à son tour en annonçant le début de cette seconde leçon.

"Un problème au travail ?" lui demanda Inko en pouffant avant de sortir une bouteille d'eau de son sac et de la lui tendre.

"En quelque sorte. Je n'arrivais pas à… saisir un problème de dernière minute." répondit-il.

Techniquement c'était la vérité, il avait dû arrêter un vilain huileux qui n'arrêtait pas de se tortiller pour lui échapper des mains.

"Ca m'a pris un moment pour le résoudre."

Il prit la bouteille, ôta le bouchon et but l'intégralité du contenu en une seule longue gorgée.

"Merci." dit-il après avoir fini. "Je vous en achèterai une autre au distributeur de boisson plus tard."

Elle secoua la tête et fit un geste de la main pour lui indiquer que ce n'était pas la peine.

"Et je dois aussi vous rendre votre mouchoir." ajouta Toshinori. Pour être honnête, il prévoyait juste de lui en acheter un autre identique - il avait encore utilisé le sien qui se trouvait désormais dans un état non récupérable.

"Ce n'est pas la peine, ne vous inquiétez pas." répéta-t-elle. Elle tenta ensuite de dissimuler un petit rire sans grand succès. "J'ai d'autres mouchoirs."

Il secoua la tête, prétendant être quelque peu offensé par sa subtile référence à leur dernière conversation. Il fit semblant de s'intéresser aux ustensiles disposés devant lui sur le plan de travail. Puis il sourit et se pencha vers elle.

"Et vous alors. Vous avez fait quelque chose d'intéressant ce week-end ? Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ?" demanda-t-il en tâchant de sembler le plus naturel possible.

"Non, pas vraiment." répondit Inko. Elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres en montrant d'un signe de tête Mme Rottenmeier en train d'arriver près de leur table pour distribuer la recette du jour.

"Oh ? Rien du tout ? Personne ?" Insista Toshinori une fois que leur sévère professeure fut à nouveau assise à son bureau. Il se sentait aussi subtil qu'un néon allumé dans le noir mais il avait besoin de savoir si elle allait (plus ou moins) accidentellement laissé filtrer sa rencontre avec All Might. Évidemment, c'était l'unique objectif de sa question, il n'avait absolument aucun intérêt à l'entendre s'extasier sur lui. Il voulait juste la tester… pour des raison de sécurité. Voilà tout.

"Eh bien," finit par déclarer Inko, trop occupée à lire la liste d'ingrédients nécessaire pour leur prochaine préparation pour remarquer l'étrange insistance de son compagnon (ou trop polie pour lui dire de s'occuper de ses propres affaires), "En fait si, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

Toshinori lâcha un "uhm" étouffé, essayant d'avoir l'air intéressé par son histoire mais pas _trop intéressé_ non plus.

"J'ai eu un petit accident et cet homme m'a aidé. Il m'a même raccompagné jusque chez moi. Donc je l'ai invité."

"Rien de sérieux j'espère ?"

Il vit Inko rougir soudainement et manquer de faire tomber le saladier, qu'elle rattrapa immédiatement avec son Alter.

"Non!" S'écria-t-elle, le timbre de sa voix légèrement trop aiguë. "C'était juste pour boire du thé !"

Toshinori laissa échapper un rire un peu trop sonore, s'attirant un regard noir de Mme Rottenmeier.

"Je voulais dire votre accident." Clarifia-t-il plus doucement, "J'espère que ce n'était rien de grave."

"Oh- ça… Je..." Fit Inko, toujours écarlate, "Non, non, c'était juste une belle frayeur, rien de plus."

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Mais quand-même… n'est-ce pas un peu dangereux d'inviter un étranger chez soi ?"

Bien sûr que ça l'était, et elle semblait assez sensible pour éviter de faire ce genre de chose. Mais tout changeait s'il s'agissait du Symbole de la Paix, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il vous enlève ou vous agresse (ou pire). On ne s'attendait probablement pas non plus à ce qu'il vous pose de _vilaines_ questions, comme celle qu'il venait juste de demander pour forcer une pauvre, douce petite femme à avouer qu'elle avait été raccompagnée chez elle par le dit Symbole de la Paix. Pourtant c'était exactement ce qu'il venait de se passer. Toshinori se sentait un peu mal pour ça mais en même temps une part de lui priait pour qu'elle se vante de sa rencontre avec All Might.

"Eh bien, ce n'était pas vraiment un étranger, _étranger_." Déclara Inko tout en commençant à suivre les instructions de la recette de Mme Rottenmeier, "après tout c'était All…"

Elle se tut durant une fraction de seconde. Toshinori ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué s'il n'avait pas connu la vérité.

"All...bert."

"_Allbert ?_"

"Oui, Albert. Un employé du bureau. Un nouveau. Je ne l'avais jamais croisé avant mais il est assez connu… au travail."

Elle se concentra à nouveau sur ses ingrédients, mixant le beurre fondu et le miel avant de les verser dans le ramequin devant elle, pesant la farine et y ajoutant le bicarbonate de soude ainsi qu'une pincée de sel.

Toshinori passa les minutes suivantes assis là sans rien faire, souriant à la pomme posée sur la table devant lui en jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil vers Inko.

Dans un sens c'était encore mieux que de l'entendre encenser All Might. Le fait qu'elle ait été assez prudente et intelligente pour éviter de mentionner leur rencontre était quelque chose d'assez rafraîchissant et également _prometteur_. Si elle pouvait véritablement garder son secret, et s'il se montrait suffisamment prudent, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait…

Il pensa à Nana.

Avec un triste soupire qu'il dissimula au mieux, Toshinori se concentra à nouveau sur la recette et sur ce qu'il était supposé faire - à ce moment précis et en général. Il allait retourner voir Inko en tant qu'All Might, comme il le lui avait promis, avoir une bonne conversation avec son fils comme il l'avait déjà fait avec des centaines d'autres fans et ça s'arrêterait là.

Il attrapa inconsciemment le beurre et le sucre et les mit tels quel dans le saladier, essayant de comprendre ce que Mme Rottenmeier expliquait au tableau. Il allait continuer d'assister aux leçons - d'ailleurs était-ce un bol de bicarbonate ou de farine ? Peu importe - et discuter avec Inko en étant lui-même. Peut-être qu'après ça ils pourraient être amis, juste amis (avec quelques secrets) et elle n'aurait plus à revoir Albert. Elle serait en parfaite sécurité.

"Comme vous devez le savoir," déclara Mme Rottenmeier en passant d'un pas sinistre dans les allées qui séparaient les tables, "le Gâteaux Renversé à l'Ananas a été sélectionné dans Les Recettes Quirky de la Semaine comme étant le meilleur dessert à préparer pour un pique-nique en cette saison. Ca a été mentionné également à la télé dans plusieurs émissions de cuisine."

Elle s'arrêta près des tables d'Inko et Toshinori, scrutant leur travail respectif.

"Miss Midoriya, votre cuisson est, encore une fois, parfaite." Commenta-t-elle en tâtant l'un des petits gâteaux d'Inko, "Suspicieusement parfaite."

Exactement comme la fois précédente, elle ignora la tentative d'Inko de répondre quelque chose, tournant immédiatement son attention vers Toshinori.

"Mr. Yagi." dit-elle en tapant du dos de sa spatule sur l'un de ses cakes. "S'ils avaient été fait dans un moule un peu plus grand, je les auraient définitivement emmené pour un pique-nique."

"Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-il, surpris.

"Oui. Comme _frisbee_. Ces choses sont tellement dure qu'elles devraient pouvoir servir dans le cours de menuiserie d'à côté !"

Elle tourna les talons pour aller examiner les travaux des autres élèves.

Inko tapota gentiment le dos de Toshinori en signe d'encouragement.

Alors qu'ils nettoyaient leurs tables et récupéraient leurs affaires avant de quitter la salle, le regard de Toshinori tomba sur la fiche de recette d'Inko. Elle était couverte de notes et gribouillis en tous genres.

"C'est pour que je puisse les refaire à la maison plus facilement." expliqua-t-elle face à son expression perplexe.

"Oh, bien sûr." murmura-t-il en se rappelant que les autres personnes présentes aimaient probablement pratiquer les recettes infernales de Mme Rottenmeier et non pas passer du temps avec une inconnue rencontrée dans un café en espérant devenir plus que des inconnus mais définitivement pas plus que des amis, parce que ça pourrait être très problématique, même si, il devait l'admettre, également… _très_ _intéressant_.

"Je vais voir un ami à Batu ce Samedi, ça sera l'occasion d'en refaire. Oh ! Et Izuku ne m'en voudra sans doute pas s'il y en a quelques un en plus."

"Batu hein?" dit Toshinori en essayant de se rappeler pourquoi il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

Batu était un petit village tranquille dans les montagnes proche de Musutafu, une attraction touristique et également un endroit sympathiques pour passer quelques jours en dehors de la ville. Il y avait déjà été une fois ou deux donc il connaissait le nom. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça - il savait qu'il avait lu quelque chose à ce propos très récemment, mais où… il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler.

"J'avais l'habitude d'aller là-bas avec Izuku quand il était petit." ajouta Inko, "Ca fait un moment que je n'y suis pas retournée mais j'ai une… affaire à y régler, et j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion pour rattraper le temps passé avec cet ami."

Toshinori acquiesça, toujours en train d'essayer de se remémorer - était-ce à la télé ? Où dans ce magazine de voyage ennuyeux qu'il avait feuilleté au bureau de Recovery Girl ? - mais essayant surtout de ne pas penser à quelque _genre_ d'ami celui qu'elle allait voir pouvait bien être.

Inko laissa filer un gros soupir.

"À condition qu'il ne me pose pas _encore_ un lapin." Ajouta-t-elle.

Après ça elle secoua la tête, récupéra ses dernières affaires, lui souhaita au revoir puis s'en alla.

Quelques heures plus tard, Toshinori était affalé dans le canapé de son propre appartement, essayant de grignoter l'un de ses Gâteaux aux ananas sans grand succès - ils pouvaient probablement encaisser un Smash dans subir le moindre dommage vu comme ils étaient durs. Il loucha vers la pile de dossier que Naomasa avait aimablement laissé devant sa porte - et c'est là que ça le frappa. Batu était mentionné dans l'un des rapports d'activité criminel que le détective avait ouvert sur son bureau et que Toshinori avait parcouru sans grand intérêt la dernière fois qu'il était allé au poste de police. Il avait écarté l'affaire, la classifiant comme ne nécessitant pas une intervention immédiate, mais pour une raison étrange, il lui semblait désormais que la présence du Héros Numéro Un était absolument nécessaire pour vérifier cela de plus près.

C'était son travail après tout.


	7. Chapter 7

**Résumé**:

Où Toshinori est un espion, oui, mais un espion qui tient ses promesse, et où Inko lit des livres assez discutables (qui ont plus ou moins inspirés cette fanfic dans ma tête).

**Note de l'auteure**:

* * *

Chapitre 7: la Deuxième Deuxième rencontre

Inko essaya de se concentrer sur les pages du livre qu'elle était en train de lire mais son esprit était systématiquement attiré ailleurs. Le fait que _Le héros de la porte à côté_ soit une lecture particulièrement ennuyeuse, pleine de clichés grossièrement mis en place, devait également y être pour quelque chose.

Izuku avait été ravie par l'autographe d'All Might et elle n'aurait pas pu en être plus reconnaissante, seulement le soudain enthousiasme de son fils avait également déclenché chez lui le retour de cette idée folle de devenir un héros _pour de vrai_ qui semblait l'habiter de temps en temps. Bien sur tous les petits enfants rêvaient de venir des héros, c'était quelque chose qui arrivait même avant que les Alters ne fassent leur apparition et qui continuait d'autant plus maintenant que la profession existait belle et bien. Cependant il y avait une ligne entre espérer et croire réellement en quelque chose d'impossible, et il semblait à Inko qu'Izuku l'avait définitivement franchie. Cela la terrifiait. Pas parce que le métier de héros était effrayant - mais parce qu'elle savait que tôt ou tard le rêve de son fils serait anéantit par la dure réalité.

Elle ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête en essayant de ne pas trop y penser.

Il était encore jeune et c'était un garçon intelligent, il finirait bien par trouver tout seul comment cristalliser sa passion pour les héros et leur travail en quelque chose d'autre - il pouvait devenir officier de police et aider les gens en arrêtant les criminels (bien que l'idée soit toujours un peu inquiétante pour elle), ou bien il pouvait devenir un reporter spécialisé en couverture d'événements héroïque et parler de leurs actions à la télé. Il pourrait même finir par présenter l'évènement du Tableau de Classification Annuel des héros ! Ou il pouvait étudier pour devenir technicien et développer des gadgets et autres objets utiles, voir même choisir des études plus académiques pour diriger une agence héroïque, ou même une grosse boîte. Il avait tant de possibilités devant lui, il ne lui restait qu'à choisir son propre chemin.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se focalisa de nouveau sur les mots imprimés dans les pages de son livre.

_Le cœur de Marie Sue manqua un battement lorsqu'elle entendit soudain les coups à la fois galants et vigoureux frappés sur la porte…_

Elle se demanda brièvement comment quelqu'un pouvait parvenir à frapper _galamment_ à une porte ? Inko ne supportait pas ce genre de prose flamboyante, bourrée d'adjectifs et d'adverbes étalés au hasard. Sans mentionner que ce qui allait arriver dans l'histoire était si _évident_ qu'elle fut tenté de fermer le livre pour de bon.

Cependant, par respect pour l'auteure, elle se força à poursuivre.

… _taper galamment à la porte - _

Inko s'arrêta encore une fois de lire. Peut-être l'écriture n'était-elle pas si mal finalement, car elle avait presque _entendu_ quelqu'un frapper sur quelque chose. Ce n'était pas _galant_, juste un toc-toc régulier et ce n'était pas sur une porte, c'était définitivement plus proche et ça sonnait presque comme quelqu'un qui frappait sur du… verre ? Oui, effectivement du verre. Ca ne pouvait plus être son imagination à ce stade n'est-ce pas ? Elle posa le livre sur ses genoux et tourna lentement la tête en direction du balcon. Dieu merci, elle était déjà assise sur son canapé parce que sinon elle se serait écroulée sur place, son _petit cœur délicat_ ne manquant pas un mais plusieurs battements d'affilé.

All Might était en train de _galamment_ frapper à sa fenêtre, entièrement costumé de pied en cape.

Toshinori observa Inko poser son livre en le regardant fixement comme s'il était une sorte d'apparition qui n'était pas sensée se trouver là.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment tord après tout, Il n'aurait pas dû se trouver là s'il voulait la garder à l'abri du danger. Seulement il lui avait promis de rencontrer son fils, et il avait déjà décidé de ne plus jamais la croiser en tant qu'All Might après ça. Il avait aussi vérifié que personne ne l'ai suivi, il s'était transformé juste derrière son immeuble - il devrait se rappeler de récupérer ses vêtements sous le buisson qui se trouvait là ensuite - et avait directement sauter jusqu'à son balcon. Il était assez haut pour être difficilement visible depuis le sol, il n'y avait aucune autre fenêtre pour lui faire face, donc il était quasiment sur que personne ne l'avait remarqué - maintenant si elle pouvait se dépêcher de lui ouvrir pour le laisser entrer…

Après quelques interminables secondes supplémentaires il lui fit un signe de main, pas certain que toquer encore une fois alors qu'elle était en train de le fixer soit très approprié. Quoi qu'il en soit, la saluer sembla être la bonne chose à faire puisqu'elle sortit soudainement de la transe dans laquelle elle semblait plongée et se rua jusqu'à la fenêtre.

"La cavalerie est là !" Annonça-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement, par courtoisie mais également pour éviter de heurter l'encadrement de l'ouverture en entrant dans l'appartement. "Votre fils est-il à la maison aujourd'hui ?"

Un hurlement suraigu provenant du couloir l'informa qu'en effet, le garçon était là, et qu'il avait aussi notifié sa présence.

Inko fit de son mieux pour essayer de calmer Izuku mais c'était pratiquement chose impossible. Il bombarda All Might d'un flot de parole ininterrompu - elle savait qu'il pouvait être un vrai moulin à parole lorsqu'il s'agissait des héros, mais elle ne l'avait jamais entendu parler autant aussi vite. Elle était inquiète du fait qu'All Might puisse, tôt ou tard, finir par l'interrompre un peu vivement, ennuyé par ses jacasseries, mais au contraire, l'enthousiasme de son fils fut plutôt bien accueilli.

Après un moment son inquiétude se dissipa totalement, laissant derrière elle un sentiment doux-amer. Au début elle songea que l'amertume provenait de la très légère pointe de jalousie qu'elle ressentait. Il n'y a pas si longtemps elle était capable, avec quelques cajoleries, des petits bisous et un peu de pratique dans la cuisine, de susciter la bonne humeur d'Izuku de la même manière, sans l'aide de personne. Mais là c'était différent - ce n'était pas le même genre de bonheur.

Il y avait quelque chose de paisible dans cette scène, peut-être à cause de son absurdité, malgré que la voix haut-perchée d'Izuku et le rire sonore d'All Might ne soient pas des choses que l'on pouvait d'ordinaire considérer comme apaisantes. Il y avait quelque chose de la vie courante, voir même d'intime qui, d'un côté lui réchauffait le coeur, mais de l'autre la faisait se sentir coupable. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dû sortir plus, faire en sorte de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, tomber amoureuse une seconde fois. Donner à Izuku un père. Une autre figure parental qui aurait pu lui montrer comment se tenir droit dans ses bottes au lieu d'être tout le temps rabaissé, effrayé par tout et par tout le monde. Un modèle qui n'aurait pas existé que sur du papier et du plastique mais qui aurait été bien réel et présent.

Avec un gros soupire, Inko essaya d'ignorer ces sombres pensées, revenant à l'instant présent en percevant le sifflement de la bouilloire dans la cuisine. Au moins avait-elle réussi - plus ou moins - à organiser une rencontre entre Izuku et son idole.

Elle pouffa légèrement. La situation lui faisant beaucoup penser à _Cette Nuit Particulièrement Sombre_, une romance mielleuse entre une mère célibataire impliquée à dessin dans une attaque criminelle juste pour y croiser la route du super Héros favori de son fils - sauf que dans le livre le héros en question était le coup d'un soir perdu de vu depuis de longue années et, bien sûr, le père de son fils, tandis qu'Inko était pratiquement certaine qu'elle n'avait jamais croisé All Might auparavant et encore moins passer la nuit avec lui.

_Malheureusement._

Elle s'étouffa presque avec son propre rire - ce n'était définitivement pas le genre de pensé dont elle avait besoin maintenant. Ou jamais. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Elle enfonça son visage dans le premier tablier de cuisine qu'elle trouva. Bon, pour être honnête, elle s'était sentit un peu seule durant les derniers mois (en tout cas plus seule encore que d'habitude) et peut-être que palier à cette solitude en lisant de la romance avait eu quelques effets secondaires. Le fait qu'elle préférait les histoires incluant des Héros et qu'All Might ressemblait exactement à tous ces fascinant personnages héroïques-devenant-des-amants n'aidait pas non plus. Seulement ce n'était pas comme si à la fin de la journée elle se serait transformée en frêle Mary Sue, donc il était préférable de repousser le plus loin possible ce genre de pensées. Et peut-être aussi de changer son genre de lecture pour le remplacer par un autre, comme par exemple ce livre qui parlait d'un détective et de son chat (sans aucun héros) qui avait attiré son attention quelques jours plus tôt.

Izuku criant de joie et détalant à toute vitesse vers sa chambre ramena une fois de plus Inko à la réalité. Elle profita de ce bref moment de silence pour amener une tasse de thé à leur invité.

"Je suis désolée." dit-elle en lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule en direction du couloir, quelque peu inquiète par les bruits provenant de la chambre de son fils, "il ne sait pas quand s'arrêter."

All Might secoua la tête.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, vraiment. Je vous l'ai dit, c'est la meilleure partie de mon travail."

"Eh bien," déclara Inko en regardant fixement la tasse de thé fumante. C'était (encore) celle qui avait les couleurs d'All Might et qui était, probablement, la plus grande qu'ils avaient dans cette maison. Pourtant elle semblait presque _petite_ entre ses mains.

En parlant de ça, maintenant qu'elle pouvait les voir d'aussi près, sans les effets lissant et les filtres brillants des pages de magazines, Inko remarqua à quel point elles étaient calleuses et couvertes de cicatrices. Pourtant elles semblaient… douces.

Elle se demanda à quel point ses propres mains pourraient semblées petites comparées aux siennes… Comment ce serait de sentir ses mains sur elle.

_Encore !_, songea-t-elle, réalisant subitement qu'elle n'avait toujours pas terminé la phrase qu'elle avait commencé, perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées. "Merci."

All Might sourit dans sa direction. Ca semblait un peu différent de son sourire habituel, moins éblouissant, mais plus chaud et plus doux.

"Je pense qu'Izuku avait vraiment besoin de ça. Vous savez, il est…" Inko hésita, incertaine quant à l'impact que ces mots pourraient avoir sur la fierté de son fils. "Il ne s'est pas senti aussi spécial depuis un moment je crois."

Avant qu'All Might n'ai pu répondre quoi que ce soit, Izuku ré-émergea du couloir, portant autant d'objet dans ses bras que ces derniers pouvait en contenir et les éparpilla sur le canapé.

"Izuku !" S'exclama Inko, son regard passant de la pile d'effigies à All Might, sûre que cette fois il allait être agacé. Mais il prit juste le marker que lui tendait son fils avant de faire craquer ses doigts et de lancer un joyeux "Au travail !".

Après qu'il eut plus ou moins signé tout ce qui pouvait l'être, y compris Izuku lui-même (qui avait promptement assuré "ce n'est pas toxique maman, promis !"), All Might, avec quelques difficultés étant donné l'excitation du jeune garçon, parvint à quitter le canapé pour s'apprêter à partir.

Il s'arrêta un instant sur le balcon et déclara : "J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop dérangé."

"Bien sûr que non !" répondit Inko pendant que derrière elle Izuku ne cessait de murmurer de façon incohérente. "Sentez-vous libre de passer quand vous voulez."

"Merci, j'y penserais."

Il ne la regardait pas vraiment en disant ça, prétendant être distrait par un couple d'oiseaux volant par-dessus l'immeuble. Intérieurement cela ne surprit pas beaucoup Inko. Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait sans doute pas.

Il s'inclina dans un rapide salut, fit un signe de la victoire adressé à Izuku puis sauta du balcon, disparaissant de sa vue quelques secondes plus tard.


	8. Chapter 8

**Résumé**:

**Note de l'auteure**:

Je ne dois pas être loin de perdre le compte de quel chapitre est quelle rencontre mais ce genre de détail ne m'arrêtera pas !

Profitez de ce nouveau chapitre dans lequel Toshinori transforme une situation gagnant-gagnant en trois fois gagnante et où Inko fait une rencontre inattendue sur un banc.

* * *

Chapitre 8: La Deuxième Troisième Rencontre (partie 1)

C'était une belle matinée chaude et ensoleillée à Batu et Toshinori Yagi, âge_ parfois je dois vraiment m'arrêter pour compter parce que je ne m'en rappel pas tout de suite_, essayait de son mieux de se dissimuler derrière un journal. Il était assis sur un banc, en partie caché de l'entrée de la station par une grosse affiche promotionnelle et, pour faire bonne mesure, se tenait légèrement penché pour que les arbres alentour lui prodiguent une couverture supplémentaire.

Était-ce une drôle de coïncidence qu'il soit assigné à patrouillé dans le secteur de Batu à ce moment-là ?

Non, pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas drôle, et ce n'était pas non plus une coïncidence. Personne ne lui donnait d'assignation, au mieux Naomasa lui indiquait ce qui semblait suspicieux et méritait d'être vérifié. Il était là de son propre fait. Après tout, il devait s'assurer qu'Inko ne se retrouve pas (_encore_) impliquée dans une quelconque attaque de vilain. Le fait qu'elle l'ait été une première fois à cause de lui était une autre raison qui le poussait à être venu - il devait s'assurer que ça ne se reproduise pas une seconde fois, comme une sorte de geste d'excuse, et si cela signifiait découvrir en cours de route quel genre d'_ami_ était celui qu'elle devait voiret bien, ce ne serait qu'un effet collatéral pour lequel il n'avait aucun intérêt, vraiment.

Quoi qu'il en soit, juste pour être sûr ("_à un niveau parfaitement hypothétique, juré_") il avait discuté avec Naomasa de ce qui était considéré comme du harcèlement ou pas en passant à son bureau pour vérifier ces rapports d'activités suspectes encore une fois. Au final ils avaient concluent que tant qu'_All Might_ patrouillait, garder un œil sur une civile spécifique parmi d'autres n'était qu'une partie de son travail, et définitivement pas un crime.

"Mais je ne connais aucun Yagi Toshinori, au cas où il viendrait à se faire arrêter." Avait néanmoins ajouté le détective.

Puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle Inko était supposée rencontrer son _ami_, il était arrivé à Batu tôt dans la matinée. Il était persuadé qu'elle allait venir en train car la ville était assez difficile d'accès en voiture, et il pensait qu'elle ne serait pas là trop tard puisqu'elle devait amener quelque chose à manger. Toutefois, il attendit bien trois ou quatre heures avant de l'apercevoir enfin sortir de la gare, vêtue d'une jolie robe et d'un gilet rose, portant un petit panier ainsi que son sac à main.

Elle commença à regarder autour d'elle en cherchant quelqu'un, il se recroquevilla donc dans son sweat à capuche trop grand et teint le papier journal le plus proche possible de son visage.

Inko marchait de long en large devant la station, lançant avec espoir des regards ici et là à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait. Après un moment elle décida de s'asseoir sur un des bancs situés à proximité, continuant de chercher à localiser son ami du regard. Finalement, elle sortit un livre de son sac et commença à lire sans cesser de jeter des coups d'œil par-dessus les pages.

Toshinori continua d'observer furtivement par-dessus son journal, oubliant un peu trop vite de prêter attention à tous les passants et de se préoccuper de ce rapport d'activité suspecte. Faire attendre Inko comme ça n'était pas très_ amical_, songea-t-il. Lui ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Sauf s'il se retrouvait impliqué dans une attaque criminelle, ces dernières ayant toujours tendance à survenir au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, parfois il était même compliqué de s'en aller même une fois le vilain appréhendé.

Cependant, dans ce cas de figure, il aurait au moins essayé de trouver un moyen de l'avertir de son retard.

Il ricana en s'imaginant essayer de taper un sms (une tâche difficile lorsqu'un seul de vos doigts pouvait presser six touches à la fois) en plein milieu d'un combat pour avertir Inko qu'il serait retardé. Comme pendant un_ rendez-vous_ par exemple.

Il cacha à nouveau son visage brûlant derrière son journal.

Il eu besoin de plusieurs minutes et de beaucoup de volonté pour écarter ce dangereux train de penser et jeter à nouveau un regard vers Inko. Lorsqu'il le fit il essaya de rester concentrer sur son environnement plutôt que sur elle.

Comme ce groupe de touristes bruyants.

Ou le moineau grassouillet qui sautillait sur le chemin.

Les fleurs colorés qui s'épanouissaient dans la jardinière près de l'endroit où Inko était assise.

Comme ses cheveux brillaient d'un vif éclat émeraude dans la lumière du soleil, comme sa tenue lui allait bien, et comme elle semblait perdue dans le monde des mots qu'elle lisait - elle ferma subitement le livre en sursautant et Toshinori bondit sur ses pour pieds voir ce qui n'allait pas. C'était une fausse alerte, elle avait seulement été surprise par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Néanmoins, maintenant qu'il était debout et qu'il avait accidentellement déchiré le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains dans la panique de l'instant, il décida d'en profiter pour se rapprocher un petit peu.

Inko raccrocha et fixa l'écran de son téléphone jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne.

On lui avait _encore une fois_ posé un lapin. Honnêtement ce n'était pas une grande surprise - c'était arrivé lors des trois, voire quatre dernières fois qu'elle avait essayé d'organiser une rencontre - mais ça faisait mal quoi qu'il en soit. Bien sûr son ami s'était profusément excusé et avait promis de s'arranger pour la voir une prochaine fois le plus vite possible, mais tout de même… Inko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander si elle n'était pas en train d'essayer d'imposer une amitié à sens unique à quelqu'un qui n'était clairement pas intéressé. Ça voulait sans doute dire, toutes choses considérées, qu'elle avait atteint un point dans sa vie où elle n'avait certainement plus aucune relation forte.

Mais ça n'allait pas rester ainsi n'est pas ? Elle avait commencé à sortir un peu plus, maintenant qu'Izuku n'était plus un petit enfant, et n'était-ce pas la raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé à suivre les cours de Mme Rottenmeier ? Pour s'amuser et rencontrer quelqu'un de nouveau ? Ça fonctionnait plutôt bien jusqu'à présent ! Bon d'accord elle n'avait parlé qu'avec un seul de ses camarades et Toshinori semblait assez _marginal_ mais une fois passée son apparence un peu particulière, il était facile de voir quelle genre de bonne personne il était. Il lui rappelait un peu ce libraire dégingandé dans _Le Héros Décimal Dewey_\- excepté pour le fait que dans le livre l'étrange libraire s'avérait être le héros qui allait sauver le personnage principale ainsi que la ville entière, hors Inko doutait fortement que Toshinori puisse accomplir quoi que ce soit d'héroïque (à part lorsqu'il s'agissait d'intercepter quelques cappuccinos volants) étant donné son état de santé.

Le crissement subaigüe d'un train entrant en gare lui rappela subitement où elle se trouvait. Son rendez-vous était tombé à l'eau, certes, mais elle devait toujours aller visiter le Temple de Batu. Si elle se dépêchait, elle pouvait sans doute aller au temple et revenir à la gare à temps pour monter dans le prochain train en partance pour Musutafu.

Elle était en train de s'assurer qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait - le livre était dans ses mains, son téléphone de retour dans son sac et son panier à côté d'elle - lorsque le banc sur lequel elle se trouvait trembla sous le poids d'une personne s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

"Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous, madame ?"

Inko se tourna vers l'homme qui venait juste de lui parler, prête à saisir ses affaires et à courir vers la gare, son esprit déjà remplie de pensées anxieuses à propos de mauvaises rencontres avec des voleurs, des agresseurs ou pire, lorsqu'elle réalisa _qui_ lui tenait à présent compagnie.

"Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter." dit-il en relevant légèrement sa capuche pour lui laisser entrapercevoir son visage, "Mais je dois rester sous couverture."

Elle émit un hoquet entre le rire et l'ébahissement.

"Vous portez un sweat-shirt All Might." remarqua-t-elle.

"Parfois la meilleur des cachette est à la vue de tous." répondit-il, saluant brièvement de la tête un passant.

Il n'avait pas tort. S'il avait été en costume au lieu de ce vieux pull à capuche jaune qu'il semblait affectionner, il y aurait sans aucun doute eu une foule autour d'eux actuellement. Mais personnes ne semblait prêter attention au grand fanboy d'All Might assis à côté d'elle.

"La question tient toujours, d'ailleurs. Y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous ?"

Inko secoua la tête.

"J'attendais juste un ami." dit-elle. Puis en rassemblant tout son courage elle tenta de continuer à faire la conversation. "Et vous ?"

"Je suis ici pour le travail. Plus ou moins."

"Est-ce que… je suis en train de vous retenir alors… Est-ce qu'il y a…" Elle regarda autour d'elle comme si un vilain pouvait surgir à tout moment.

"Non, ne vous inquiétez pas !" dit-il en essayant de se montrer le plus rassurant possible, "Je patrouille seulement dans la zone. C'est une routine assez ennuyeuse. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire que regarder les gens."

Elle acquiesça puis garda le silence un moment.

"Mon ami a annulé notre rencontre." Finit-elle par dire, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Toshinori le savait. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à parvenir à cette conclusion en ayant _non-intentionnellement_ entendu sa conversation téléphonique pendant qu'il se rapprochait en utilisant un homme excentrique pourvu d'une énorme coiffure pour dissimuler son arrivée. Il n'avait pas prévu _d'interagir _avec elle, il voulait juste être certain qu'elle allait bien - mais il aurait pu juré que ce n'était pas le cas. Son ton avait été si abattu pendant l'appel qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de ressentir l'urgente envie de lui remonter le moral en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et blâmer une situation hasardeuse pour expliquer leur rencontre inopiné.

Puis il s'était rappelé les paroles de Naomasa et en y réfléchissant, _Toshinori _pouvait difficilement se cacher derrière le hasard puisqu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait rendez-vous à Batu.

Cependant _All Might, _lui_,_ le pouvait.

Il était là à cause d'elle, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais le rapport d'activité suspecte existait bel et bien, donc il n'était pas complètement inconcevable pour un héros professionnel de patrouiller dans la zone - et elle n'avait jamais annoncé à All Might son intention de venir ici donc il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle pense qu'il l'ait suivi. C'était une situation gagnant-gagnant. Ou plutôt trois fois gagnante puisqu'All Might pouvait lui remonter le moral et s'assurer qu'elle ne craignait rien, Inko ne serait pas inquiétée par l'idée d'avoir été suivie et Toshinori ne risquait pas de se faire arrêter.

Pas pour l'instant en tout cas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Résumé**:

Ou la rencontre inattendue (enfin… "Inattendue") d'Inko et Toshinori dans le charmant village de Batu continue.

Quelque chose va-t-il se passer ?

Oui.

Attendez, comment ça _OUI_ ?!

**Note de l'auteur**:

J'ai passé un long moment à m'imaginer écrire ce chapitre et donc je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire. Mais le voilà ! Peut-être qu'il est un peu long. Peut-être que j'aurais dû le couper autrement et faire celui d'avant un peu plus long… enfin bref !

Enjoy.

[Voici une note de rappel au cas où vous en auriez besoin, (car il m'est apparu que tout le monde ne le savait peut-être pas) :

Les _Onigiris_ sont des boules de riz triangulaire que l'on retrouve typiquement dans beaucoup de manga/anime.

Un _Omamori_ est une amulette de protection typiquement japonaise qui se vend dans les temples et que l'on retrouve également dans de nombreux anime/manga.]

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La Deuxième Troisième rencontre (partie 2)

"Je m'y attendais un peu à vrai dire." ajouta Inko avant que Toshinori n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

Peut-être que c'était mieux, d'ailleurs, car il n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il aurait pu répondre à ça.

_Je suis désolé mais en même temps je suis plutôt content que votre ami ne soit pas là_ ne semblait pas très approprié.

"C'était juste une vieille connaissance de mon précédent travail après tout." Continua-t-elle. "Et je sais que passer un après-midi entier avec moi n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant."

"Ce n'est pas vrai." Il réalisa brusquement que ses mots pouvaient être interprétés dans le mauvais sens - ou le _bon_ sens selon le point de vue - donc il essaya de s'expliquer. "Je veux dire, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle votre ami a annulé votre rendez-vous."

"Qui sait." Soupira Inko. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'horloge. "Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. Je dois aller faire un tour au temple. Ensuite je pense que je vais rentrer."

"Le temple de Batu ?"

"Oui. Savez-vous comme leurs Omamoris sont populaires ?"

Toshinori acquiesça.

"Ma voisine a l'habitude de venir visiter le temple à cette période de l'année et de ramener une amulette pour tous les membres de sa famille. Mais elle est malade en ce moment, donc je suis venue en chercher à sa place."

"C'est très gentil de votre part."

Elle secoua la tête, comme pour réfuter son affirmation.

"Je suis venue avec mes propres raison également. J'ai pensé à prendre quelque chose pour Izuku, pour ses prochains examens de mi- semestre qui approchent."

"C'est toujours très gentil de votre part." dit Toshinori, "Même si je pense qu'il n'aura aucun problème avec ses évaluations. Il m'a semblé être un garçon intelligent."

"Je sais." répondit Inko avec un soupire, "mais je suis un peu inquiète. Vous voyez, il est si déterminé à avoir les meilleurs résultats possible pour…"

Elle se tut un moment.

"Il a cette idée folle, vous savez ? D'intégrer UA l'année prochaine. Et j'ai peur que ce soit la plus grosse déception de sa vie."

"Les examens d'entrée sont difficile je vous l'accorde. Mais je suis certain qu'il peut y arriver."

Ce n'était pas un mensonge - le fils d'Inko avait fait preuve de connaissances incroyables au sujet des héros et de leur travail pendant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé à discuter ensemble, ses remarques sur tel ou tel affrontement avaient été précises et toujours très justes. Il était clairement assez doué et motivé pour intégrer la filière générale, aussi bien que le management ou le support technique si cela l'intéressait d'avantage.

Inko secoua la tête, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

"Je ne sais pas s'il vous l'a dit…" commença-t-elle.

Elle hésita, cherchant les bons mots pendant quelques instants.

"Il est Sans-Alter."

Ce ne fut pas une surprise puisque _Toshinori_ le savait déjà.

"Je vois." commenta-t-il. "Ce n'est pas ça qui devrait l'arrêter pour passer les exam-"

"Il vise la filière héroïque." Lâcha Inko, les yeux soudains humides et la voix légèrement tremblante. "Pouvez-vous l'imaginer ? Vouloir devenir un héros sans Alter ?"

Les mots de Toshinori moururent sur ses lèvres. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire que non, il ne pouvait pas _imaginer_ ce que c'était, parce qu'il le _savait_.

Il ne le comprenait que trop bien. Et c'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il avait tellement apprécié sa conversation avec le gamin, parce que même s'ils n'avaient pas parlé de ça, il s'est revu lui-même au même âge chez ce garçon.

Cette pensé était dangereusement liée à une autre…

Que peut-être il pourrait…

Il avait l'intention de trouver son successeur à UA après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr il pensait le dénicher parmi les aspirants héros. Il pouvait les observer, les étudier, choisir le meilleur pour hériter du One for All, seulement… était-ce vraiment ce qu'il était supposé faire ? Une rencontre dû au hasard n'était-elle pas plus significative qu'une décision programmée ?

Nana ne l'avait-elle pas choisit par caprice après tout ?

Inko se mépris sur son silence prolongé.

"Je sais," fit-elle en se frottant doucement le coin des yeux, "c'est insensé n'est pas ?"

"Ça l'est." répondit Toshinori. Malgré les efforts d'Inko, une larme finit par s'échapper pour couler sur sa joue. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner son mouchoir, en partie parce qu'il était usé, froissé et tâché, d'autre part parce que c'était celui qu'elle lui avait donné en premier lieu - il se contenta donc d'essuyer sa joue avec son pouce. "Mais ce n'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose."

Elle frémit un peu à son contact mais parvint à esquisser une ébauche de sourire.

"Vous croyez ?"

"Je vais être honnête avec vous." déclara Toshinori, "Je ne pense pas que votre fils puisse entrer dans la section héroïque sans Alter. Mais UA était mon académie de formation vous savez ?"

Elle acquiesça.

"Je pourrais lui donner…" _l'Alter dont il a besoin ?_ "Quelques conseils, peut-être ?"

"Vraiment ?"

"Ce serait avec plaisir." assura Toshinori, écrasant complètement ce qui restait de sa précédente résolution de ne jamais, jamais revoir Inko en tant qu'All Might.

Après ça l'humeur d'Inko changea drastiquement - son sourire triste se fit plus sincère et elle se mit à parler de son fils, puis de ses voisins, puis d'un peu tout et n'importe quoi, ajoutant une centaine de "merci" ici et là. Et, comme lors de leur première rencontre quelques semaines plus tôt, Toshinori se sentit à l'aise, presque bercé par le son de sa voix, complètement perdu dans tous les détails de cette vie normale qu'il trouvait si intéressante.

"Voulez-vous un onigiri ?" demanda-t-elle soudainement en désignant son panier.

Il accepta sa proposition avec reconnaissance et la regarda sortir l'onigiri le plus parfait qu'il ait jamais vu d'une petite boite à repas. Et il n'avait pas seulement l'air parfait - il était également délicieux, mais étant donné la manière (quelque peu personnelle certes) dont Mme Rottenmeier avait traité les préparations d'Inko durant les leçons, il n'y avait pas de quoi être surpris.

Il l'avala tout entier de façon assez peu cérémonieuse, surtout parce qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures et que maintenir son apparence de malabare demandait pas mal d'énergie.

Inko ne sembla pas s'en formaliser et émis un petit rire.

"Vous en voulez d'autres ? J'en ai quelque uns en plus là-dedans. Et aussi des pâtisseries."

"Vous êtes sûre ?"

Elle acquiesça et lui en offrit rapidement un deuxième.

Il goba celui-là aussi et était sur le point d'en avaler un troisième lorsqu'il remarqua qu'un nouveau groupe de touriste commençait à le dévisager de façon suspicieuse.

"Mmm." dit-il en rabattant un peu plus la capuche de son sweet sur son visage, "j'ai une proposition à vous faire miss Inko."

Elle sembla remarquer à son tour l'attention pesante du groupe d'étrangers et acquiesça en direction de Toshinori.

"Pourquoi ne pas aller visiter le temple puis trouver ensuite un endroit sympathique où manger ?"

Toshinori observa Inko se placer dans la file d'attente de la petite boutique du Temple de Batu.

Il trouvait cela impoli de la laisser y aller seule mais le magasin de souvenir était trop petit et trop rempli pour lui, il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être démasqué. Au moins il se fit un devoir de l'attendre dans un coin d'où il pouvait facilement garder un œil sur elle.

Elle regarda différents items, essayant d'éviter de bousculer les autres clients, vérifiant les prix sur le stand et s'arrêtant parfois pour réfléchir. Elle se tourna vers lui et il lui fit un petit signe, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas la réaction qu'elle attendait car elle détourna brusquement les yeux et se cacha derrière un couple de personnes âgées. Après quelques minutes elle fit la queue pour payer ses achats et attendit patiemment son tour.

Il l'avait déjà remarqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu - et aussi la seconde première fois - mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le constater encore et encore. Il la trouvait belle. Pas de cette beauté lisse et presque fausse prisée et honorée par les médias, non, la beauté d'Inko était plus naturelle et _humaine_, quelque chose qui ne captait pas immédiatement le regard mais se révélait petit à petit. C'était une vue réconfortante et douce pour ses yeux fatigués, tout autant que sa voix qui apaisait son esprit. Mais elle avait beau être douce et gentille à la fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir chez elle une force de caractère latente et d'être convaincue que, si les circonstances l'exigeaient, elle serait prête à rendre coup pour coup.

Si la situation avait été différente il aurait considéré _sérieusement_ la possibilité d'une vraie relation romantique avec elle. Si ça n'avait pas signifié la mettre en danger, par exemple. Ou s'il n'avait pas ressembler à… peu importe ce à quoi il ressemblait désormais, il préférait ne pas se préoccuper du reflet qu'il renvoyait dans le miroir quand c'était possible. Mais actuellement, telle que les choses étaient il n'avait rien à lui offrir à part un corps en miette et la possibilité de devenir la cible d'une ribambelle de vilains, donc pour le moment - et probablement pour la suite - il était juste heureux de pouvoir l'observer et avancer vers une amitié parfaitement sûre. Et peut-être qu'un jour il pourrait juste… lui tenir la main ? Ce n'était pas une pensée déplacé, se tenir la main n'incluait pas forcément d'avoir des sentiments romantiques n'est-ce pas ? Ce serait juste comme... se tenir bras-dessus bras-dessous, et tenir quelqu'un par le bras n'était rien d'autre qu'une marque de bonne manière. Oui. Devenir amis et se tenir la main semblait être quelque chose qu'il pouvait accomplir.

Il était toujours profondément perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'Inko revint vers lui.

"Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre." lui dit-elle tout en ajustant son sac à main sur son épaule.

"Vous avez trouvé ce que vous étiez venu chercher ?"

"Ah, et bien... je - oui !" répondit-elle en regardant partout sauf lui alors que ses joues rougissais subitement, "V-voulez-vous trouvez un endroit où s'installer pour manger ? Si vous êtes toujours partant pour ça ?"

Toshinori acquiesça et commença à marcher vers l'entrée du Temple.

"Ah, uhm.. Je…"

Inko s'arrêta et le regarda avec embarras.

"Le parc… est de ce côté ?" dit-elle en pointant la direction opposée.

"Je sais. J'ai pensé que nous pourrions aller un peu plus haut dans la montagne."

"Ah." fit-elle en regardant vers le sommet de la montagne. "C'est vrai que c'est un bel endroit, mais il faut prendre une cabine téléphérique. Il risque d'y avoir du monde et elles sont - heu- vraiment petite..."

"Vraiment ?" demanda-t-il en lui offrant son bras et en recommençant à marcher droit vers le gros panneau de bienvenue situé à l'entrée du temple où étaient affichées quelques informations à l'intention des visiteurs.

"O-oui." répondit-elle en se laissant guider, toujours un peu confuse.

Elle sembla prendre conscience de ses intentions seulement lorsqu'il l'emmena derrière le panneau, dissimulé à la vue des autres visiteurs, la souleva après s'être assuré qu'elle avait une bonne prise sur son sac et son panier, et sauta dans les airs.

Elle se cramponna fermement, se pressant contre lui par peur de tomber, et il décida de la rassurer un peu en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Uniquement pour sa sécurité bien sûr, ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la douceur et la chaleur qui émanait d'elle. Ce fut également une pure coïncidence s'il calcula mal sa trajectoire et atterri un peu plus abruptement que prévu, ce qui poussa Inko à cacher son visage contre sa poitrine en poussant un petit cri de frayeur. Une pure coïncidence vraiment.

Ils atterrirent dans une petite clairière parmi les arbres, non loin de la station de téléphérique, et s'assirent dans l'herbe. Inko lui demanda quelques détails à propos d'UA, comment se passaient les cours, est-ce que chaque matière étaient également tenues en haute estime en dehors des pratiques héroïques, connaissait-il personnellement les professeurs qui encadraient l'année à venir (il esquiva un peu sur ce point) et ainsi de suite. Il fit de son mieux pour lui répondre, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve à parler de ses propres années d'études. Il passa néanmoins sous silence les méthodes d'enseignement de Gran Torino pour éviter de lui faire peur et aussi… parce qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à s'en rappeler non plus.

Ils partagèrent le reste des onigiris et le gâteau à l'ananas renversé d'Inko qui, Toshinori devait l'admettre, atteignait un tout autre niveau que le sien, et pas seulement parce qu'il pouvait mordre dedans sans risquer de se casser une dent.

Inko fixait les petits nuages blancs qui traversaient paresseusement le ciel bleu, ne sachant pas très bien ce qu'elle pouvait dire ensuite.

Elle avait toujours du mal à saisir la réalité de la situation - elle était en train de partager un pique-nique avec All Might, qui était assis dans l'herbe à côté d'elle et profitait du soleil et de ses talents culinaires. Quelque part il lui était plus facile d'imaginer qu'elle s'était simplement endormi dans le train en chemin pour Batu en lisant _Déception avec un Criminel Improbable_ et que son subconscient l'avait envoyé dans un mélange de l'histoire de son livre et d'un rêve un peu fou. Toutefois ce n'était pas seulement trop réel (bien qu'incroyable) pour être un rêve, elle s'était aussi pincé plusieurs fois discrètement et ça lui avait fait mal à chaque fois, elle était donc quasiment sûre qu'elle était bien réveillée.

"Je veux dire, j'ai mangé quelque chose de semblable l'autre jour et c'était pratiquement aussi dur que de la brique."

Inko pouffa.

"Ce n'est pas si difficile à faire. Il faut juste faire attention avec les quantités des ingrédients."

"Oui certainement. Pour être honnête, je suis plus du côté _spontané_ de la cuisine."

"Vous savez," commença Inko en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté et examinant sa silhouette, "vous me rappelez en quelque sorte-"

Une brusque bourrasque de vent peu naturelle l'interrompit soudain.

Même si All Might bougeait assez lentement, se redressant en étirant paresseusement ses bras vers le haut comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il avait déjà prévu de faire, Inko ne pu s'empêcher de capter une sorte d'expression alarmée dans ses yeux qui n'était pas là avant.

Elle était sur le point de lui demander si quelque chose n'allait pas lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'une feuille morte s'était accroché dans ses cheveux.

"Venez par-là." dit-elle en tendant la main sans vraiment penser à ce qu'elle faisait, "Vous avez quelque chose de coincé dans les cheveux."

Elle retira précautionneusement la feuille et remis ses cheveux en place de quelques gestes doux. Seulement lorsqu'elle le sentit tressaillir et le vit la regarder comme s'il était presque _effrayé_ elle réalisa qu'elle avait peut-être franchi une limite qu'elle n'était pas supposée dépasser, pas maintenant, ni jamais.

Elle voulut s'excuser immédiatement mais un coup de tonner l'interrompit avant qu'elle n'ait pu prononcer un mot.

Tous deux levèrent instinctivement les yeux vers le ciel, bien plus sombre que quelques minutes auparavant et couvert de gros nuages gris.

Quelques gouttes épaisses commencèrent à tomber et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que l'averse se transforme en un déluge déchaîné.

Ça ressemblait juste à un manque de chance flagrant mais Toshinori ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser au rapport d'activité criminelle qui avait lu au poste quelques jours plus tôt. Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement inquiétant dans cette soudaine pluie torrentielle et le vent puissant qui l'accompagnait, s'il se rappelait bien, la plupart des témoignages rapportaient différents degré de mauvais temps et des changements atmosphérique instantanés juste avant l'attaque du vilain en question.

"C'est sans doute juste un orage, ou une grosse tempête." lança-t-il à l'intention d'Inko, essayant de minimiser la nature suspicieuse de cette pluie tandis qu'il ouvrait la fermeture éclair de son sweet-shirt avant de l'ôter et de le placer sur ses frêles épaules. "Mais je pense que je devrais quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil à sa source."

Inko lui lança un regard assez inquiet auquel il répondit par un rire.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais d'abord vous ramener à la station." ajouta-t-il en ajustant la capuche sur sa tête pour qu'elle soit un peu mieux protégée de la pluie. "Mais je vous prévient que le voyage de retour risque d'être un peu plus mouvementé qu'à l'aller."

Il avait raison. Le vent était incroyablement fort et provenait de toutes les directions, à telle point que garder une trajectoire rectiligne était quasiment impossible. Il dû tellement se concentrer sur son vol qu'il ne put même pas apprécier à quel point Inko se tenait serrée contre lui.

Il atterrit juste devant la gare.

Les rues étaient désormais vides, la foule rassemblée dans les magasins et à l'intérieur de la station.

"Pouvez-vous rentrez seule ?" demanda-t-il en déposant doucement Inko à terre. La pluie tombait toujours copieusement mais ici, au pied de la montagne, elle ne semblait pas aussi forte qu'au sommet. De plus, les trains avaient l'air de circuler normalement.

Inko acquiesça, encore secouée par le vol mouvementé.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il avait un pauvre petit sourire. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas bien de la laisser en arrière comme ça mais il n'avait pas d'autre option, donc il agita la main en signe de salut et se prépara pour un nouveau saut.

"Attendez." dit-elle en cherchant frénétiquement dans son sac avant d'en sortir quelque chose. "S'il vous plaît, prenez ça."

Il lui prit le petit paquet des mains et lui lança un regard confus. Ça ressemblait à -

" Oh non, pas ça !" S'écria Inko en lui retirant la chaussette aux couleurs d'All Might qu'il n'avait absolument pas vu la première fois qu'il avait visité son appartement.

Elle la remit directement dans son sac et en sortit un autre paquet.

"Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas… J'espère que c'est le bon cette fois-ci… Je voulais vous l'offrir plus tard, en guise de remerciement pour avoir accepté de parler d'UA avec Izuku mais je pense que c'est peut-être mieux si je vous le donne maintenant même si ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour ça…" déclara-t-elle le plus vite qu'elle put en lui fourrant le nouveau paquet dans les mains.

Il l'ouvrit précautionneusement malgré l'urgence de la situation.

Il s'agissait d'un Omamori provenant du Temple.

"Celui-ci est fait pour revenir en sécurité à la maison." expliqua-t-elle, le regard rivé sur ses chaussures. "J-je ne… je n'étais pas sûre, et puis… Enfin, il y en avait d'autres et peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée mais, je ne sais pas, comme j'étais déjà là… et que ça peut plus ou moins s'appliquer à toutes les situations j'imagine…"

Inconscient de la pluie qui continuait à lui tomber dessus, Toshinori fixa un moment l'amulette dans sa main, puis la femme devant lui, presque englouti dans son sweat à capuche trop grand, qui s'agitait, se tordait nerveusement les mains et murmurant des choses à propos d'espérer qu'il n'ait pas trouvé son cadeau offensant.

D'ordinaire, les gens lui demandaient de partir.

Le pressait d'agir.

_Avance, va de l'avant_.

C'était son devoir, c'était ce qu'il était, et il ne l'avait jamais, jamais regretté, même pas une seconde. Et puis tout à coup elle était là, en train de lui demander de retourner sain et sauf à la maison. Espérant qu'il puisse _revenir_.

Peut-être que ce fut à cause de l'adrénaline qui parcourait déjà ses veines, anticipant la possibilité d'un combat, ou peut-être parce que, comme il le suspectait déjà depuis un moment, sous sa forme actuelle il avait beaucoup moins de sang dans le cerveau, mais il fit quelque chose qui était bien au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous, comme lui tenir la main.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, sous la pluie battante et le bruit assourdissant d'un train qui entrait en gare que Toshinori Yagi, âge _définitivement trop vieux pour ces choses-là_, embrassa Inko Midoriya.

Par un concours de circonstance plus ou moins hasardeux ce fut à ce même instant, sous la pluie diluvienne qu'Inko Midoriya, 40 ans, embrassa All Might.


	10. Chapter 10

**Résumé**:

Les conséquences sont pires que ce que j'avais imaginé. Mais au final Toshinori arrive à s'en sortir avec quelque chose de crédible… ou pas ?

**Note de l'auteur**:

Je suis désolée d'arriver si tard. Je n'avais pas prévu de laisser tomber cet ÉCHANGE INTIME INATTENDU pour travailler sur autre chose et ensuite partir pour les vacances mais c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé.

J'ai été distraite.

Je veux dire, je sais exactement comment les choses vont se passer après ça donc ce n'était pas un gros cliffhanger pour moi.

_Rire diabolique dans le lointain…_

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 10: La première Quatrième rencontre.

Toshinori Yagi, âge _toujours plus que quelques jours plus tôt_, était assis à sa table dans la salle de pratique, regardant par la fenêtre, son esprit complètement vide.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé.

Enfin, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait, il se souvenait de _ça_ assez clairement, c'était ce qui s'était produit ensuite qui le rendait confus. Il savait qu'il s'était précipité au coeur de la tempête et qu'il y avait en effet un groupe de Vilains, il en avait mis quelques-uns hors d'état de nuire et les avait emmené jusqu'au poste de police le plus proche, s'assurant ainsi qu'ils soient bien mis en prison. Mais il avait l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui avait fait tout ça pendant que lui se contentait de regarder. Le reste était encore plus flou - il était rentré chez lui et puis… il n'était pas sûr. La seule chose dont il se souvenait était que lorsqu'il avait consulté l'heure ce matin deux jours s'étaient déjà écoulés, il était presque temps de se rendre en classe de cuisine. Il était donc venu.

"M. Yagi ?" L'apostropha Mme Rottenmeier depuis son bureau avec une pointe d'inquiétude inattendue dans la voix. "Vous êtes en avance aujourd'hui."

Toshinori sembla de rendre compte pour la première fois que le reste de la salle était encore vide.

"Oh. Oui. Je suppose que je le suis."

Mme Rottenmeier regarda sa montre puis revint à lui et soupira.

"Vous êtes assis là depuis presque une heure. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?"

Il acquiesça. Alors que la professeure était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, la porte s'ouvrit et d'autres étudiants entrèrent dans la pièce.

Inko arriva en dernière, pile au moment où Mme Rottenmeier s'apprêtait à démarrer la leçon. Elle était à bout de souffle, aussitôt qu'elle eut atteint sa table elle posa son sac, s'assit et dissimula son visage dans ses mains.

Toshinori émis un bruit confus sensé être un salut mais elle ne lui répondit pas, il continua donc de fixer les ustensiles posés devant lui en essayant de se souvenir de respirer de temps en temps.

Lorsque Mme Rottenmeier commença à donner les consignes pour la préparation de son Brownie recouvert de cookie à la pâte de cheesecake, il se tourna finalement vers Inko, sachant pertinemment qu'il était plus pratique de voir ce qu'elle faisait plutôt que de suivre les instructions compliqués de la professeure.

Mais Inko n'avait pas encore commença sa préparation, et étant donné la façon dont elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent en triturant la barre de chocolat qu'elle était censé utiliser, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'y mettre. Après un coup d'œil un peu plus approfondit il s'avéra qu'elle semblait aussi complètement déphasée. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, comme si elle ne les avait pas coiffer ce matin et sa veste était mise à l'envers.

Toshinori lança un rapide regard sur la fiche d'instruction et mis quelques ingrédients dans une casserole avec une main, tandis que de l'autre il commençait à casser les œufs, ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ses gestes mais gardant les yeux posés sur Inko. Elle était toujours perdue dans ses pensées, ne faisait pas attention à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. C'est alors que Toshinori réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore salué.

Était-elle en colère contre lui ? À vrai dire, elle avait toutes les raisons de lui en vouloir, mais pas à _ce_ lui - son lui actuel n'était pas celui qui l'avait embrassé vicieusement avant de disparaître au loin.

À moins qu'elle sache…

Peut-être qu'elle savait, et qu'elle avait décidé d'informer les médias de sa véritable apparence, due à sa condition actuelle, et aussi de son comportement déplorable. Mais encore une fois, si elle l'avait fait, il aurait probablement déjà été alpagué et submergé par les reporters, or vu comme il avait été distrait dernièrement il était certain que _Toshinori_ n'en avait croisé aucun.

Dans tous les cas, il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler.

"Inko…?"

Elle flancha, serrant sa barre de chocolat encore plus fort.

"Inko, est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ah!" S'exclama-t-elle en réalisant soudain où elle se trouvait et ce qu'elle était censée faire. "Je… je crois que j'étais dans la lune, depuis un moment."

Toshinori acquiesça puis, comme elle ne se décidait toujours pas à bouger, il lui prit la barre de chocolat des mains, l'ouvrit et l'ajouta avec le beurre dans la casserole qu'il était en train d'utiliser pour ses propres ingrédients. Il mélangea la mixture en ajoutant une _touche d'énergie _supplémentaire pour essayer de rattraper l'enseignante puis il versa ensuite la moitié du contenu dans un saladier et l'autre moitié dans un autre. Il observa les deux bols, puis tandis à Inko celui dans lequel il n'y avait pas de morceau de chocolat flottant au milieu.

"Vous êtes sûre que ça va ?" demanda-t-il en prenant une poignée de sucre qu'il ajouta au mélange, faisant la même chose pour elle.

"Oui." répondit-elle distraitement en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux. "Oui, je crois."

"Votre… votre veste est à l'envers."

Toshinori nettoya ses mains avec un torchon puis il l'aida à enlever le vêtement et à le remettre dans le bon sens.

"Merci. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu écervelée aujourd'hui."

Toshinori pris quelques œufs, les cassa dans un autre bol et les donna à Inko qui essaya de trouver à quelle étape de la recette est-ce qu'ils en étaient.

Elle abandonna assez vite et se tourna vers lui.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que vous embrasseriez quelqu'un juste avant de disparaître ?" murmura-t-elle.

"Non !" S'exclama Toshinori, renversant la totalité du sachet de farine dans son saladier, puis en prenant quelques poignées pour les ajouter dans celui d'Inko.

"M. Yagi," lança Mme Rottenmeier depuis l'autre côté de la classe, "je ne sais pas pourquoi vous semblez si opposé à l'idée d'utiliser le batteur pour mélanger votre préparation, mais c'est ce que vous êtes censé faire."

Il s'excusa en inclinant la tête.

"Je veux dire," reprit-il à l' intention d'Inko quelques secondes plus tard, "ça ne me semble pas être très correcte comme comportement."

"Je sais. Heu… Eh bien... Vous vous souvenez… d'Albert?"

Toshinori fit semblant d'y réfléchir une seconde avant d'acquiescer.

"Je-je l'ai rencontré l'autre jour et.. eh bien… nous nous sommes, en quelque sorte… embrassés."

Toshinori fit de son mieux pour prétendre que cette information n'avait pas plus d'impact que ça, mais resta silencieux un peu trop longtemps, puis s'étouffa brusquement avec ce qui restait de son unique poumon en s'effondrant pratiquement sur la table de travail, pris d'une soudaine quinte de toux.

"Oh ! Est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Inko en lui offrant un sopalin tout en tapotant gentiment son dos.

"Oui." répondit-il avec un dernier toussotement, regagnant sa composition, "Je crois que j'ai juste respiré de la farine."

"Oh. D'accord. Donc je disais, on s'est embrassé. Mais ensuite Albert a dû se dépêcher de partir."

"C'est grossier." commenta Toshinori, plaçant leurs deux plats dans le four. Honnêtement ça avait été plus que grossier, surtout que c'était lui qui avait initié cet… échange intime avant de s'en aller, mais après tout, _Toshinori_ n'avait aucune raison particulière d'être outragé par le comportement d'_Albert_. Au final il semblait qu'Inko n'était pas au courant de son identité secrète - ou plutôt de sa véritable identité - donc il valait mieux ne se montrer que modérément contrarié.

"Oui mais, en fait… Je sais qu'il avait ses raisons d'agir comme il l'a fait."

Toshinori, étonné, la fixa avec surprise. Comment pouvait-elle se montrer si compréhensive alors qu'elle avait tous les droits d'être en colère contre lui ?

"Est-ce que," ajouta-t-elle, "je vous avais déjà dit qu'il était souvent… très occupé ?"

"Ce n'est pas une très bonne excuse." répliqua Toshinori, ne sachant pas pourquoi il continuait de creuser sa propre tombe alors qu'elle semblait déjà assez profonde.

Inko secoua la tête.

"Il devait vraiment s'en aller. Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète en réalité." avoua-t-elle en tapotant avec une cuillère le pot de fromage blanc qu'ils étaient censés utiliser ensuite.

"Ah… bon ?"

"Non. C'est seulement que… Je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter, et il ne m'a pas non plus donné de nouvelles après…_ ça_. Ça veut probablement dire qu'il n'a pas apprécié, vous ne pensez pas ?"

"Mon dieu, non !"

"M. Yagi, peu m'importe ce que vous avez contre les fours aujourd'hui, gardez le pour vous." Gronda Mme Rottenmeier.

"Pardon."

Ils continuèrent de travailler en silence pendant un moment, le regard de la professeure fixé sur eux. Aussitôt que son attention passa sur un autre étudiant, Toshinori se tourna à nouveau vers Inko.

"Peut-être qu'il avait une autre raison de ne pas vous contacter."

_Par exemple, être tellement paniqué par ce qu'il avait fait que prendre contact ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit ! _Pensa Toshinori.

Elle laissa échapper un long soupire en fixant le second saladier et les ingrédients qu'elle était censé mélanger, Toshinori finit par le lui prendre de mains et commença à fouetter furieusement la patte.

"Vous êtes vraiment gentil aujourd'hui." murmura Inko, "Mais je ne suis pas vraiment sûre…"

"Peut-être qu'il n'a pas réalisé que vous n'aviez aucun moyen de le contacter." Dit-il en essayant de continuer à suivre les instructions de Mme Rottenmeier.

"Vous croyez ? Enfin, il ne m'a jamais donné son numéro et… je suppose qu'il est très occupé."

"C'est ça." Approuva Toshinori en versant l'étrange mixture pétillante qu'il avait obtenu dans leurs deux moules avant de les remettre dans le four. "Il doit être assez stupide pour avoir oublié qu'il ne vous avait pas donné de moyen de le contacter. Et comme il a l'air très occupé… Pas que j'approuve son comportement, pensez-vous ! Mais parfois ça arrive."

Inko haussa les épaules.

Mme Rottenmeier leur adressa un autre regard noir en frappant sa spatule sur son bureau et ils se turent un moment, préparant en silence la troisième et dernière patte de ce qu'ils étaient censés obtenir.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin terminé, Toshinori laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Les deux cheesecake brownie qu'il avait préparé ne semblait pas très différent de ceux de leurs camarades. Enfin, approximativement.

En cours de route il avait fini par oublier lequel était celui avec lequel il avait commencé et lequel était celui d'Inko. Alors que Mme Rottenmeier s'approchait de leur table pour sa vérification habituelle, Toshinori lança un rapide regard aux deux plats devant lui, choisit celui qui semblait le plus réussi et le poussa vers Inko.

Lorsque l'enseignante les atteignit, elle posa son regard sur le gâteau d'Inko et s'étira d'un sourire satisfait.

"Êtes-vous en train de nous révéler vos vrais couleurs Miss Midoriya ?" dit-elle en coupant le cake pour en goûter un morceau.

Son sourire se transforma en froncement de sourcils. "Ça semble à peine décent. Mais le goût est suspicieusement au point."

Elle lança un dernier regard presque indigné à la petite femme puis se tourna vers le gâteau de Toshinori.

"M. Yagi, vous ressemblez à quelqu'un qui vient à peine de survivre à un accident."

Sa voix était encore une fois étrangement heureuse et elle sourit même un peu en procédant au test. "Et ça a bien le goût d'un cheesecake." Elle attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires avant d'ajouter sans que Toshinori n'ai rien pu dire, "Si il avait été fait avec du roquefort."

"Mais comment c'est poss-"

Toshinori s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, en partie parce que Mme Rottenmeier était déjà en train de quitter leur table, en partie parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment argumenter sans avouer que son gâteau aurait dû avoir le même goût que celui d'Inko puisqu'ils avaient été fait ensemble. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules en roulant des yeux.

"Merci." Chuchota Inko après que la leçon ait officiellement pris fin en récupérant négligemment ses affaires. "Vous m'avez vraiment sauvé cette fois-ci."

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle aurait préféré le vôtre même si vous aviez eu l'autre." dit Toshinori.

"Pas juste pour ça… Je n'aurais rien eu à lui faire goûter si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'en ai peur. Je suis désolée. J'étais vraiment distraite."

"Ça arrive." déclara Toshinori en regardant avec amusement Inko essayer de rentrer une grosse spatule dans son sac.

Au final la voir, en quelque sorte, "positivement" énervée l'avait soulagé. C'était comme si elle avait apprécié leur… moment d'intimité inattendu et ça le rendait heureux, parce qu'il l'avait apprécié lui aussi. Malgré tout il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences - il devait lui expliquer au plus vite que ça avait été un moment d'égarement de sa part, parce qu'elle était belle, et gentille (et qu'elle sentait bon), mais qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer à la mettre ainsi en danger. Bien sûr elle allait être fâchée contre lui - contre_ All Might _\- mais il était quasiment sûr qu'elle comprendrait. Ensuite il pourrait retourner à son plan d'origine et juste devenir son ami sous sa forme actuelle, en essayant peut-être d'éviter de se retrouver trop proche ou tout seul avec elle pour empêcher tout autre moment d'intimité qui pourrait être accueilli avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme et beaucoup plus de dégoût.

Oui, il pouvait toujours commencer par arranger les choses.

"Et c'est encore en train d'arriver n'est-ce pas ?" Réalisa Inko en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle essayait de faire et secouant la tête.

"À ce rythme-là je ne peux qu'espérer ne pas me perdre sur le chemin du retour."

"Je peux vous accompagner si vous voulez." Proposa Toshinori en oubliant instantanément les bonnes résolutions prises quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Ça serait vraiment gentil." répondit Inko.

Alors qu'il traversait le quartier commerçant de Musutafu, Inko croisa son reflet dans l'une des vitrines d'un magasin.

C'était un désastre.

Elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à passer des heures devant un miroir pour sembler parfaite mais au moins elle s'arrangerait généralement pour porter une tenue assortie. Ce qui n'était pas le cas aujourd'hui, remarqua-t-elle avec horreur.

Elle essayait d'arranger ses cheveux du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais son regard ne cessait de venir se poser sur l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés.

Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il ne faisait pas non plus partie de cette catégorie de personnes, mais au lieu de lui faire remarquer son état pathétique il s'était montré plutôt compréhensif avec elle, faisant preuve d'une gentillesse peu commune pour quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine - et trop souvent même pour quelqu'un qu'on avait connu toute sa vie.

Elle sentit un étrange sentiment remué dans son estomac, mais étant donné que ces derniers jours avaient été remplis de montagnes russes émotionnelles, elle n'y fit pas très attention. En revanche elle prêta attention à la silhouette de Toshinorie qui défilait également sur les vitres de l'allée.

Il y avait quelque chose de familier chez lui qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'à présent, pour une étrange raison. Pendant une seconde elle eut l'impression folle qu'il ressemblait à -

Un cri au loin la fit presque sursauter.

Elle se figea tandis que Toshinori avançait d'un pas pour se placer devant elle. Il avait soudain l'air extrêmement tendu alors qu'il essayait de déterminer d'où provenait le hurlement.

Était-ce une attaque ?

Si c'était le cas il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'All Might arrive sur les lieux.

Le cœur d'Inko se mit à battre incroyablement vite et elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter de voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la rue quand une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux. Elle leva la tête avec appréhension mais elle réalisa rapidement que c'était un autre héros et pas lui.

Elle regarda aux alentours, sachant qu'il était habituel de voir arriver plusieurs héros professionnels sur une scène de crime, mais après un moment il fut clair qu'All Might n'était pas là. Inko soupira et se tourna vers Toshinori Il avait toujours l'air mal à l'aise, fixant nerveusement ce qui se passait au loin.

"Est-ce que ça va ?" lui demanda Inko.

Quand il fut certain que le problème venait d'être résolu il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, bien plus détendu.

"Oui. Désolé, ce genre de chose me rend toujours un peu… nerveux."

Il lui offrit son bras et ils recommencèrent à avancer.

"Moi aussi." dit-elle.

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à atteindre la résidence où se situait l'appartement d'Inko.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'elle lui eût souhaité une bonne journée après l'avoir remercié encore d'une fois d'avoir pris soin d'elle alors qu'elle était si distraite qu'elle se rappela cette étrange impression qui lui avait traversé l'esprit durant le trajet.

Elle hésita devant l'entrée principale de l'immeuble, puis elle fit brusquement demi-tour et sortit à nouveau dans la rue.

Toshinori n'était déjà plus qu'un point au loin, une grande silhouette longiligne.

Inko secoua la tête - elle ne devait plus penser clairement ces derniers temps. La seule chose qu'il lui rappelait était son balais, qui l'avait aidé plus d'une fois certes, mais seulement contre la poussière et les toiles d'araignées, jamais contre des vilains.


	11. Chapter 11

**Résumé**:

L'erreur est humaine, mais persister dans l'erreur est plutôt diabolique, voir criminel, et Toshinori le sait mieux que personne.

C'est pour ça qu'il a un plan, et une copie désormais usée de _S'excuser pour les nuls_.

Alerte au Spoil: il ne va suivre ni l'un ni l'autre.

**Note de l'auteur**:

* * *

Chapitre 11: La Seconde Quatrième Rencontre

Toshinori Yagi, âge _au moins 4 adolescents en pleine crise d'hormone_, en cette fraîche soirée était caché derrière un bouquet de buissons et observait nerveusement le balcon de l'appartement d'Inko au-dessus de lui.

Selon le manuel_ S'Excuser pour les nuls_, qu'il avait lu au moins cinq fois la veille, toute bonne scène d'excuse commençait par un tour chez le fleuriste, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il tenait actuellement un bouquet de rose. Enfin, cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi le bouquet faisait la taille d'un arbuste et pesait une tonne. Ça c'était parce que Toshinori n'avait absolument aucune idée de quelque genre de fleurs il devait choisir, il avait donc demandé conseil au vendeur en lui expliquant qu'il avait fait une _énorme_ bêtise et qu'il avait besoin de quelques chose de _proportionnel_ pour réparer ses torts.

Peut-être aurait-il dû mieux choisir ses mots.

La seule chose positive était que la taille du bouquet correspondait au moins à celle de la boîte de praline qu'il avait choisie pour l'accompagner, car, apparemment,_ le chocolat couvrait parfaitement l'amertume des excuses._

Honnêtement, il n'était pas certain que ce soit vrai, mais il n'avait de toute manière rien à perdre. Surtout parce que si tout se déroulait selon son plan, il ne reverrait plus jamais Inko après ça (pas en tant qu'All Might du moins).

Les étapes étaient claires : premièrement, s'excuser, à la fois pour l'acte vil dont il avait fait preuve et aussi pour être parti sans laisser de trace durant plusieurs jours. Deuxièmement, lui expliquer que, bien qu'il ait apprécié leur… rapprochement labiale, c'était mieux pour tout le monde -surtout pour elle - si ça restait une exception qui n'avait définitivement pas besoin d'être répétée.

Oui. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Toshinori pris une profonde inspiration, s'assura qu'il n'y ait personne aux alentours puis se transforma avant de sauter jusqu'au balcon.

Inko était assise à la table à manger avec une expression inquiète, presque effrayée. Au début Toshinori pensa que c'était de sa faute - qu'elle avait dû l'apercevoir et qu'elle était désormais (parfaitement en droit d'être) en colère - mais après un moment il réalisa que la source de son inquiétude était ailleurs puisqu'elle était assise en fixant l'écran de son téléphone et qu'elle ne semblait pas encore l'avoir remarqué. Lorsqu'elle le vit son visage s'éclaira un peu et elle se dépêcha de venir lui ouvrir.

Parmis toutes les conversations qu'il avait imaginé dans sa tête à propos de leur face à face, il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire pour la saluer. Il opta donc pour une version plus courte et moins bruyante de son habituelle phrase d'accroche.

"Je suis là." fit-il en inclinant la tête.

Il se souvint ensuite du bouquet de rose et des pralines qu'il s'empressa de fourrer dans les mains d'Inko en évitant son regard.

Au moins elle semblait aussi embrassée que lui, ce qui le rendit en quelque sorte moins inconfortable. Cependant, même si elle lui souriait, les joues invariablement rouges tandis qu'elle murmurait des remerciements, il pouvait toujours voir dans son regard cette lueur d'inquiétude qu'elle semblait éprouver avant qu'il n'arrive.

La pensée qu'elle puisse (déjà) se trouver en danger lui fit instantanément oublier toutes les pages de _S'excuser pour les Nuls_ ainsi que le malaise de la situation.

"Est-ce que je tombe au mauvais moment ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Non, non." fit-elle en posant les chocolats sur la table et en cherchant aux alentours quelque chose pour mettre les fleurs. Elle ouvrit quelques placards avant de sortir un vase. Elle l'examina, réfléchi quelques secondes, puis le reposa pour en chercher un plus grand. "C'est juste que… je m'inquiète pour Izuku."

Elle remplit le vase d'eau avant d'y placer le bouquet. Vu sa taille, ça ressemblait plus à un buisson de rose qu'à un arrangement floral, mais il était trop tard pour revenir dessus.

"Quelque chose est arrivé ?"

"Non… enfin je veux dire, oui… Sa classe est partie en voyage scolaire ce matin." expliqua Inko en reprenant son téléphone. "Ils devraient déjà être rentrés, mais apparemment il y a eu un grave accident et le bus est coincé dans les embouteillages."

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à l'écran et soupira.

"Mais il va bien." ajouta-t-elle, "Ils étaient loin de l'accident. Ils auront juste un peu de retard, c'est tout."

Toshinori sourit, ressentant étrangement un soulagement plus fort que ce qu'il avait pour habitude d'expérimenter en tant que héros lorsqu'il apprenait que "tout allait bien".

"C'est bon à savoir."

"Vous devez penser que je suis paranoïaque." lança Inko en se laissant tomber sur une des chaises de la cuisine. "Mais il commence à faire nuit et il n'est jamais rentré aussi tard, et que se passera-t-il si ses "amis"-"

"Je peux aller le chercher si vous voulez."

C'était, sans aucun doute, un bouleversement inattendu de ses plans.

Mais comment pouvait-il s'asseoir en face d'elle et lui dire toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait à lui dire dans ces conditions, alors qu'elle était clairement inquiète ? Il ne pouvait pas ignorer à quelle point elle semblait angoissée, lui annoncé qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la revoir, puis de partir comme ça. De plus, aller chercher son fils - et le sortir d'une situation potentiellement pénible - était en quelque sorte son travail de héros. Ce qui voulait dire que c'était strictement professionnel et rien de plus.

"Est-ce que… vous êtes sûr que ça ne vous ennui pas ?"

Il secoua la tête. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait promis de parler un peu de Yuuei avec le gamin. Ce serait sans doute la dernière occasion qu'il aurait avant de sortir définitivement de _leurs _vies.

"Il est au collège Aldera c'est bien ça ?"

"Oui. Izuku m'a dit qu'il m'enverrait un message lorsqu'ils seraient arrivés, ça ne devrait plus prendre très longtemps j'espère. Ça me soulagerait énormément si vous pouviez…"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis ravi de pouvoir aider."

Toshinori se tût, pas très sûr de ce qu'il pouvait ajouter après ça. Maintenant que les soucis d'Inko semblaient solutionnés il se sentait une fois de plus embarrassée par la situation présente.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

Évidemment il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il ne la reverrait plus avant de sortir et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard déposer son fils sur le balcon, il pouvait néanmoins suivre la première partie de son plan et commencer avec les excuses. Ca semblait raisonnable.

Cependant, incapable de choisir entre les dix-sept façons de s'y prendre qu'il avait élaboré, il décida de s'en remettre à l'improvisation.

Toutefois, Inko l'interrompit avec un grand sursaut avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

"Oh bon sang." dit-elle en bondissant de sa chaise. "Je vous ait laissé attendre ici !"

Toshinori essaya de lui dire que ce n'était pas un problème mais elle rejeta ses paroles d'un geste avant de lui prendre le bras pour le guider jusqu'au canapé et le faire asseoir dessus.

Le canapé émis un craquement mais Toshinori l'ignora.

"Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire ?"

Il secoua la tête mais apparemment ce n'était pas la bonne réponse. Inko le regarda avec confusion quelques instants, comme si maintenant que la possibilité de s'échapper derrière le comptoir de la cuisine n'était plus une option elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

Elle remua un peu avec hésitation en se tordant les doigts avant de finalement décider de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sans un mot.

Toshinori profita de ce moment de silence pour parler.

"Je… je suis désolé pour l'autre jour." Parvint-il à dire. "J'ai été retenu par les rapports que j'ai dû faire après l'attaque des vilains et-"

"Donc c'était bien une attaque ?" Demanda Inko en se tournant brusquement vers lui.

"Oui. Et… je ne suis pas très bon avec la paperasse, je dois l'admettre. Donc je suis resté-"

"Est-ce que ça va ?"

Toshinori lui lança un coup d'œil, pas vraiment sûr de ce à quoi elle faisait référence. Bien que la paperasse ait en effet des répercussions plutôt néfastes sur lui, ce n'était pas quelque chose de réellement mauvais.

"Je pensais que c'était juste une fausse alerte." Poursuivit Inko avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, "J'ai essayé de vérifier les informations pour voir s'il y avait la moindre mention d'une attaque criminelle à Batu. Mais il n'y en avait pas…"

"La police suspecte qu'il y aurait d'autres personnes impliqués dans l'affaire et a donc décidé de garder ça secret pour le moment." Expliqua-t-il avant de se rappeler immédiatement qu'il ne devait pas lui révéler ce genre de chose.

"Vous n'avez pas été blessé, n'est-ce pas ?" S'assura-t-elle en saisissant doucement son visage entre ses mains pour pouvoir l'examiner, d'abord le côté gauche, puis le côté droit, elle souleva son menton, ses yeux parcourant sa silhouette à la recherche du moindre signe de blessure qu'il aurait pu se faire quelques jours plus tôt.

Il ne répondit pas.

Au lieu de ça il l'attira plus près de lui et l'embrassa.

Et ça, c'était décidément un gros changement de plan.

Contrairement à la première fois, le baisé n'était pas pressé - c'était lent et doux, presque paresseux, alors qu'à l'intérieur - ou du moins ce qu'il en restait - Toshinori se sentait sur le point d'exploser sous la pression des centaines de pensées qui traversaient son esprit.

Il choisit néanmoins de toutes les ignorer, ainsi que la voix de la conscience (étrangement semblable à celle de Gran Torino) qui lui hurlait de s'en aller tout de suite et de ne jamais revenir. Il préféra se perdre dans cet agréable moment.

Lorsque dix bonnes minutes plus tard le téléphone d'Inko se mit à sonner, les obligeant enfin à s'écarter l'un de l'autre et à _respirer_, Toshinori se sentit à la fois agacé et soulagé par l'interruption. Il était encore plus incertain de ce qu'il pouvait dire après ça qu'avant, donc il fixa simplement le portable.

Inko attira l'appareil jusqu'à elle, le déverrouillage et enfouit son visage brûlant derrière l'écran.

"Je… je pense qu'Izuku est arrivé à l'école." dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il acquiesça.

Se lever du canapé fut extrêmement gênant et aucun d'eux ne dit un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Inko n'ai ouvert la fenêtre.

"Je reviens vite." Lâcha Toshinori avant de sauter du balcon.

Aussitôt qu'All Might eu disparu par la fenêtre, Inko couru jusqu'au canapé, s'y jeta et cacha son visage dans un coussin.

Elle était persuadée à cent pour cent - non même à mille pour cent - qu'il allait poliment lui annoncé que leur baisé à Batu avait été dans la folie du moment, que ça n'avait absolument aucune signification pour lui et que c'était juste une exception qui n'allait absolument pas être répété (ou quelque chose comme ça).

Seulement… il venait de l'embrasser une seconde fois.

Elle avait même anticipé quelques conversations dans sa tête, où elle lui disait que oui, elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'il y avait certainement quelques Protocole de Sécurité à prendre en compte dans ce genre de situation, qu'elle en avait parfaitement conscience, bien sûr. Elle aurait dit tout ça en gardant un visage parfaitement composé, sans laisser transparaître la moindre parcelle du tourbillon émotionnel dans lequel son baisé l'avait plongée. Elle était même allé jusqu'à pratiquer son dernier au revoir - un petit sourire bienveillant_ sans aucune larme _pendant qu'il s'apprêterait à sauter une dernière fois depuis le balcon - car elle était certaine que cette visite serait la dernière.

Mais maintenant elle était là, en attendant son retour.

Elle se releva soudain et se rua jusqu'à sa petite bibliothèque, se saisissant d'un livre sur l'étagère et le feuilletant rapidement. C'était comme sir All Might avait carrément sauté la partie centrale de _Son honneur, Son Alter,_ où le héros toujours en péril essai de renier ses sentiments envers l'héroïne parce qu'il a peur que leur relation ne la mette en danger, pour passer directement à la fin du livre où il abandonne finalement face à ses émotions.

Elle s'arrêta, le livre toujours en main.

C'était complètement fou.

Le comportement d'All Might n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les actions d'un héros fictif dans une histoire imaginaire complètement mielleuse et clichée et elle devait arrêter de tirer ses conseils romantiques de ce genre de roman.

Elle reposa le livre sur l'étagère et soupira.

Un rapide tour dans la salle de bain s'imposait, pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir un peu le visage en espérant que ses joues auraient arrêté de brûler avant qu'Izuku ne la voit. Elle se nettoya rapidement le visage, puis se demanda si elle devait mettre un peu de maquillage, ou peut-être juste une goutte de parfum, ou du rouge à lèvre… Non, ça semblait exagéré, mais peut-être que du gloss ferait l'affaire ? Elle secoua la tête et entrepris simplement d'arranger sa coiffure.

Le souvenir des doigts d'All Might passant à travers ses cheveux pendant qu'il la tenait si serré qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il n'allait plus la laisser partir lui tordit le ventre.

Elle devait penser à quelque chose d'autre avant que ses joues ne se mettent à rougir de nouveau ! Elle garda son esprit occupé en s'afférant à plier un panier de linge propre qui traînait près de la machine à laver.

Le temps qu'elle entende les exclamations d'Izuku, un bon quart d'heure s'était écoulé et elle avait réussi à plier une unique paire de chaussette…

Toshinori s'assit nerveusement à la table de la cuisine en acquiesçant discrètement à tout ce que lui racontait le gamin à propos d'un obscur héros dont il avait entendu parler dans un vieil article datant d'environ trois ans. Honnêtement, son savoir était impressionnant, d'autant plus pour un enfant de son âge, son enthousiasme n'était pas en reste et dans d'autres circonstances Toshinori aurait adoré écouter cette avalanche d'anecdotes. Cependant, suivre la conversation était difficile car sa tête était déjà pleine de pensées contradictoires qui court-circuitent dès qu'il posait accidentellement les yeux sur Inko.

S'arrêter en cours de route pour récupérer des plats à emportés après avoir plus ou moins capturé son fils dans une allée sombre proche de son école avait probablement été une mauvaise idée - sans doute pas autant que de l'embrasser _encore _une fois mais quand même. La nourriture était certes délicieuse (le gamin lui avait recommandé l'endroit en lui indiquant qu'il s'agissait d'un des préféré de sa mère) et Inko avait apprécié le geste, c'est vrai, mais il était désormais coincé à table dans une situation extrêmement inconfortable.

Il ne pouvait pas - rien que le mot l'écœurait - _largué_ Inko devant son fils. Il y avait une limite à l'indécence et elle avait déjà été largement franchie un peu plus tôt. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait qu'une seule option : attendre que le gamin aille se coucher et _ensuite_ larguer Inko, en essayant de ne pas l'embrasser cette fois, car s'il commençait à s'embrasser à cette heure-là de la nuit sans personne pour les interrompre il n'était pas sûr de ce qui pouvait arriver.

"C'était au moins gros comme ça !" S'exclama le garçon en écartant les bras autant qu'il le pu et envoyant accidentellement valser un verre. Inko le rattrapa in extremis avec son Alter avant qu'il ne tombe sur le sol puis le gronda:

"Izuku ! Fait attention !"

Toshinori ne put s'empêcher de sourire en observant le gamin s'excuser profusément avant de revenir à son histoire avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'avant.

Peut-être que manger avec eux avait été une mauvaise idée.

Mais c'était si… agréable. Peut-être pas aussi bon que les dix minutes passées sur le canapé - qui allaient sans doute figurer dans le top de la liste des _"dix meilleurs minutes de ma vie"_ de Toshinori.

C'était une expérience fondamentalement différente. Mais quelque part c'était tout aussi bien.

La culpabilité de frappa avec autant de force qu'un coup de poing.

Il ne faisait que prétendre après tout. Il faisait semblant d'être ici pour une autre raison que briser le cœur d'Inko, en prétendant être quelqu'un d'autre - ou en tout cas prétendant qu'il n'était pas son autre lui. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son autre lui prétendait également qu'il n'était pas _lui_ \- tout n'était qu'un énorme et complexe mensonge avec lequel il bernait odieusement Inko et son fils.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Inko, qui riait en disant à son fils qu'elle ne croyait pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire tandis que le garçon se défendait en expliquant qu'il l'avait lue sur un site internet inconnu.

Comment avait-il pu laisser les choses aller si loin ?

Quand avait-il ne serait-ce qu'envisager qu'omettre la plus grosse partie de la vérité n'était pas un mensonge ? Comment pourrait-il faire face à Inko durant leurs leçons de pâtisserie et prétendre que rien de... _tout ça_ ne s'était produit ?

Il était probablement le pire vilain de tous !

Au diable ses plans et ce besoin de garder les choses secrètes, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire et il devait le faire rapidement.

"J'ai quelque chose à vous dire."

Inko et son fils se tournèrent tous les deux vers lui en devenant silencieux.

Bon, peut-être pas _aussi rapidement_. Il devait d'abord réfléchir un peu à cette nouvelle résolution de dire la vérité à Inko. De plus le gamin était sans doute un bon garçon et Toshinori était quasiment certain qu'il n'irait pas révéler son secret même pour quelques minutes de gloire à l'école, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui imposer le poids de cette révélation sans qu'il y ait des conséquences.

"Est-ce que je peux utiliser votre salle-de-bain?" demanda-t-il donc.

Toshinori ferma la porte derrière lui et resta immobile face au miroir, reprenant instantanément sa véritable apparence. Inko allait sans doute être très… déçue ? Oui, probablement déçue. Peut-être un peu en colère également, ce serait raisonnable. Il ne l'imaginait pas comme quelqu'un qui puisse s'énerver violemment et faire une scène. Ce qui était bien pire, car elle risquait simplement de lui demander poliment de partir le plus loin possible d'elle et de ne jamais, jamais l'approcher à nouveau.

Et il devrait s'exécuter.

Faire face aux conséquences de ses actions, même si ça voulait dire voir son identité secrète exposée et devoir travailler encore plus dur pour s'assurer qu'aucun vilain - y compris lui-même - ne pense à faire du mal à Inko.

Avec un profond soupir il lança un regard à son reflet.

Il n'avait pas grand-chose à offrir de plus que la vérité.

Il devait juste être prêt pour ça.

"All Might ?"

Toshinori se tourna en paniquant vers la porte, se retransformant automatiquement.

Elle était toujours fermée.

"Maman dit que vous pouvez utiliser la serviette qui est dans l'armoire sous l'évier." fit le gamin de l'autre côté.

"Merci, mon garçon !" Répondit Toshinori en essayant de sonner naturel et pas comme s'il venait juste de perdre plusieurs années d'espérance de vie sous le coup de la panique.

Il attendit un peu plus longtemps, puis il tira la chasse, se lava les mains et le visage et retourna dans la salle à manger.

Inko avait déjà débarrassé la table et faisait désormais la vaisselle pendant que son fils était occupé à chercher quelque chose sur la télé. Ce n'était pas le meilleur moment, mais tant que le garçon était occupé ailleurs il pouvait se débrouiller pour lui parler en privé, leurs voix seraient couvertes par le bruit des informations et le jet d'eau du robinet.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

"Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aid-"

"All Might ! Je l'ai trouvé !" S'exclama le gamin, "La vidéo dont je vous aie parlé !"

Toshinori se tourna vers lui et essaya de dire quelque chose à propos d'aider sa mère avec la vaisselle mais elle parla avant lui.

"Ça va, je peux me débrouiller." fit-elle en souriant et en pointant Izuku d'un mouvement du menton. "Allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi."

Toshinori soupira.

Il se retrouva assis sur le canapé à regarder une vidéo amateur sur un héros underground combattant une bande de vilain. Après ça ils en regardèrent une autre, puis encore une et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'Inko ne s'asseye à côté de lui.

Ils étaient proches au point que sa cuisse touche la sienne et il se sentit pire qu'un criminel de profiter ainsi de cet innocent contact involontaire. Incapable de la regarder, Toshinori fit semblant d'être captivé par les images sur l'écran.

Après un moment - le gamin était encore en train de s'exalter en comparant différentes sortes d'Alters longue-portée - Toshinori sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se poser contre lui.

Inko s'était endormit profondément.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il avait manqué sa chance de lui parler. Cela valait-il la peine d'attendre qu'Izuku tombe également de sommeil - en admettant qu'il le fasse, vu la façon dont il semblait encore déborder d'énergie - pour ensuite la réveiller et lui imposer tout ce qu'il avait besoin de lui dire ? Probablement pas.

Peut-être que c'était mieux comme ça. Il pourrait essayer de trouver une meilleure façon de faire.

Même s'il n'était pas certain qu'il en existe une.

Lorsque la énième vidéo refusa de charger pour telle ou telle raison technique, Toshinori parvint à interrompre le gamin, lui montrant Inko et gesticulant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il était sans doute temps pour lui de s'en aller.

Le garçon ne sembla pas très heureux mais il acquiesça néanmoins avec compréhension et le raccompagne jusqu'au balcon.

Avant qu'il ne puisse trouver une autre raison de le retenir, Toshinori lui fit signe de la main et sauta dans les airs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Résumé**:

Les choses se sont quelque peu compliquées.

Mais honnêtement, pouvez-vous blâmer le pauvre Toshinori ?

… Oui. Oui, vous pouvez et vous devriez. Mais il essaye de réparer les choses ! Donc s'il vous plaît venez voir comment il essaie de s'y prendre en nous introduisant finalement la mystérieuse Inès !

**Notes de l'auteur**:

Ça m'a pris du temps de poster. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai écrit toute l'histoire ! Sauf si je décide subitement de tout remanier, ce qui est toujours une possibilité…

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 12: La Première Cinquième rencontre

Toshinori Yagi, âge _à ce point-là je m'en fiche achevez-moi_, observait les boules colorés de pâte de farine et de sucre, persuadée que l'une d'entre elle venait de bouger toute seule et absolument certain qu'elles n'étaient pas censés faire ça. Mme Rottenmeier avait clairement insisté au moins 30 fois sur le fait que cette recette nécessitait de la concentration mais avec la tête pleine de pensées parasites et une distraction sautillante qui ne cessait de s'agiter autour de lui, Toshinori n'arrivait absolument pas à se concentrer sur ce non-sens culinaire.

Inko était… contente.

Étincelante.

Radieuse même.

Elle sifflotait et murmurait une chanson tout en vacant gracieusement çà et là pour récupérer une plaque où disposer ses rangées parfaitement rondes de boules uniformément colorées (et _immobiles_) pour les placer dans le four.

Parfois elle murmurait les paroles assez fort pour que Toshinori les entendent, parfois ce n'était qu'un chuchotement diffus qui l'accompagnait tandis qu'elle suivait parfaitement les consignes de l'enseignante.

Toshinori avait prévu de croiser Inko devant le Centre Culturel avant le début de la leçon pour l'entraîner dans un endroit hors des regards - en tout cas aussi loin que possible des secrétaires - et lui dire la vérité. Mais alors qu'il l'attendait, Naomasa avait appelé pour l'informer qu'il avait quelques nouvelles à propos du groupe de vilains qu'il avait affronté à Batu et le temps qu'il lui explique tout en détail, Inko était déjà arrivée et s'était installée dans la salle de classe.

La pièce étant déjà pleine de monde, lui parler de choses d'ordre privées était devenu impossible.

Le soudain contact de sa main sur son bras le pris par surprise.

"Laissez-moi voir." fit-elle en se penchant plus près de Toshinori pour examiner les pâtisseries suspectes en en piquant une avec une fourchette. "Mettez-les juste dans le four pendant encore cinq minutes, en baissant un peu la température." Conseilla-t-elle.

Elle lui donna une légère tape dans le dos avant de retourner à ses propres biscuits tandis qu'il exécutait. Lorsqu'il se redressa après avoir placé sa grille dans le four pour la seconde fois - il avait dû se baiser pour effectuer les réglages étant donné que le four était bien trop bas pour lui - il la trouva en train de le fixer avec un sourire mystérieux plaqué sur le visage.

"... Quoi?"

"Il y a quelque chose que vous ne m'avez pas dit." Déclara-t-elle en se détournant rapidement de lui pour rassembler les ingrédients nécessaires à la prochaine étape.

Une sueur froide s'écoula soudainement le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Elle savait._

Comment ?

Et pourquoi aurait-elle attendu qu'il soit en pleine préparation de macarons pour le confronter à ce sujet ?

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Prévoyait-elle de le dénoncer devant tout le monde ? Pas qu'elle n'ait déjà plusieurs raison de la faire, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé…

Il essaya de demander le plus naturellement possible.

"Vous dire… quoi ?"

"Qui est votre mystérieuse _fille_." Répondit-elle en évitant son regard pour se concentrer un peu trop ardemment sur les ingrédients qu'elle était en train de verser dans un bol.

Il laissa échapper un petit soupir de soulagement indiscernable. Pour être honnête, il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait mais elle n'avait apparemment aucune intention de révéler son identité secrète ni son comportement honteux devant toute la classe, ce qui était plutôt positif.

"Vous savez," ajouta-t-elle en prenant son silence confus pour de la gêne, "vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez venu ici pour une fille."

"Oh. En effet."

"Mais vous ne m'avez jamais dit comment elle s'appelait."

Toshinori la fixa un moment, remarquant qu'elle avait manqué de lâcher son fouet dans le saladier, considérant la possibilité de lui dire qu'_elle_ était la mystérieuse femme en question, mais la pièce était toujours pleine de monde et ce n'était pas le bon moment. Non pas que le bon moment exista vraiment en réalité… mais un moment _privé_ serait sans doute préférable.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir inventer un nom s'il voulait éviter d'autres questions. Et puis, n'était-il pas _All… bert_, après tout ?

"Inès." lâcha-t-il en regrettant immédiatement son choix. N'était-ce pas trop évident ?

Apparemment pas puisqu'Inko hocha la tête avant de revenir à son travail.

"Je me demandais…" dit-elle ne mélangeant frénétiquement la mixture, "est-ce qu'elle est… vous savez."

"Mmh?"

"Je veux dire… est-ce que… est-ce que c'est votre petite amie maintenant ?"

C'était une question difficile.

L'était-elle ? Ça ne comptait pas vraiment si ? Même si elle l'était, elle allait finir par être tellement en colère contre lui (et aussi très déçue lorsqu'elle saurait qui il était) qu'elle allait probablement le quitter aussi sec. Ce qui lui épargnerait la tâche de le faire lui-même.

"J-je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas me montrer intrusive…"

Il secoua la tête.

"Ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que… je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous sommes. Elle et moi."

"Je… je pense que je comprends." fit-elle en poussant un soupire. Puis elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire lumineux. "Mais je suis sûre que les choses vont finir par s'arranger pour vous."

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre le minuteur du four sonna et ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur travail.

Comme par miracle, les boules de pâtes de Toshinori ressemblaient désormais bien plus aux biscuits qu'elles étaient censés former et beaucoup moins à des choses vivantes. Il s'occupa donc ensuite de préparer les ingrédients pour la garniture pendant qu'Inko se remettait à fredonner à côté de lui.

Toutefois, après quelques minutes elle s'arrêta de nouveau.

"Pourquoi ne sortirions-nous pas ensemble un de ces jours ?"

Des années à se prendre des coups, à faire face à toutes sortes d'Alter et voir des building lui tomber parfois directement sur la figure ne l'avaient pas préparé à ça. La question d'Inko le percuta sans pitié de plein fouet et le laissa muet, incapable de prononcer autre chose que des monosyllabes intelligibles.

Inko voulait passer du temps avec_ lui_ ? Ce _lui_ ? Mais qu'en était-il de l'_autre_ lui ? Devait-il se sentir flatté, ou vexé ? Ou peut-être les deux à la fois ?

"Je veux dire," ajouta-t-elle en pouffant face à l'expression de Toshinori "Vous et Inès et moi et Albert."

Toshinori passa les minutes suivantes plié en deux sur la table à tousser violemment.

Lorsqu'il parvint à reprendre sa respiration et après s'être excusé auprès d'une Mme Rottenmeier particulièrement ennuyée, il se tourna vers Inko.

"Je ne suis pas sûr..." dit-il, "Je veux dire, je ne pense pas qu'Inès voudrait sortir avec moi."

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Eh bien, pour commencer, parce que la seule idée de ce… double rendez-vous, impliquait que la _vraie_ "Inès" voulait y aller avec l'_autre_ lui, qui n'était donc pas _lui_.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer cela maintenant.

Heureusement il avait une autre raison parfaitement plausible pour laquelle ni Inko, ni Inès (ni probablement personne d'autre sur cette planète) ne voudrait sortir quelque part avec quelqu'un comme lui.

"Je…" Il se lança un regard à lui-même, insistant un peu sur les traces de sang laissées sur son tee-shirt par sa précédente quinte de toux et remarquant pour la première fois qu'il avait un morceau de pâte collée sur lui. "Je ne suis pas ce qu'on peut appeler une belle prise."

"Ah, ne dites pas ça." répliqua-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de coude, "Vous avez votre propre charme."

Il lui lança un sourire hésitant, non convaincu.

C'était la manière la plus polie de lui dire qu'il ressemblait à un monstre qu'il n'ait jamais entendu.

"Et vous êtes gentil !" Ajouta-t-elle en pressant la crème dans un tube, "C'est compliqué de trouver des personnes gentilles de nos jours."

"Mmm." fit Toshinori en commençant à mélanger le sucre et le beurre. "En fait… il y a quelque chose que je dois lui dire."

"Ah bon ?" Demanda Inko en poussant le paquet de gousses de vanille qu'il avait complètement oublié près de lui.

"Oui. Et je ne pense pas qu'elle va apprécier."

Il prit un couteau et commença à égrainé une gousse.

Évidemment qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier. Il la trompait, il lui mentait, et en plus de ça, au final il n'était qu'un être vil, pire que la pâle caricature d'un homme.

La seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer était de lui faire comprendre que la blesser n'avait jamais été son intention.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe entre vous." dit-elle en prenant doucement le couteau de ses mains inexpérimentés et en commençant à égrainer la vanille pour lui, "Mais pourquoi ne pas essayer de lui préparer quelque chose ?"

"... hein ?"

"N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes venu ? Pour l'impressionner avec vos nouvelles compétences culinaires ?"

Il lui adressa un petit hochement de tête.

"Vous voyez," déclara-t-elle en continuant d'égrainer d'une main experte, "si vous mettez vos sentiments dans ce que vous lui préparez, ça la touchera forcément. Même si elle se met en colère à cause de ce que vous comptez lui dire."

"Vous pensez vraiment que ça marche ?" Demanda Toshinori avec une pointe de doute.

Inko lui sourit.

"Bien sûr !" répondit-elle avec autant de conviction que possible.

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle venait de citer l'un des passages les plus savoureux de _L'Alter Chocolat_ et qu'elle pensait que ça pouvait marcher juste parce que ça avait si bien fonctionner dans le livre, lorsque le héros révèle sa véritable identité au personnage principal.

Mais n'était-il pas vrai que d'une certaine façon, cuisiner pouvait aider à communiquer ses vrais sentiments ?

Après tout, elle-même aurait sans doute apprécié un tel geste.

Une image d'All Might ayant préparé quelque chose pour _elle_ lui mit les joues en feu.

Ce n'était peut-être pas la même chose mais ils avaient mangé la nourriture qu'il avait rapportée. Et puis, même si ça avait apparemment été l'idée d'Izuku (à qui elle avait posé quelques questions çà et là le lendemain) et qu'il n'y avait eu aucune confession d'aucune sorte, n'était-ce pas que le début ?

...Peut-être ?

Elle n'était pas encore très sûre.

All Might était parti pendant qu'elle dormait - au début elle avait fait semblant de s'endormir pour avoir l'occasion de se presser contre lui sans qu'Izuku ne comprenne ce qui se passait mais en seulement quelques minutes elle s'était endormi pour de vrai - et encore une fois elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter, elle suspectait également qu'à part atterrir sur son balcon il n'avait pas non plus de moyen de lui envoyer un message, mais… cette fois elle ne se sentait pas aussi angoissée qu'avant. Elle y avait réfléchi et avait songé qu'il ne pouvait sans doute pas lui donner ses coordonnées aussi facilement - que se passerait-il si elles tombaient entre de mauvaises mains par erreur ? - et qu'il n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de temps libre en étant le héros numéro un. Elle en avait donc conclu qu'elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre sa prochaine visite.

Et peut-être que cette visite se passerait lorsqu'Izuku ne serait pas à la maison.

Pour qu'ils puissent parler évidemment, _pas_…

Pas _ça_-

"...Inko ?"

La voix de Toshinori la ramena subitement à la réalité.

"Inko, vous êtes en train de rayer la table…"

"Ah !" fit-elle en posant immédiatement le couteau comme s'il l'avait brûlé. "Je… Pardon, j'étais distraite."

"Je pense que je vais essayer." déclara-t-il avec un sourire. "De cuisiner pour elle."

"Vous savez quoi ?" répondit-elle en s'essuyant les mains avec un torchon avant de chercher son téléphone dans son sac. "Je vais vous donner mon numéro. Appelez-moi si vous avez besoin d'aide lorsque vous voudrez lui préparer quelque chose."

Elle observa Toshinori s'essuyer les mains sur son tee-shirt, étalant par la même occasion le morceau de pâte de macaron qui était collé sur sa poitrine, il tenta ensuite de s'en débarrasser en s'essuyant sur son pantalon avant de finalement tâtonner pour sortir son téléphone et enregistrer son numéro.

Elle dissimula un pouffement amusé derrière sa main.

Qui que soit cette Inès c'était une fille chanceuse. Et si elle était trop aveugle pour s'arrêter à l'apparence de Toshinori - qui soit dit en passant n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'il semblait le penser - alors elle devait être un peu stupide, selon Inko.

Enfin, plus qu'un peu stupide.

Complètement idiote.

Elle ne le méritait probablement pas si c'était le cas.

Inko continua de regarder Toshinori un peu plus longtemps tandis qu'il essayait, avec plus ou moins de succès, de remplir sa poche à douille, sans se rendre compte que la crème ressortait déjà par le bout.

Que pouvait donc être cette chose si terrible qu'il devait avouer à Inès ?

Probablement qu'il avait oublié de rendre un livre à la bibliothèque dans les temps, ça devait être ça. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer un seul autre crime venant de sa part.

"Attention." fit-elle en lui touchant le bras pour attirer son attention sur la tâche de crème au beurre en train de couler sur la table.

"Oh fuck !" S'exclama Toshinori. Puis il se rendit compte qu'Inko l'avait écouté et tenta de s'excuser maladroitement pour son langage. "Shit, je suis désolé -oh - heu, je…"

Elle ricana un petit peu et lui assura que ce n'était rien.

Oui, Inès était décidément une fille très chanceuse.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Toshinori était parvenu à confectionner une fournée de macaron à l'air décent.

Certes ils n'étaient pas parfaitement présentés comme ceux d'Inko ou du reste de la classe, sa construction ressemblait plus aux _débris d'un gratte-ciel après une violente attaque_ qu'à une_ jolie pyramide_, mais l'arrangement n'était pas le plus important après tout.

Mme Rottenmeier s'approcha de leur table avec un sourire en coin.

Elle lança un regard aux macarons d'Inko, puis à Inko, puis de nouveau aux petits sandwichs parfaitement ronds qu'elle avait fait. Elle en prit un et le goûta en silence.

"Mh." fit-elle avec un sourire grimaçant qui, étrangement, n'avait rien de sarcastique. "Excellent. Finalement."

Comme d'habitude, sans laisser à Inko le temps de s'exprimer elle s'approcha des macarons de Toshinori.

Elle en prit un du bout des doigts, presque comme si elle s'attendait à ce que le reste ne lui explose à la figure, avant de mordre dedans avec prudence. Elle dévisagea Toshinori, haussa un sourcil, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Inko.

"Ils pourraient être bons." dit-elle. Puis, avant que Toshinori n'ai pu ne serait-ce que se sentir surpris, elle ajouta une habituelle remarque. "Comme _yoyos_."

Mme Rottenmeier n'attendit aucune réponse et quitta leur comptoir en murmurant quelque chose d'intelligible.

"Faites-moi savoir lorsque vous aurez une idée de quoi lui préparer." Déclara Inko lorsqu'elle eut finit de récupérer ses affaires. "Je dois avoir une centaines de livres de cuisines à la maison, je pourrais prendre quelques photos pour vous si vous voulez."

Toshinori acquiesça.

Après tout ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée. S'il choisissait quelque chose de simple et qu'il faisait attention, il pourrait s'en sortir avec un résultat décent et ensuite il pourrait proposer à Inko un rendez-vous - enfin, All Might pourrait - puis il lui dirait la vérité.

Est-ce qu'une pâtisserie sans doute à moitié raté changerait quoi que ce soit au résultat final ?

Probablement pas et Toshinori le savait très bien. Inko serait quand même en colère et elle le larguerait sur le champ, ou bien elle lui laisserait juste assez de temps pour qu'il lui promette de quitter sa vie définitivement.

Si lui préparer quelque chose de comestible pouvait au moins prouver qu'il se souciait vraiment d'elle, malgré les erreurs qu'il avait faites, il était plus qu'heureux de s'y mettre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Résumé** :

Il est temps pour Toshinori - oups, je veux dire All Might - de dire la vérité à Inko.

Il s'y est préparé, il a répété et il a même cuisiné quelques cupcake à l'aspect discutable pour elle !

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait mal tourner ?

… Et pourquoi est-ce que vous vous posez la question ?

Absolument tout bien entendu !

**Note de l'auteur** :

Ok, ça m'a pris bien plus de temps que ce que j'espérais pour écrire ce chapitre. J'ai naïvement pensé que je pourrais l'écrire pendant les vacances mais il s'est avéré que j'étais tellement fatiguée que je n'arrivais même plus à penser (j'ai vraiment BEAUCOUP marché). Au moins le chapitre est assez long.

Enjoy !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La Première Sixième rencontre (originellement planifiée comme étant la Seconde Cinquième rencontre)

C'est avec un grand et profond soupir que Toshinori Yagi, âge _chaque jour qui passe me rajoute au moins dix ans j'en suis sûr_, songea qu'il devait peut-être sérieusement reconsidérer ses projets pour la journée.

Plus tôt ce matin-là il avait laissé une note sur la fenêtre du balcon d'Inko pour lui annoncer qu'il passerait dans l'après-midi. D'après ce que son fils lui avait dit (à All Might) la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, et ce qu'Inko lui avait raconté (à Toshinori) tandis qu'ils parlaient pâtisserie au téléphone, il savait qu'Izuku allait sortir cet après-midi avec le jeune couple de voisins du dessous pour aller au cinéma voir un film de héros nouvellement programmé.

C'était l'occasion parfaite de se retrouver seul avec elle, et de pouvoir lui dire la vérité.

Il avait passé le reste de la matinée à préparer une fournée de simples cupcake et, étonnamment, Toshinori était plutôt satisfait du résultat. Ils ne ressemblaient pas du tout à la photo qu'Inko lui avait envoyé, sans doute parce qu'il les avait fait cuir dans des mugs au lieu d'un moule approprié (car il n'en avait pas), néanmoins ils étaient bons, même si on sentait un peu trop l'aspect sucré.

Vers neuf heures il avait emballé les cupcake dans une boîte et, comme il lui restait quelques heures à tuer avant de rendre visite à Inko, il en avait profité pour passer faire un tour dans les bureaux du commissariat, voir Naomasa et se tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

C'était là que les choses avaient dégénérées.

Pendant qu'il était avec lui, le détective avait reçu de nombreuses alertes d'activités suspectes de la part du gang qui était intervenu à Batu et Toshinori n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'aller vérifier ce qui se passait.

Comme la police l'avait suspecté, les vilains avaient trouvé un moyen d'amplifier leurs Alters afin de créer des conditions météorologique leur permettant de couvrir leurs activités criminelles, et ils étaient actuellement en train de s'en donner à cœur joie.

Pour sûr, la partie _couverture_ de leur plan était au point. All Might avait comme toujours réussi à appliquer la justice en arrêtant une fois pour toutes les membres du gang, mais cela lui avait pris bien plus longtemps que prévu et il en était ressorti trempé, pratiquement gelé et quasiment en retard pour son premier (et dernier) rendez-vous.

Voilà la raison pour laquelle il se tenait désormais au pied du balcon d'Inko, complètement dégoulinant, avec dans les mains une boîte abîmée de cupcake probablement tout aussi malmenés et la peur de mourir d'une soudaine hypothermie foudroyante.

Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, les choses empirèrent encore.

Dans un flash de lumière suivit par le grondement lointain d'un coup de tonner, il se mit à pleuvoir. Naturellement cette fois-ci.

Toshinori regarda l'heure - il lui restait encore quelques minutes avant d'être officiellement en retard - et réfléchit à ce qu'il devait faire ensuite. La chose la plus raisonnable aurait été d'attendre encore un peu, de préférence en s'abritant de la pluie, de manger un ou deux cupcake pour regagner un peu d'énergie (tout à coup il se félicita d'y avoir mis peut-être un peu trop de sucre) puis de voir s'il arrivait à se transformer à nouveau pour aller retrouver Inko.

Une autre possibilité aurait été de sonner directement à sa porte sous sa forme actuelle et de lui parler. Mais comment faire si jamais elle ne le croyait pas ? Et si elle lui demandait de lui prouver qu'il était réellement All Might et que tout ce qu'il pourrait faire était d'essayer, se retrouver à tousser du sang et mourir sur le sol de son appartement ?

Pour être honnête il commençait à se sentir mal.

Sans oublier le fait que si elle le voyait lui - Toshinori - dans un tel état, elle allait sans doute ne rien écouté de ce qu'il avait à lui dire avant qu'il ne soit sain et sauf à l'intérieur de son appartement, sec et réchauffé.

"Mon dieu ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?"

Oui, c'était _exactement _le genre de chose qu'elle allait dire, avec ce même ton à la fois inquiet et plein de réprimande qui lui laissait néanmoins le sentiment que tout allait s'arranger.

"Vous êtes trempé ! Venez à l'intérieur."

Soyons réaliste, elle n'allait pas laisser qui que ce soit dehors par ce temps - son état avait empiré tandis qu'il restait immobile à se décider sur la marche à suivre, mais honnêtement, étant déjà trempé jusqu'à l'os il ne faisait plus vraiment la différence - surtout pas quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait.

"...Toshinori?"

Il détourna enfin le regard de la flaque qu'il fixait en train de se former sur le sol et réalisa avec horreur qu'il n'était pas simplement en train d'imaginer sa voix dans sa tête - elle _était là_, à l'entrée de l'immeuble, essayant d'attirer son attention en se protégeant de la pluie autant que possible.

"...Inko?"

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là !? Venez à l'intérieur !" répéta-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la suivre. Pendant une fraction de seconde Toshinori considéra l'idée de lui fourrer la boîte de cupcake dans les mains, de lui dire qu'il était désolé et de s'enfuir en courant. Mais il devait faire face aux conséquences de ses actes et elle méritait une bonne explication.

Il baissa la tête et entra dans l'immeuble à sa suite.

"Je vous ait vu depuis la fenêtre du balcon." expliqua-t-elle en pressant avec insistance le bouton de la porte d'ascenseur, "J'y étais pour… mh, quelque chose, et c'est là que je vous ai aperçu dans la rue."

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit finalement elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la cabine en l'attirant avec elle.

"Vous ne pouviez pas m'entendre de là-haut alors je suis descendue."

Elle pressa avec hâte le chiffre de son étage.

"Comment vous êtes-vous retrouvez mouillé à ce point ? Il ne pleut que depuis quelques minutes." fit-elle remarquer en observant Toshinori de plus près puis en fixant la flaque qu'il était en train de faire sur le sol.

Il regarda autour de lui en paniquant. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner la véritable raison de son état sans entamer sa confession-sur-son-identité-secrète, et il n'était pas encore prêt ! Juste un moment, il n'avait besoin que de quelques minutes de plus, le temps de trouver un peu de force et de courage-

"Je suis particulièrement absorbant."

C'était le bon moment pour que l'hypothermie vienne le saisir et l'achève définitivement.

Mais ça n'arriva pas et Inko se contenta de hocher la tête, comme si elle n'avait pas vraiment écouté ce qu'il venait de dire.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de fixer le numéro des étages qui défilait, tapant légèrement du pied en grommelant.

Lorsque le battant s'ouvrit finalement elle se rua jusqu'à son appartement, claqua la porte derrière eux et se dépêcha d'atteindre la fenêtre. Elle vérifia le balcon puis, avec un gros soupire, se tourna vers Toshinori.

"Vous allez finir par attraper quelque chose." dit-elle.

Inko lança un autre regard furtif vers la fenêtre.

Il semblait qu'All Might ne soit pas encore arrivé. Elle avait peur qu'il soit passé pendant qu'elle était en bas et ne la voyant pas, qu'il ait pu en déduire qu'elle n'était pas chez elle et partir. Mais elle n'était descendue que cinq minutes en laissant la TV allumée et elle n'avait pas arrêté de vérifier le ciel en appelant Toshinori. Elle pouvait en déduire qu'il était simplement un peu en retard. Du moins elle l'espérait.

Elle laissa échapper un lourd soupir de soulagement et se retourna vers son invité pour l'inspecter de plus près.

Il avait l'air terrible - encore plus ébouriffé que d'habitude - et il détrempait le sol, littéralement.

"Restez-là." dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle-de-bain pour récupérer quelques serviettes.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le séjour, elle jeta un autre regard vers le balcon, toujours vide.

Elle posa les serviettes sur la table et se saisit de la plus grande.

"Inko, J-je dois-"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas." fit-elle en faisant signe à Toshinori de se baisser un peu pour qu'elle puisse placer la serviette sur la tête. "Séchez-vous les cheveux avant d'attraper froid."

"Mais… j'ai… ça." fit-il en lui offrant la boîte qu'il tenait encore.

"Oh bon sang, où sont passé mes bonnes manières ?" s'exclama-t-elle en lui retirant la boîte des mains pour la poser sur la table.

Enfin, elle savait où étaient passées ses manières. Elles étaient sur le balcon en train d'attendre All Might avec inquiétude. Elle détailla Toshinori une nouvelle fois pour être certaine de ne rien oublier.

"Mon dieu, donnez-moi aussi votre veste."

"Non." répondit-il, "Je veux dire… il y a quelque chose…"

"Ne soyez pas stupide." répliqua-t-elle en jetant un autre regard par la fenêtre, maudissant silencieusement les épais nuages noirs qui masquaient le ciel, "Vous risquez vraiment de tomber malade si vous gardez cette veste mouillée sur vous."

Il essaya de protester encore mais une mauvaise toux le prit soudainement.

Pendant un moment, Inko oublia de regarder par la fenêtre et se concentra sur son invité tremblant, sans doute déjà en train de tomber malade.

"Vous voyez ?" fit-elle en prenant une autre serviette pour lui frotter le dos pendant qu'il toussait.

Il sembla finalement acquiescer avant de retirer sa veste et de la lui tendre.

C'est là qu'Inko réalisa que les choses étaient un peu plus graves que prévues.

Premièrement, même la chemise de Toshinori était trempée.

Deuxièmement, elle était souillée de sang.

Et dernièrement, à cause du tissu blanc complètement mouillé, elle pouvait désormais voir une énorme cicatrice sur son flanc gauche.

Normalement, les deux derniers points auraient été suffisants pour la faire hurler et appeler immédiatement une ambulance, sauf qu'elle était assez familière avec Toshinori désormais pour savoir que si elle réagissait avec affolement, il allait se mettre à paniquer lui aussi et probablement fuir son appartement avant qu'aucune ambulance ne puisse arriver jusqu'ici.

Et puis elle savait aussi que sa santé n'était pas bonne, elle l'avait déjà vu cracher du sang de temps à autre. Les marques rouges sur sa chemise ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas liées à cette effrayante blessure qui semblait plutôt ancienne.

Donc, puisqu'à part être malade et avoir froid il ne semblait pas vraiment souffrir, Inko se contenta de passer la veste de Toshinori sur son bras en lui demandant s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Toshinori baissa le regard sur sa chemise avec embarras. Bien qu'Inko ait eu la gentillesse de ne rien dire, il avait vu son regard inquiet se poser sur lui.

"C'est… c'est juste une égratignure." dit-il.

Il ne mentait pas vraiment - il était persuadé qu'une partie du sang n'était même pas le sien et que ça paraissait pire que ça ne l'était parce que les tâche d'hémoglobine s'étaient étalées à cause du tissu mouillé.

Inko le dévisagea sans avoir l'air convaincu.

"Ça semble mauvais je sais mais c'est à cause… d'une vieille blessure." tenta-t-il d'expliquer en dissimulant au mieux son flanc avec ses bras.

Elle l'observa en silence un moment avant de finalement demander.

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"J-j'ai glissé en marchant et-et je me suis probablement écorché en tombant…"

"Non, je veux dire, que s'est-il passé avec celle-ci ?"

Elle pointait l'endroit où se trouvait sa cicatrice.

"J'ai eu ça pendant… uhm… une attaque de vilain."

C'était techniquement vrai.

"Est-ce que c'est pour ça que les attaques vous rendent nerveux ?" demanda-t-elle dans un doux murmure.

"Plus ou moins."

Elle acquiesça et effectua un petit sourire.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, vous ne pouvez pas garder ça sur vous où vous allez mourir congelé. Je vais vous chercher un des tee-shirts d'Izuku et de quoi vous réchauffer."

Comme il s'en était douté, essayer de lui parler pour le moment serait inutile, et puis, il commençait à se sentir vraiment, vraiment mal. L'offre de _quelque chose de chaud_ était trop tentante pour refuser.

"Ça serait très aimable." dit-il avec un léger soupir.

Inko disparu dans le couloir pour revenir seulement quelques minutes plus tard.

"La salle-de-bain est derrière la première porte à droite. J'ai sorti le sèche-cheveux. Et le désinfectant, et aussi quelques bandes stériles au cas où vous en auriez besoin."

"Merci."

"Et j'ai laissé un tee-shirt. J'espère qu'il vous ira. Et…"

Elle hésita un instant avant de lui tendre un vêtement qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

"Tenez, quelque chose de chaud à mettre en attendant que vos habits soit secs."

Il regarda son propre sweat-shirt All Might et sourit.

Il fallut à Toshinori dix bonnes minutes pour se sentir à nouveau sec et au chaud. Il était toujours en train de se regarder dans le miroir en essayant d'arranger ses cheveux, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de débuter ses excuses puis de les tourner en une confession (ou était-ce une confession qu'il devait tourner en excuse ?) lorsqu'il entendit Inko crier depuis le séjour.

Il se rua hors de la salle de bain en envisageant déjà les pires scénarios - des vilains, des vilains qui connaissaient son identité et qui connaissaient Inko et qui savaient qu'il n'était plus en état de se battre et-

Inko se tenait devant la table, la boîte de cupcakes abîmée dans les mains.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Toshinori en parcourant la pièce des yeux, cherchant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un qui puisse être la source de la menace.

Inko le fixa avec incrédulité.

"Inès," fit-elle en lui montrant la boîte, "elle doit vous attendre !"

Ça lui prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire, et il se sentit stupidement coupable. C'était évident n'est-ce pas ? Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit la vérité, donc pour ce qu'elle en savait, il était seulement Toshinori qui était censé avoir rendez-vous avec Inès aujourd'hui.

"Oh, eh bien, oui, probablement…"

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par _probablement_ ?" S'exclama-t-elle, "À quelle heure était prévu votre rendez-vous ?!"

"Je- uhm- je ne suis pas sûr… une demi-heure… il y a une demi-heure ? Ce n'était même pas un vrai rendez-vous, c'était just-"

"Ce n'est pas une excuse." Asséna Inko en jetant un rapide regard en direction de la fenêtre, "Elle est en train de vous attendre et elle ne vous voit pas arriver et dehors il pleut des cordes et vous ne l'avez pas prévenu, je suis sûre qu'elle doit être morte d'inquiétude !"

Le tremblement de sa voix eu l'effet d'un claque.

Bien sûr qu_'elle_ s'inquiétait. La façon dont elle s'était empressée de rentrer, comme elle n'arrêtait pas de regarder par la fenêtre… Inko était clairement inquiète pour lui - enfin, pour All Might - qui était désormais officiellement en retard et n'avait même pas eu la décence de la contacter.

"S'il vous plaît, appelez-là," lui demanda Inko. "Vous pouvez même utiliser le fix si besoin."

Toshinori tenta de sourire faiblement avant de prendre son téléphone dans sa poche.

"Je peux utiliser le mien. Je vais l'appeler tout de suite."

"Je vais mettre vos habits dans le sèche-linge en attendant. Je m'excuse mais ça risque de prendre un moment à sécher."

"Pas de problème." assura-t-il en la voyant lancer un dernier regard à la fenêtre avant de disparaître dans le couloir.

Toshinori fixa son portable en réfléchissant.

Il se sentait toujours trop faible pour avouer la vérité à Inko et il avait sans doute provoqué suffisamment d'inquiétude comme ça pour aujourd'hui. Ses cupcakes étaient probablement ruinés, et peut-être que son fils allait finalement rentrer tôt…

Et peut-être que tout ça n'étaient que des prétextes.

Mais ses confessions pouvaient bien attendre encore un peu, n'est-ce pas ?

Juste un peu plus longtemps.

"Je suis content que tu appelles." Résonna la voix de Naomasa à l'autre bout de la ligne. "Je dois te demander quelques petites confirmations - si j'ai bien compris, tu as laissé tomber le vilain à l'Alter de glace sur le sol et tu es reparti avec une jambe gelé… ? Est-ce que c'était bien ta jambe qui était gelée ? Parce que c'est écrit d'une façon assez ambigüe et ce ne serait pas la première fois -"

"Uhm, oui, c'était ça." répondit Toshinori en fixant le couloir vide.

"... Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Hein ?"

"Ta voix est bizarre. Tu es sûr que ça va… ? Tu es toujours gelé ?" Demanda Naomasa, son ton passant de la légère moquerie à l'inquiétude.

"Non. J'ai… j'ai besoin que tu me rendes service."

"Bien sûr. Demande-moi ce que tu veux."

"Si je t'envoie un numéro de téléphone, est-ce que tu pourrais appeler et faire semblant d'être un officier de police qu'All Might aurais chargé d'envoyer un message de sa part ?"

"... Ce n'est pas faire semblant ça, c'est exactement ce qui est en train de se passer. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ?"

"Tu dois lui dire que je - qu'All Might - as été obligé de… je ne sais pas… rester au poste pour remplir un rapport urgent ?"

"J'aimerais pouvoir faire ça, vraiment." déclara le détective, avant de pousser un long soupir.

"Bon," fit Toshinori en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers le couloir où il venait d'entendre une porte de refermer. "Peux-tu le faire oui ou non ? Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps."

"Attend - est-ce que ça aurait un rapport avec cette femme que tu espionnes ? Parce que si c'est la cas je ne veux pas être impliqué ni de près ni de lo-"

"Non - enfin je veux dire oui, mais - je ne l'espionne pas je le jure ! ...S'il te plaît ?"

Il y eu un moment de silence, suivit par un autre soupir encore plus accentué.

"Ok. Fait juste en sorte que je ne lise rien de tout ça dans la presse underground de demain. Ni dans aucun autre journal d'ailleurs."

"Je sais, je sais ! J'essaie juste d'arranger les choses ! S'il te plaît fais ça pour moi d'accord ? Je te promets que je vais prendre soin de ma-" Toshinori leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir Inko entrer dans le salon, "-prend soin de toi, je t'aime, bye !"

Inko se figea en plein mouvement et se tourna vers lui.

"Doux jésus." fit-elle.

"... Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que c'était… une confession amoureuse ?!"

Inko pouffa tandis que Toshinori essayait de lui expliquer pour la dixième fois que ce n'était pas _vraiment_ une confession, c'était juste une façon de dire au revoir et qu'il était certain que _tout le monde_ disait ce genre de chose de nos jours, même à des personnes étrangères. Il n'arrêtait pas d'agiter ses mains autour de lui, visiblement paniqué, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver la situation proprement adorable.

Inès avait vraiment beaucoup de chance.

Elle était sur le point de lui dire d'arrêter de s'inquiéter autant pour ça lorsque son téléphone sonna.

Répondre à un numéro inconnu n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Inko, mais cette fois elle ne réfléchit même pas avant de décrocher. Non seulement All Might avait presque une heure de retard, mais en plus Izuku était également dehors par ce temps horrible. Il n'était pas seul et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il sortait avec les voisins - qui étaient des gens de confiance pour ce que ça importait - mais elle était une personne anxieuse de nature et elle ne pouvait pas changer ça.

Elle répondit immédiatement.

"Bonsoir, c'est la détective Tsukauchi à l'appareil."

Inko sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

"Je vous appelle de la part d'All Might." déclara l'inconnu.

Certes elle se sentit légèrement soulagée de savoir que la police n'appellerait pas à propos d'Izuku.

Seulement légèrement soulagée.

"Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?" demanda-t-elle en bondissant du canapé où elle s'était assise avec Toshinori pour se précipiter vers la fenêtre du balcon et regarder à l'extérieur, même si elle savait que c'était inutile.

"Ah, non, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous transmets juste un message de sa part car il est occupé avec une enquête en ce moment. Il voulait vous contacter directement mais il y a eu quelques… circonstances qui l'en ont empêché."

"Je comprends." fit Inko. Ce n'était pas un mensonge après tout - elle se sentait déçue mais elle savait à quel point le travail d'All Might était important - si sa vie était aussi remplie que celle des héros de ses romans, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de temps à perdre pour… Eh bien, s'asseoir dans le canapé pour discuter avec une amie par exemple.

"Il voulait vous faire savoir qu'il va bien et qu'il est réellement désolé de ne pas pouvoir être avec vous."

"Merci de me l'avoir dit. Pouvez-vous… pouvez-vous lui transmettre un message également ?"

"Je suppose que oui."

"Si ça ne vous embête pas, pourriez-vous lui dire que je… uhm… j'attendrais de ses nouvelles, s'il vous plaît ?"

"Bien sûr. C'est comme si c'était fait."

Lorsqu'Inko retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle semblait soulagée.

"Désolée," dit-elle avec une pointe d'embarras, "Je devais vraiment prendre cet appel. Je suis une maman inquiète après tout."

"Bien sûr." Acquiesça Toshinori avec compréhension, "Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

"Oui. Mais plus important," lança-t-elle en tentant clairement de changer de sujet de conversation, "comment vous sentez-vous ?"

"Beaucoup mieux, merci."

Physiquement du moins. Moralement, il se sentait assez minable.

"Je suis heureuse de l'entendre. Voulez-vous quelque chose de chaud à boire pendant que vos vêtements sont à sécher ?"

"Ça serait merveilleux, merci."

Ils passèrent l'heure suivante à discuter de tout et de rien en buvant un thé chaud et en mangeant des cupcakes à l'apparence discutable - il lui avait dit qu'il comptait les jeter pour en refaire une nouvelle fournée pour Inès mais Inko l'avait rabroué en lui disant que ce serait du gâchis de ne pas les manger alors qu'il avait travaillé si dur pour les faire.

Ils étaient tellement plongés dans leur conversation que le son de la porte d'entrée se refermant les fit sursauter.

Le fils d'Inko enleva rapidement ses chaussure dans l'entrée, accrocha son manteau mouillé au porte-manteau et se rua dans le salon.

"Maman, je suis rentré !" lança-t-il avait excitation, "est-ce qu-"

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua Toshinori assis sur le canapé.

"Oh." fit-il. "Quand tu as dit que tu aurais un invité j'ai pensé-"

"Ahahahah," le coupa nerveusement Inko en se levant du canapé et en essayant de faire discrètement signe à son fils de se taire sans être remarquée, "Voici Toshinori, un de mes camarades de classe de cuisine. Il s'est retrouvé piégé sous la pluie et je l'ai invité à venir prendre le thé."

Le gamin fit un rapide petit salut avant de se tourner vers sa mère.

"Donc All-"

"Comment était le film ?"s'écria presque Inko en lui coupant la parole. "Est-ce que c'était vraiment aussi bien qu'ils le disent ? Est-ce que tu t'es bien amusé ? Tu n'as pas mangé trop de popcorn j'espère !"

Heureusement pour Inko, son fils compris rapidement que le sujet d'All Might n'était pas à aborder tout de suite et se plongea dans une explication détaillé de la séance de cinéma, expliquant avec excitation ce qu'il avait aimé, l'intrigue, les acteurs, les décors, les scènes de combat… pratiquement tout en somme. Lorsque Toshinori demanda si ce film était meilleur que le précédent _Vindicators_, le garçon débita une comparaison précise des deux œuvres, se perdant presque dans ses explications.

En peu de temps la conversation évolua en un échange enthousiaste sur les films d'actions en général, interrompu seulement lorsqu'Inko demanda à Toshinori s'il souhaitait rester pour le dîner puisqu'ils semblaient tous les deux avoir encore beaucoup de chose à se raconter (et puisque ses vêtements étaient encore, malheureusement, un peu humides).

Contre tout sens commun (même s'il ne devait sans doute plus beaucoup lui en rester désormais) il accepta.

Toshinori dû supporter _une nouvelle fois_ les explications du gamin sur ce héros underground qu'il avait découvert et il prit un certain plaisir à anticiper certaines informations que le garçon lui avait déjà donné à son insu lors de leur précédente conversation, s'amusant de sa réaction surprise.

Lorsqu'il fut finalement temps de partir - le gamin n'essaya pas de le monopoliser cette fois-ci et se contenta d'aller jouer aux jeux vidéo une fois le repas terminé- Toshinori considéra l'option de prendre Inko à part pour lui avouer la situation. Il se sentait bien mieux qu'avant, il s'était reposé et le dîner lui avait donné suffisamment d'énergie, mais après avoir posé son regard sur son expression souriante, il décida d'attendre encore un peu. Quelques jours n'allaient pas changer grand-chose à ce stade.

"Tu sais," fit Inko tandis qu'elle lui ouvrait la porte de son appartement, "pourquoi ne reviendrais-tu pas manger une prochaine fois ?"

"Ah," fit-il, incertain de la manière dont il devait répondre à cette question. Bien sûr il adorerait ça, mais il y avait des chances qu'après leur prochaine rencontre, elle ne veuille plus de lui aux alentours. "Oui, peut-être."

Le sourire d'Inko s'effaça et elle se teint contre la porte.

"Je veux dire," ajouta Toshinori en réalisant que de son point de vu il avait dû paraître bien moins enthousiaste, comme s'il n'avait pas apprécié la soirée et n'était pas emballé par l'idée de passer à nouveau du temps avec elle, "je ne voudrais pas m'imposer, je…"

"Je pourrais t'aider à préparer quelque chose pour Inès." dit-elle.

"Ça serait vraiment adorable, mais est-ce que tu es sûr que…"

"Ça ne m'ennuie pas ! Pas du tout ! Nous pourrions lui faire des macarons!"

"Tu te souviens pourtant des derniers que j'ai essayé de préparer…"

"Ceux-là seront bien, ne t'en fait pas. J'ai vu ce site internet où ils montrent comment les décorer avec des petites fleurs sur le côté pour qu'ils soient complètement parfait ! Alors ?"

Toshinori baissa la tête en soupirant. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il puisse rejeter son invitation sans passer pour un abruti - du moins pas sans_ tout_ lui expliquer, et il avait déjà suffisamment de choses à se faire pardonner pour se permettre d'en ajouter une à la liste.

"Je… je te le ferais savoir quand je planifierais de voir Inès la prochaine fois, d'accord ?"

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit et finalement, Toshinori pu retourner chez lui.

Inko referma la porte et plaqua son front contre le battant.

Qu'était-elle en train de faire exactement ? À tenter ainsi de le… _soudoyer_ pour qu'il revienne chez elle ?

Il était évident que Toshinori n'était pas emballé par l'idée de revenir passer du temps avec elle et Izuku - il avait sûrement mieux à faire avec d'autres personnes (Inès), elle le savait parfaitement. Pourtant, lorsqu'il lui avait répondu de son ton discret et si doux, elle s'était sentit… blessée ? La soirée avait été réellement plaisante pour elle, elle en avait même oublié de regarder par la fenêtre pour vérifier si All Might était là…

Une pensée traversa soudain son esprit.

Et s'il était venu ? Et s'il l'avait vu manger avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Toshinori était juste une connaissance, un camarade de leçon, peut-être un ami et rien de plus, mais All Might n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Or elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter pour le lui expliquer !

Pour une raison inconnue elle se sentit comme la plus misérable et vicieuse des femmes ayant été engendrées par la création. Même les antagonistes de ses livres n'étaient pas aussi malfaisantes.

Elle frappa à nouveau sa tête contre la porte.


	14. Chapter 14

**Résumé**:

Cette fois-ci Toshinori n'a aucun plan… autre que celui de passer un plaisant après-midi avec Inko.

**Notes de l'auteur:**

Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit probablement plus d'une fois mais je suis désolé que ça m'ai pris si longtemps pour poster. Mais vous voyez… j'étais tellement occupé à penser chaque jour à poster un nouveau chapitre que j'en ai oublié de le faire. Parfois c'est juste comme ça.

Mais !

Nous y voilà.

* * *

Chapitre 14: La Première Dernière Rencontre (Partie 1)

Toshinori Yagi, âge _bientôt les scientifiques vont m'utiliser pour dater d'autres fossiles_, prit une profonde inspiration et sonna à l'interphone. C'était la première et aussi la dernière partie du plan qu'il avait prévu pour aujourd'hui - à part cuisiner des macarons, mais il espérait qu'Inko prenne la relève pour ça.

Il avait laissé une autre note sur sa fenêtre pour lui dire qu'il - All Might - voulait la voir le lendemain, si elle n'avait rien de prévu. Il savait qu'elle n'avait rien à faire car il - Toshinori - lui avait demandé quand est-ce qu'elle aurait du temps pour qu'ils puissent cuisiner ensemble et qu'elle lui avait donné plusieurs dates possibles. Il en avait choisi une pour lui-même et une pour son autre lui. Ce qui sonnait légèrement plus compliqué que ça ne l'était en réalité.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'appartement d'Inko, il sentait un étrange mélange de culpabilité et de contentement à la perspective du programme de la journée, seulement, plus grand était le bonheur, plus intense se faisait sentir la culpabilité. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis pour la centième fois et décidé d'improviser une confescuse (ou était-ce plutôt une excussion?) il atteignit la porte d'entrée où l'attendait Inko.

Elle l'invita à l'intérieur et le conduisit jusqu'à la table de la cuisine sur laquelle elle avait déjà disposé tout le matériel dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Son fils était assis devant la télé, regardant une émission de héros, avec son cahier sur les genoux dans lequel il prenait frénétiquement des notes. Au grand amusement de Toshinori, le gamin lui fit seulement un signe de tête, à peine intéressé par sa présence.

Une petite discussion anodine autour d'une tasse de thé plus tard, ils étaient déjà au travail.

Suivre les instructions d'Inko s'avéra bien plus facile que de suivre celles de Mme Rottenmeier, probablement parce qu'il y avait moins d'aboiements (et plus de sourire mais il tenta vraiment de ne pas se concentrer là-dessus) et qu'elle prenait le temps de lui montrer patiemment comment faire. De temps en temps le gamin venait observer leur progression, et se faisait chassé par sa mère qui ne voulait pas qu'il mette ses doigts partout même pour des raisons "expérimentales".

Au final, confectionner les biscuits des macarons fut assez amusant.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de préparer la ganache, Inko sorti plusieurs boîtes colorées de rangement alimentaire et demanda à Toshinori quelles étaient les fleurs préférées d'Inès.

"Je… je ne suis pas certain." avoua-t-il. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil autour de lui en espérant repérer un vase avec un bouquet, ou même une image florale quelconque, sans grand succès. Bien sûr Inko avait semblé apprécier les roses qu'il lui avait amené la première fois qu'il avait tenté de s'excuser auprès d'elle, avant de finalement l'embrasser à nouveau, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que c'étaient ses fleures favorites.

Il tenta donc une approche différente, et légèrement moins subtile.

"Quelle sont _tes_ fleurs favorites ?"

"Ça ne marche pas comme ça…" répliqua Inko en riant, avant de récupérer son téléphone pour chercher quelques images, "Si c'est pour Inès, ça ne doit pas être _mes _fleurs préférées."

_Eh bien_, songeant Toshinori, _en fait_…

"Mais si tu ne sais pas, alors…"

Inko arrêta de faire défiler les photos et le dévisagea un moment.

"Des Tournesols." déclara-t-elle en lui montrant sur l'écran de son portable une jolie composition de macarons présentés avec de minuscules fleurs jaunes sur le dessus. "Je trouve que ça te correspond bien."

Inko observa Toshinori posé la poche à douille remplie de crème jaune pour prendre celle avec de la crème chocolatée et la presser précautionneusement au milieu du petit tournesol. Les trois premières tentatives avaient été de cuisants échecs (ce qui n'avait pas empêcher Izuku de s'en régaler sans trop de problèmes). Les deux suivantes avaient été en quelque sorte passables, les fleurs étaient irrégulières mais pas aussi gonflés et tâchés que celles d'avant. Celle sur laquelle se concentrait Toshinori pour le moment semblait bien réussie, les pétales étaient toujours inégaux mais le tournesol commençait à être reconnaissable.

A la grande surprise d'Inko, elle se sentit un peu_ en colère_.

Elle recula d'un pas pour s'éloigner de la table sur laquelle ils travaillaient, presque effrayée. Heureusement Toshinori était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne remarqua pas son mouvement ni la pâleur soudaine de son visage.

Qu… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sentiment ?

Elle ferma les yeux, pris une profonde inspiration avant de regarder à nouveau Toshinori.

Il avait commencé à décorer le macaron suivant, et ça se présentait… plutôt bien. Il manquait toujours quelques détails que l'on pouvait voir sur les images mais ça semblait suffisamment beau pour être vendu, probablement. Soudain elle la ressentit encore, cette pointe d'agacement envers lui et envers son travail.

Elle continua de l'observer en silence, confuse.

Apparemment, plus ses macarons étaient réussis, plus elle se sentait _ennuyée_.

Était-ce parce qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si doué pour ça ? Elle prit celui qu'il venait juste de finir pour l'examiner.

Non, ce n'était pas pour ça. Elle était en réalité plutôt fière de lui et pourtant…

Peut-être était-elle un peu jalouse parce qu'il devenait meilleurs qu'elle pour les décorer ?

Elle prit le macaron qu'elle avait fait elle-même pour lui montrer le bon mouvement quelques minutes plus tôt et le compara au sien.

Celui qu'elle avait fait était incontestablement mieux réussi.

Ce n'était donc pas ça non plus.

Elle reposa les deux macarons sur la table et jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de sa bibliothèque. Ce n'était probablement pas le moment de chercher conseil dans un de ses livres (s'il existait même un bon moment pour ça), mais ses options étaient assez limités - pour des raisons évidentes. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler directement avec Toshinori. Ni avec Izuku.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur les couvertures des livres - il y en avait forcément un où le personnage principale avait dû se sentir comme elle à un moment donné… ? Aucun exemple ne lui vint à l'esprit. Pas même ce protagoniste ennuyeux d_'Alter et Jalousie -_

Elle laissa presque échapper un hoquet lorsque la révélation la frappa subitement.

La jalousie.

C'était ça l'étrange sentiment qui la tourmentait.

Mais c'était impossible ! De quoi pouvait-elle être jalouse de toute manière… ?

Toshinori était juste son ami - bien sûr il était gentil, attentionné, il la faisait sourire et rire, mais c'était tout ! Et il y avait bien quelque chose d'attachant chez lui, peut-être ses étranges cheveux - serait-il inapproprié de lui demander si elle pouvait les toucher juste pour savoir à quel point ils étaient doux ? Parce qu'elle y songeait depuis un moment maintenant qu'elle y pensait - Ou peut-être que c'était à cause du fait qu'il soit si grand, et que ses mains aient l'air à la fois si larges, fines et élégantes…

_Merde_, pensa-t-elle - elle se réprimanda immédiatement pour avoir utilisé un tel langage, même si c'était uniquement dans sa tête.

Inko se tourna et fixa le canapé comme s'il pouvait lui confirmer qu'elle n'était certainement pas attirée par Toshinori et jalouse de la pauvre et innocente Inès.

Elle était assise dans ce même canapé seulement quelques jours plus tôt en train d'embrasser _All Might_, et elle allait le revoir à nouveau le lendemain ! Et, enfin, il était évident que quelques autres baisés risquaient d'être échangés. Rien que cette pensée suffit à la faire rougir tandis que son cœur s'emballait et que son estomac semblait soudainement se tortiller sur lui-même.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à ce moment précis, elle souhaitait le plus que tout que ces macarons soient préparés pour elle et non pas pour Inès ?

"Shit." grogna Toshinori, la ramenant brutalement à la réalité, "mes cheveux ont trempés dans la crème."

_Oui_, pensa Inko, _ça va les décoiffés et ensuite_…

Elle secoua la tête et pris une grande inspiration.

"Tiens." fit-elle en enlevant le bandeau qu'elle portait et en le lui offrant, "utilise ça."

Elle le fit se pencher un peu pour rassembler ses cheveux en une queue de cheval serrée, s'assurant d'éloigner ses longues mèches de son visage.

"Merci." dit-il en reprenant la poche à douille pour passer au macaron suivant.

Inko observa comme il pressait précautionneusement la crème au centre du macaron, pas trop fort mais pas trop lentement non plus. Puis comme il plaçait le second biscuit par-dessus avant de commencer à former les petits pétales les uns après les autres.

Peut-être qu'elle était encore plus confuse que ce qu'elle avait d'abord pensée, car lorsque Toshinori avait cet air concentré sur le visage et les cheveux tirés en arrière comme ça il lui rappelait presque…

"All Might !"

Le cri soudain d'Izuku les fit tous les deux sursauter.

Elle se tourna instinctivement vers la fenêtre alors que sa gorge se serrait - était-il ici ? L'avait-il vu coiffer les cheveux de Toshinori, qui en passant étaient bien aussi doux qu'elle se l'était imaginé ? Allait-il être en colère ? Que se passerait-il si c'était _lui_ qui était jaloux ? Il pourrait probablement briser Toshinori en deux avec une seule main s'il le voulait. Ce qui sonnait assez… _torride_, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

Toshinori se figea et se tourna lentement vers le gamin.

Est-ce qu'il avait deviné ? Mais comment ? À cause de ses cheveux ?

Il était certain que personne ne pouvait le reconnaître sous sa vraie forme. Même avec un costume, les cheveux en arrière et le poing levé - au pire les gens le prendrait juste pour un fan (de lui-même, ce qu'il n'était absolument pas après toute cette… affaire honteuse avec Inko). Mais là encore, le gamin était bien assez perspicace, trop observateur pour être mis dans la même catégorie que le reste de ses admirateurs.

Il déglutit. Était-ce la façon dont il allait devoir annoncer la vérité à Inko ? Si ça l'était alors qu'il en soit ainsi, il avait laissé les choses aller bien trop loin, honnêtement.

Prenant un longue et profonde inspiration, il tenta de parler.

"Je…"

"All Might passe à la télé !"

Le gamin fonça jusqu'au salon et colla littéralement son nez devant l'écran.

"Je dois enregistrer ça !"

Ca pris à Toshinori un moment pour réaliser que oui, son secret était toujours un secret (pour l'instant), et qu'il fallait qui recommence à respirer s'il voulait rester en vie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte également qu'il avait serré la poche à douille un peu trop fort car elle avait, apparement, explosée en répandant tout son contenu sur la table.

"Je suis désolé…" essaya-t-il de dire à Inko en espérant qu'elle n'allait pas trop lui en tenir rigueur (il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de choses pour lesquelles il devait s'excuser).

"Mhmm ?" répondit-elle sans même le regarder, plongée dans les images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

_Bien sûr_, songea Toshinori en regardant également le reportage dans lequel il était interviewé. Bien sûr qu'elle était plus intéressé par ce_ lui_, il le savait bien. Mais toujours était-il que… ça faisait mal. Parce qu'après tout, c'était _toujours_ lui.

Seulement il ne pouvait certainement pas blâmer Inko - il n'avait absolument aucun droit de le faire étant donné son propre comportement.

"J'en ai… heu… renversé un peu." déclara-t-il lorsque l'interview se termina.

C'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'Inko remarqua l'énorme tâche de crème et la poche à douille éclatée.

"C'était si soudain et j'ai sursauté et…"

"Ce n'est pas grave." dit-elle en gloussant avec allégresse, "J'ai été surprise moi aussi."

Ça leur prit plusieurs minutes pour nettoyer son "accident" et recommencer la préparation, mais à la fin de la journée Toshinori avait une jolie boite (courtoisement offerte par Inko) remplie d'une douzaine de macaron avec de jolie tournesols dessus.

Est-ce que ça allait lui servir à quelque chose ?

Il n'en était toujours pas certain.

"M. Yagi !" lança Inko en imitant la voix nasillarde de Mme Rottenmeier tandis qu'elle prenait un des macarons restants pour en croquer un bout, "Ils sont délicieux !"

"Pour quoi faire ? Des petites roues pour une petite voiture de course ?"

Inko éclata de rire puis secoua la tête.

"Non," fit elle en reprenant sa voie normale, "pour les manger comme des macarons. Ils sont très bons. Et je suis certaine qu'ils porteront bien leur message."

Il put presque jurer avoir entendu une étrange pointe de mélancolie dans sa voix, mais elle était probablement juste un peu fatiguée - tout comme lui - après avoir passé l'après-midi à cuisiner.

"Je l'espère." dit-il aussi.

Inko s'assit au bord de la table, fixant le dernier macaron restant.

Toshinori avait insisté pour l'aider à nettoyer après qu'ils aient finis de cuisiner et pendant ce temps, Izuku avait aidé à sa manière, en finissant les restes de pâtisserie, ne laissant qu'un unique survivant derrière lui.

Elle le prit et en croqua un petit morceau.

De beaucoup de façon c'était loin d'être parfait et pourtant… il était bien meilleur que tous ceux qu'elle avait mangé jusqu'à présent - y compris les siens et ceux que Mme Rottenmeier avait préparés quelques jours plus tôt et qui lui avaient semblés être la perfection ultime.

Quand est-ce que les choses avaient commencés à devenir aussi compliquées ? Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte, vraiment.

Elle se sentit comme la pire traîtresse de l'histoire, même si elle n'était pas sûre d'être officiellement en couple avec All Might et qu'elle n'avait encore rien fait avec Toshinori.

Cette nuit Inko tomba de fatigue sur le canapé, entouré par quasiment tous les romans à l'eau de rose qu'elle possédait. Le seul qu'elle n'avait pas consulté était _Le héros décimal Dewey_, parce que, soyons réaliste, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'All Might et Toshinori soient en fait une seule et même personne.

Quoi qu'il en soit, après son accès d'anxiété et s'être littéralement noyée dans la caféine, Inko était parvenue à deux conclusions: la première, pratiquement tous les livres qu'elle avait lu possédait un personnage jaloux, et la seconde : à chaque fois, le-dit personnage faisait systématiquement partie des méchants de l'histoire.


	15. Chapter 15

**Résumé**:

Une fois encore les choses ne se passent pas exactement comme prévu.

Mais changer l'ordre des étapes ne va pas changer le résultat et Toshinori devra finalement accomplir ce qu'il aurait dû faire des chapitres et des chapitres plus tôt.

**Note de l'auteur**:

* * *

Chapitre 15: La Seconde Dernière rencontre

Toshinori Yagi, âge _un nombre complexe non nul_, frappa gentiment à la fenêtre d'Inko et attendit.

Il regarda à travers la vitre comme Inko surgit du couloir et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire, incertaine d'avoir entendu quelque chose ou pas, le repéra et se dépêcha de venir lui ouvrir.

Il se sentait encore plus embarrassé que la dernière fois.

Il parvint néanmoins à la saluer de façon enjouée, enfin, pas trop enjouée non plus étant donné qu'il était venu pour lui briser le cœur. Il fit également un effort pour se retenir de tout lui balancer à la seconde où elle ouvrit la porte-vitrée pour ensuite sauter du balcon.

"Et bien...mhm, voulez-vous venir à l'intérieur ?" Demanda-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête et pointa la ville dans son dos.

"Je… en fait, je pensais vous emmener quelque part." déclara-t-il, "Si… si ça ne vous dérange pas."

Après avoir fait les cent pas chez lui pendant un moment, il en avait conclu que faire ses confexcuses dans le salon d'Inko n'était sans doute pas la meilleure chose à faire. Bien sûr parce qu'il y avait des chances qu'elle enlève ses pantoufles et le frappe à la tête jusqu'à le faire sortir de chez elle, oui, mais et si elle ne le faisait pas ? Si elle lui demandait simplement de s'en aller sans faire de scène ? Que se passerait-il si elle voulait partir mais qu'elle ne le pouvait pas ? L'idée qu'il puisse involontairement finir par la piéger dans son propre appartement… l'effrayait en quelque sorte.

Non, il avait besoin d'un terrain neutre, où il pourrait parler calmement avec elle, lui donner tout le temps et l'espace dont elle aurait besoin pour réagir comme elle le voudrait.

Heureusement, il avait l'endroit idéal en tête.

Enfin, idéal…

Décent, au moins.

Inko acquiesça puis lança un regard confus autour d'elle.

"Je… Mhm… est-ce qu'on doit…"

"Ah oui, heu… par ici ?"

Il se décala un peu pour lui faire de la place sur le balcon.

"Je… je vais juste prendre mon sac à main et.. heu, laisser la fenêtre ouverte ? Au cas où on reviendrait ici après ?"

Elle le formula comme une question mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre - pas qu'il ait une réponse à lui donner pour ça de toute manière - et se dépêcha d'aller chercher ses affaires dans l'entrée.

"Êtes-vous prête ?" lui demanda All Might.

Ça c'était une question difficile.

Elle ne se sentait pas prête du tout.

Elle avait pensé qu'elle le serait, ce matin, après la plus longue douche de sa vie et quelques monologues en face du miroir, mais maintenant qu'All Might se tenait en face d'elle, ses doutes et ses insécurités étaient finalement de retour.

Elle avait beaucoup cogité à propos de ses sentiments et avait fini par conclure que ce qu'elle ressentait pour Toshinori était juste un petit, minuscule béguin insignifiant et sans conséquences, sans doute dû au fait qu'elle n'avait eu quasiment aucune interaction domestique avec personne d'autre qu'Izuku depuis plusieurs_ années_.

N'était-ce pas agréable de cuisiner ensemble ? Bien sûr que ça l'était ! C'était le genre de complicité avec un autre adulte dont elle manquait le plus dans sa vie. Elle n'avait seulement pas réalisé à quel point jusqu'à présent.

Et, bon, elle ne pouvait pas avoir la même chose avec All Might, du moins, pas encore parce qu'il était, et bien, All Might. Il avait probablement une vie à côté de son travail de héros mais elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à y être intégrée immédiatement.

Non, il avait forcément besoin de temps avant que ça ne puisse se faire. C'était comme avec le héros d'_Alter ! Regarde-moi_, qui était tellement célèbre qu'il devait faire passer des tests au personnage principal pour s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas une vicieuse criminelle avec de mauvaises intentions. Actuellement, Inko n'était pas certaine qu'All Might n'ait pas dû _aussi_ faire vérifier son casier judiciaire avant de l'inviter à un rendez-vous.

Elle avait donc décidé de laisser de côté sa pointe d'attirance insignifiante pour se concentrer sur le temps qu'elle allait passer avec All Might, se rapprocher de lui, et tôt ou tard avoir le… genre d'interaction domestique qu'elle attendait depuis un trop long moment.

Cependant, maintenant qu'All Might se tenait devant elle, lui demandant avec gêne s'ils pouvaient sortir quelque part (comme pour un vrai rendez-vous !) elle se sentait presque comme si elle… jouait la comédie. Ou qu'elle mentait. Et soyons honnête, elle n'était pas une bonne menteuse. Il allait sans doute deviner rapidement qu'elle avait un terrible secret qu'elle ne pouvait pas confesser.

Peut-être qu'il s'en doutait même déjà !

Et peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il la regardait avec une expression inquiète.

… Ou plus probablement c'était parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question, trop perdue dans ses pensées pour s'en rendre compte.

Avec un soupire un peu trop lourd et en secouant rapidement la tête, Inko décida qu'il était trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Elle allait respecter son propre plan et passer un bon moment avec All Might, ce qui, avec de la chance, ferait disparaître les sentiments confus qu'elle avait pour un autre homme grand, gentil, doux et assez maladroit qui était apparu subitement dans sa vie.

"Est-ce que… vous êtes prête ?" répéta All Might.

"Oui." murmura Inko, sortant sur le balcon et laissant la fenêtre entrouverte derrière elle.

All Might la souleva avec tellement d'aisance qu'elle en oublia immédiatement leur vol cahoteux dans la tempête de Batu quelques jours plus tôt et, en un battement de cil, ils survolaient la ville dans le ciel.

Juste pour coller à sa résolution de passer un bon moment, elle tenta de profiter au maximum d'être transportée de cette façon, complètement envelopper dans les bras d'All Might et se sentant en totale sécurité, en se pressant même un peu plus contre lui. Malheureusement, le trajet ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes, et bientôt il l'aida à se tenir à nouveau sur ses pieds sur le toit d'un grand immeuble.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, Inko réalisa qu'ils avaient atterris sur le toit du Centre Culturel de Musutafu. Ça lui sembla être un choix très étrange de prime abord - pourquoi ici en particulier ? - puis elle se rendit ensuite compte que c'était le plus haut bâtiment public des environs, à l'exception de quelques gratte-ciels privés qui avait été conçus avec, et bien, des terrasses _privée_ également. C'était une bonne façon de profiter des allers et venues de la ville en ce bel après-midi ensoleillé sans être observé par les passants bavards.

All Might lui offrit son bras et la conduisit vers un coin lumineux surplombant une des rues les moins fréquentées. Il y avait une couverture de pique-nique étalée sur le sol avec un joli panier et deux bouteilles de thé glacé posé à côté. Il s'assit dessus et l'invita à faire de même.

Inko sentit ses joues s'enflammer alors que son cœur commençait à marteler sa poitrine excessivement vite. Avait-il organisé tout ça ? Un pique-nique au-dessus de la ville ? Pour elle ? Comme c'était attentionné de sa part !

Elle s'assit près de lui, son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Elle se sentait heureuse et enthousiaste et peut-être un peu inquiète - mais c'était une inquiétude palpitante et pas une mauvaise. Ils étaient pratiquement seuls sur le toit, et il avait posé une ambiance chaleureuse avec le décor et la nappe de pique-nique et… et bien, ils étaient tous les deux des adultes consentants. Mais ils étaient toujours dans un lieu public ! Surement qu'il ne voulait pas... Ils ne pouvaient pas…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge est commença à parler.

"Inko," fit-il en prenant quelque chose le panier qui reposait sur le sol, " j'ai quelque chose à te dire."

Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, presque solennel.

Son regard tomba sur ce qu'il avait dans les mains.

Ça ressemblait exactement à la même boîte qu'elle avait chez elle, ce qui l'amusa un peu. Qui aurait pu penser qu'All Might et elle achetaient leurs fournitures de cuisines au même endroit ?

Cependant, pour une étrange raison, son sourire disparut soudain.

C'était exactement la même boite que celle qu'elle avait donné à Toshinori.

Toshinori qui, en ce moment, devait être quelque part avec Inès, en train de manger ces délicieux macarons en riant probablement de s'être inquiété pour rien à propos de la confession qu'il devait lui faire, puis plongeant dans un silence inconfortable qui allait probablement les faire se rapprocher, pendant que le monde autour d'eux disparaîtrait, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'embrassent. Un simple et doux baisé, au début, qui se transformerait ensuite en quelque chose de plus profond et de passionné et ensuite…

Et ensuite.

Et elle n'était qu'une menteuse, une horrible menteuse, la pire de toutes, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'elle ignore ses sentiments plus longtemps.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une bonne façon pour annoncer ça mais…" commença Toshinori, les yeux baissés sur la boîte qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, cherchant le courage de regarder Inko.

Ça lui prit plusieurs minutes et une bonne inspiration mais il parvint finalement à lever les yeux.

Elle était en train de pleurer.

Ca… n'était pas un bon début. Pas du tout.

Bien sûr, quelques larmes risquaient d'arriver, il le savait et il avait essayé de s'y préparer de façon adéquate (il avait un paquet de mouchoirs dans une poche et un nouveau mouchoir en tissu dans l'autre). Mais était-ce supposé arriver _avant_ qu'il ne se mette à parler ?

Est-ce que c'était à cause de la boîte ?

Peut-être qu'elle l'avait reconnu et qu'elle avait déjà tout compris ?

Il sentit son cœur s'alourdir considérablement.

Comment les criminels faisaient-ils donc pour commettre leurs méfaits et vivre avec la culpabilité ?

Rassemblant tout le courage qu'il lui restait pour essayer d'ignorer ses larmes, il essaya de poursuivre son monologue.

"Tu vois, je voulais vraiment te le dire plus tôt mais…"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça."

Il s'arrêta, confus.

"Pardon ?"

"Je ne peux pas faire ça." répéta Inko en se mettant à pleurer encore plus fort, ses larmes dégoulinant de ses joues. "Je suis une personne horrible !"

"Inko, j-je suis désolé mais…"

"Je vous aime." dit-elle, "Mais j'aime aussi quelqu'un d'autre."

_Oh_.

C'était quelque chose à laquelle il n'avait même pas pensé, spécialement depuis qu'ils s'étaient… et bien, embrassés, à plusieurs reprises, et qu'elle avait semblé heureuse à ce propos, donc…

Stop.

Attendez un peu, est-ce que cette autre personne pouvait être _Albert_ ?

Depuis le début il pensait qu'_il_ était Albert, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas ?

"Et… je ne pense pas que vous méritez ça. Vous êtes une personne extraordinaire et je… je suis…"

Ses mots devinrent intelligibles tandis qu'elle reniflait, sanglotait et essayait de parler en même temps.

Toshinori attendit en silence, ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire.

"Je ne pense pas que je pourrais vous revoir." murmura-t-elle finalement après un moment. "Je suis désolée."

Il acquiesça, lentement, peu sûr de ce qui venait juste de se passer.

Il… venait de se faire larguer, plus ou moins.

Toshinori n'était pas sûr qu'il ait le droit de se sentir_ aussi_ irrité par ça, puisqu'_il_ était là pour larguer Inko en premier lieu, mais pourtant… ça faisait mal.

Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Au moins lui n'avait pas quelqu'un d'autre ! Il_ était_ quelqu'un d'autre, et c'était quelque chose de complètement différent.

Mais dans tous les cas, elle avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne dit rien alors qu'Inko se relevait et tentait (sans succès) de sécher ses larmes avec la manche de sa veste en reniflant. Il ne savait plus quoi faire - il n'y avait plus de réelle raison de lui dire la vérité à présent, à part pour laver sa propre conscience. Pour le reste, elle se porterait mieux en ignorant son secret - ce n'était peut-être pas _juste _envers elle mais c'était certainement meilleur pour sa sécurité.

"Je suis désolée." répéta-t-elle, tandis qu'une nouvelle vague de larme tombait sur ses joues rouges et qu'elle recommençait à renifler et à sangloter. "Je… suis vraiment… désolée. Je… Adieu."

Elle n'attendit pas de voir sa réaction - pas qu'il y en ait une, confus et apathique comme il l'était pour le moment - récupéra son sac à main, lui fit un rapide salut et se rua vers la sortie de secours, disparaissant de sa vue.

Après quelques interminables minutes, Toshinori repris sa forme d'origine et se laissant tombé sur le sol en regardant le ciel au-dessus de lui.

Il ne se sentait pas très bien, pour être honnête, mais c'était comme si un énorme poids venait de lui être retiré des épaules. Ça ne s'était pas passé comme il l'avait imaginé et il était toujours un menteur mais n'était-ce pas mieux comme ça ? Il n'était pas celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, et Inko n'était pas détentrice d'informations qui auraient pu mettre sa vie en danger.

Après tout, c'était pour le mieux.

Il se sentait toujours comme une merde cependant.

Il attendit encore un peu plus longtemps, juste assez pour qu'Inko ait pu sortir de l'immeuble et regagner la rue, probablement pour se dépêcher de rentrer chez elle - ou peut-être pour aller retrouver cet… _autre Albert _? - après ça il se releva, rassembla ses affaire et quitta docilement l'immeuble par les escaliers.


	16. Chapter 16

**Résumé**:

Toshinori s'engage dans un lourd et téméraire travail de héros pendant qu'Inko essai de noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool.

Plus ou moins…

En fait non, d'accord, Toshinori est juste en train de marcher et Inko de commander un supplément de café (encore), mais ce n'est qu'un début !

**Note de l'auteur**:

* * *

Chapitre 16: La Dernière Dernière rencontre (partie 1)

Toshinori Yagi, âge _bien, bien plus vieux que n'importe quel autre être humain_, marchait sans but dans les rues animées du quartier commerçant de Musutafu, essayant de se convaincre qu'il n'était pas seulement en train d'errer sans but mais qu'il était plutôt engager dans une sorte de "patrouille sous couverture".

Alors qu'il se traînait le long du trottoir en heurtant à peu près toutes les personnes qui arrivaient dans le sens contraire, se répandant en une multitude de "_pardon madame_" et de "_désolé monsieur_", une touche de couleur verte extrêmement familière accrocha son regard.

Dans un coin de l'exacte même café où il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois, ce qui lui semblait être une éternité plus tôt, se trouvait Inko, assise dans un fauteuil surdimensionné et tenant dans ses mains une énorme tasse de boisson. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses yeux rouges et bouffis. C'était évident qu'elle avait encore pleuré - ou bien peut-être qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêter - ce qui fit l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac non existant de Toshinori.

Il savait que la meilleure chose à faire était de continuer à avancer rapidement pour s'éloigner - en espérant qu'Inko ne l'ait pas déjà aperçu à travers la vitre - il portait les mêmes vêtements que sous sa forme précédente après tout.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait.

Il le savait aussi lorsqu'il repéra un magasin de vêtement seulement quelques mètres plus loin.

Et il continua d'en avoir conscience en entrant dans ce-même magasin pour acheter le premier tee-shirt qu'il vit, et aussi lorsqu'il ressortit, jeta son autre tee-shirt et sa veste dans la première poubelle qu'il trouva, suivis de la nappe de pique-nique, du panier et de la stupide boîte de macaron.

Il le savait parfaitement lorsqu'il entra dans le café.

Mais apparemment, il s'en contre-fichait.

Pour être honnête, il y avait une sorte de raisonnement derrière ses actions qui n'avait rien à avoir avec l'espoir masochiste de découvrir qui était l'_autre Albert_, du moins c'est ce qu'il voulait croire.

Mais à moins de continuer à mentir et à voir Inko sous sa vraie forme - ce qui conduirait invariablement à une situation désastreuse - il devait disparaître complètement de sa vie, ce qui voulait dire arrêter les cours de Mme Rottenmeier également. Ce qui, en soit, était une chose facile à faire (bien que devoir faire face à la brochette de secrétaires du centre culturel une seconde fois serai sans doute un moment désagréable). Seulement Inko avait son numéro de téléphone et ils commençaient à devenir bons amis, plus ou moins. S'il disparaissait purement et simplement comme ça elle allait surement essayer de le contacter pour savoir ce qui se passait. Il pouvait toujours lui mentir par texto, en lui disant qu'il avait dû partir pour aller s'occuper d'un proche en difficulté, ou bien qu'il avait dû être muté pour son travail, mais le lui annoncer de vive voix semblait tout de même plus approprié.

Inko poussa un énième soupire et fixa sa boisson toujours intacte. Elle n'était pas certaine que ce soit quelque chose qu'elle aimait puisqu'elle avait seulement demandé "la même chose" que la personne devant elle.

Elle voulait juste quelque chose de chaud à tenir entre ses doigts pendant qu'elle était assise seule avec ses propres remords.

Son premier réflexe avait été de courir jusque chez elle pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec de la glace ou du chocolat, ou les deux, mais il y avait une chance pour qu'Izuku soit déjà là et comment aurait-elle pu justifier son comportement devant lui ?

Elle avait réalisé qu'il fallait qu'elle se calme un peu pour regagner une certaine contenance avant de rentrer ce soir, elle était donc venue s'asseoir dans le premier café qu'elle avait vu, espérant pouvoir s'y relaxer un peu et retrouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. Cependant, malgré tous ses efforts pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'était passé, l'entière scène n'arrêtait pas de défiler encore et encore dans sa tête, à tel point que ça lui semblait quasiment irréel à présent. Ça ressemblait à un étrange rêve donc elle espérait presque se réveiller d'une sieste, inconfortablement allongée sur le canapé.

Sauf qu'elle était déjà réveillée.

Elle avait… largué (rejeté ? plaqué ?) All Might, l'un des hommes les plus - si ce n'était LE plus - recherché par les célibataires dans tout le pays (...monde?), et le Héros Numéro Un, Symbole de la Paix en personne.

Pour de nombreuses raisons elle n'arrivait même pas à se comprendre elle-même.

Mais elle s'était sentie si… confuse, heureuse et fourbe en même temps, d'une façon qui l'avait effrayé. Le pointe de jalousie et la vague de culpabilité qui avait surgi en conséquence avaient été de trop pour elle, elle ne l'avait pas supporté, elle avait donc fait la seule chose dont elle se sentait capable sur le moment: elle avait pris la fuite.

Elle était sortie du centre culturel elle avait songé que peut-être -_ peut-être_ \- une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à se débarrasser de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Toshinori, peu importe ce que c'était, elle pourrait à nouveau faire face à All Might. Puis elle avait réalisé qu'il ne voudrait probablement plus rien avoir à faire avec elle maintenant - elle avait eu sa chance de gagner le gros lot et elle l'avait gâché. De toute façon elle n'avait toujours aucun moyen de le contacter.

Elle sentit les larmes revenir à la charge et posa sa tasse pour fouiller son sac à la recherche de quelque chose pour s'essuyer le nez, lorsqu'un contact soudain effleura son épaule. Elle tourna la tête pour voir une main familière lui tendre un mouchoir blanc parfaitement neuf.

"Il est à toi." lui dit Toshinori, en lui donnant le mouchoir et en prenant place dans le fauteuil en face du sien. "Je veux dire, ce n'est pas celui que tu m'avais donné mais j'ai, heu… perdu l'autre. Donc en voilà un nouveau. Tu peux le garder."

Elle sourit à moitié avant de plonger son nez dedans.

"Merci." murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

"Je t'ai vu depuis la rue." dit-il en jetant un regard circulaire et en se passant une main sur la nuque. Il n'ajouta rien mais il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait pour son état et qu'il était simplement trop gentil pour oser demander ce qui lui était arrivé.

"Je… je suis désolée que tu doive me voir comme ça." fit-elle en essayant de toutes ses forces de repousser une nouvelle vague de larmes.

"C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser. Je ne voulais vraiment pas te déranger."

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de sourire un peu.

"Ça va." répondit-elle, "un peu de compagnie me ferait du bien je crois."

C'était, en quelque sorte, à la fois vrai et faux. Elle avait vraiment besoin de se sortir All Might de la tête et parler avec quelqu'un d'autre pourrait sûrement aider.

Sauf que la personne en face d'elle n'était autre que Toshinori, qui était sans le savoir la source de son problème actuel.

"Tu vois," dit-il après s'être raclé la gorge, "il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire."

Inko renifla tandis qu'une soudaine réalisation la percutait.

_Inès_.

Que pouvait-il bien vouloir lui dire d'autre ? Il venait juste de voir Inès, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait dû lui donner les macarons qu'ils avaient cuisinés ensemble, et Inko lui avait dit "_tu me raconteras comment ça s'est passé"_, lorsqu'elle lui avait souhaité au revoir depuis la porte de son appartement. Il était donc là pour le lui annoncer…

Elle essaya de le regarder à travers la buée qui couvrait ses yeux humides - il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement heureux, mais ça pouvait aussi s'expliquer parce qu'il devait se sentir gêné d'être assis en face d'elle alors qu'elle était visiblement sur le point de noyer l'endroit.

Il avait l'air… étrangement relaxé cela dit. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il avait l'air plus serein que d'habitude - comme si ce qui le taraudait avant n'était plus un problème désormais.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'il avait bien vu Inès et qu'il lui avait parlé de ce qui n'allait pas.

Et s'il voulait dire à Inko comment ça s'était passé… Même après l'avoir vu dans cet état, c'était probablement qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle.

Pauvre Toshinori, il pensait surement qu'entendre ça allait lui remonter le moral !

Il ne pouvait pas savoir que ça allait la faire se sentir encore plus mal.

Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'entendre ça. Elle avait déjà décidé de lui épargner le fait de lui avouer qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas prétendre être heureuse de sa relation avec Inès - ça allait la rendre encore plus jalouse et elle détestait ce sentiment. Hors le meilleur moyen de ne rien savoir à propos de ça (du moins pour l'instant) était de l'arrêter tout de suite, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et d'éviter à tout prix de le revoir, ce qui voulais aussi dire trouver une excuse pour sauter une, voire deux, voire plus de séances de cuisine avec Mme Rottenmeier.

N'était-ce pas dans _Malade de ton Alter _que l'héroïne prétendait devoir quitter la ville un moment pour prendre soin d'un parent malade quelque part... ? Ça pouvait marcher. Et ça pouvait aussi expliquer ses larmes ! Oui, elle pouvait juste prétendre qu'elle venait de recevoir un message lui annonçant la mauvaise nouvelle et qu'il n'allait donc plus la revoir pendant un moment, puis partir.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse arriver à ignorer ses sentiments, ou mieux: passer à autre chose.

"Alors," lança Toshinori en la sortant de ses pensées, "voilà, en fait j'ai… je veux dire il y a un… mhm, un de mes proches qui est malade en ce moment et-"

Un énorme choc interrompit son discours tandis que toutes les personnes présentes dans le café tournaient simultanément la tête vers l'extérieur.

Dehors, quelque chose venait d'exploser.

En quelques secondes, une deuxième explosion un peu plus loin dans la rue provoquait des hurlements - puis une autre, plus proche et plus bruyante couvrit ensuite les cris.

Soudainement, il y avait des explosions partout autour du café, parfois exceptionnellement proches, parfois plus lointaines.

S'en suivit un brusque mouvement de panique.

Toshinori jeta un rapide regard à travers la vitre puis à l'intérieur du café. Il y avait beaucoup de monde, quelqu'un allait assurément le voir et Inko allait forcément le reconnaître et découvrir qui il était s'il se transformait. Seulement un ennemi à l'extérieur semblait déterminer à faire exploser la ville entière et il ne pouvait pas rester planté là sans rien faire.

Il se leva.

Peut-être qu'avec beaucoup de chance, et avec l'aide du chaos et de la panique ambiante, il pouvait toujours arriver à conserver son identité plus ou moins secrète.

Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à changer de forme pour foncer dans la rue, deux autres clients du café se levèrent et commencèrent à donner des instructions claires aux civiles pour les mettre en sécurité.

"S'il vous plaît, pas de panique !" s'écria l'un d'eux, "Nous sommes des héros professionnels et nous allons vous faire sortir de là."

Celui qui venait de parler échangea un regard puis un hochement de tête avec son compagnon. Il se rua ensuite hors du café sous les acclamations de la clientèle.

Toshinori remercia sa bonne étoile. S'il ne se trompait pas, le héros qui avait pris la parole était Invincible Shield, un bon professionnel spécialisé dans le secourisme et l'évacuation. Le second lui était inconnu et semblait assez jeune, il s'agissait donc probablement d'un stagiaire ou d'une nouvelle recrue. Dans tous les cas, c'était exactement ce dont Toshinori avait besoin pour partir en toute discrétion et aller aider à arrêter le criminel qui saccageait la ville.

"S'il vous plaît, suivez-moi !" Commanda le plus jeune héros en guidant les clients en dehors du café par ce qui semblait être un tunnel transparent. À l'extérieur, un labyrinthe de tunnels similaires sortaient des autres immeubles alentour et se rejoignaient pour former un passage plus large en direction d'un endroit sûr, loin des explosions.

"Allons-nous-en d'ici." dit Toshinori en s'adressant à Inko.

Elle tremblait mais elle acquiesça et le suivit en dehors du café.

"Ca va aller." La rassura-t-il tout en la laissant passer devant lui. "C'est Invincible Shield, un des meilleurs dans le domaine de l'évacuation. Rien ne peut traverser ses barrières sans qu'il ne le veuille."

Inko se tourna légèrement vers lui, un micro sourire parvenant à étirer ses lèvres.

"Tu ressembles à Izuku quand tu parles comme ça." lui dit-elle.

Toshinori la poussa gentiment à travers le groupe de civiles.

"J'ai mon propre paquet de connaissances héroïques moi aussi."

Grâce à l'intervention d'Invincible Shield et de son compagnon, tous les civiles purent évacuer en dehors du site de l'attaque, protégés des ondes de chocs causés par les explosions qui continuait de ravager l'endroit.

Cependant, l'intérieur des tunnels avait beau être sécurisé, l'air y était poussiéreux à cause des précédentes déflagrations, et la forte odeur de brûlé et de crasse envahissait sans pitié l'unique poumon restant de Toshinori, qui fut pris d'une mauvaise toux.

"Toshinori ?" L'appela Inko en s'arrêtant et en essayant de se trouver vers lui.

La foule en fuite l'empêcha cependant de se rapprocher.

"Continue !" fit-il en gesticulant pour lui faire signe d'avancer avec les autres, "ne t'inquiète pas !"

Elle essaya de résister et d'avancer vers lui à contre sens mais c'était chose impossible.

"Ca va aller, je te rejoindrais plus tard." dit-il.

Elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue du tout mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'elle puisse faire de plus.

Il se sentit légèrement coupable à propos de ça (comme s'il ne culpabilisait déjà pas assez), mais c'était le bon moment pour disparaître dans la foule, trouver un endroit en dehors des regards, se transformer et foncer à la rencontre du vilain.

Inko hocha la tête alors qu'elle se faisait entraînée au loin.

Il leva le pouce dans sa direction lorsqu'elle se retourna une dernière fois, attendit quelques secondes supplémentaire puis s'arrangea pour sortir.

Le truc à propos des tunnels d'Invincible Shield c'est qu'ils étaient suffisantes puissants pour ne pas laisser entrer d'élément extérieur, mais beaucoup moins efficace pour garder les choses à l'intérieur. En fait, n'importe qui voulant en sortir pouvait le faire sans trop d'effort.

Ce fut de cette manière que Toshinori quitta le tunnel sans se faire remarquer, se cacha derrière un immeuble et disparu à la vue de tous.

Drôle de coïncidence, quelques secondes plus tard, All Might faisait son apparition sur le site de l'attaque, au grand soulagement de tout le monde.


	17. Chapter 17

**Résumé**:

C'est enfin le moment pour Inko de découvrir l'identité secrète de Toshinori. Et la sienne aussi par la même occasion. Et tant qu'on y est, Toshinori se découvre également une autre identité secrète qu'il ne connaissait pas.

**Note de l'auteur**:

Je sais que j'ai déjà dit ça pour tous les précédents chapitres mais… je suis désolée du retard ! La vie réelle m'a rattrapé. Qui l'eut cru ? Mon employeur m'a demandé de_ travailler_ pendant que j'étais au travail au lieu d'écrire. C'est INACCEPTABLE !

Enfin bref, le dernier chapitre est finalement terminé.

Asseyez-vous et profitez-en car il est plutôt long. J'ai pensé à le couper en deux mais vous avez tous attendu si longtemps (sauf si vous, oui, vous là devant, avez tout lu en une seule fois) que vous méritez de l'avoir en entier.

Rendez-vous à la fin pour plus de note !

* * *

Chapitre 17: La Dernière Dernière rencontre (dernière partie)

Durant les années et les années qu'il avait passé à travailler dans l'héroïsme, il n'y avait eu qu'un seul terme professionnellement acceptable pour décrire le genre de vilain auquel Toshinori faisait actuellement (pas vraiment) face, et ce terme était : _une véritable plaie_. Ce qui fait en fait trois mots mais Toshinori n'avait pas le temps de se concentrer sur ce genre de détails grammaticaux.

Le vilain en lui-même était seulement un énième mégalomaniaque, rien de plus qu'un voyou du dimanche, mais son Alter était assez ennuyeux, lui donnant la capacité de produire de multiples petites boules spongieuses pouvant exploser à n'importe quel moment, probablement grâce à la volonté de leur créateur. Les explosions elle-même avait beau ne pas être si dangereuses, du moins pas pour un héros entraîné tel que lui, elles restaient imprévisibles et se déclenchaient à travers toute la zone, entrainant une quantité de débris et de poussière qui rendait le repérage et la capture du criminel plus difficile.

Toshonori, tout comme les autres, faisait de son mieux pour gérer les dommages collatéraux tout en essayant de localiser l'ennemi, lorsqu'il crut entendre quelqu'un appeler son nom.

Ce qui, pour être honnête, n'était pas si étrange. Premièrement, ses collègues essayait de communiquer entre eux pour établir un plan d'action, s'appelant donc en criant ici et là. Deuxièmement, il n'était pas rare qu'un fan où deux se retrouve présent sur les lieux d'une attaque et l'appel pour se faire remarquer (même si souvent cela revenait pour eux à être repéré par les mauvaises personnes).

Cependant, si Toshonori avait eu le temps, il aurait sans doute prêté plus d'attention au chuchotement à l'arrière de son crâne qui lui murmurait que cette fois-ci quelque chose semblait différent. Malheureusement, le temps était un luxe peu courant lorsqu'on affrontait un vilain - particulièrement ceux qui essayait de détruire la ville en un temps record.

Seulement quelqu'un l'appela encore.

Cette fois-ci il fut certain qu'on avait crié son nom, ce n'était pas juste une impression.

Et encore une fois, cette sensation que quelque chose _n'allait pas_ traversa son esprit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y réfléchir plus avant, il réalisa _qui_ était en train de l'appeler et tout le reste sembla soudainement disparaître autour de lui.

Elle était là, tremblante de peur, essayant de se cacher (une fois de plus) derrière un lampadaire.

Inko.

Ah, comme il aurait voulu lui expliquer que les lampadaires n'étaient définitivement pas les meilleurs endroits pour se dissimuler… Mais il avait perdu cette chance, songea-t-il avec un sourire légèrement amère, n'est-ce pas ? De plus, il était toujours en plein milieu d'une attaque.

Et même pire, ils étaient_ tous les deux_ au milieu d'une attaque.

Et là, à seulement quelques mètres d'Inko, posée sur le sol, se trouvait l'une des bombes du criminel qui semblait définitivement sur le point d'exploser.

Toshinori se précipita sur la bombe, atterrissant juste à temps pour l'envoyer valser dans les airs.

"A-All-Might ! Je-"

Inko termina sa phrase par un cri lorsqu'une autre bombe se déclencha non loin de là où ils se trouvaient.

"N'étiez-vous pas dans le tunnel d'Invincible Shield ?" lui demanda Toshinori, réalisant un peu trop tard qu'il n'était pas censé être au courant de ça. Néanmoins, Inko ne sembla pas trouver sa question étrange. Elle était probablement trop terrifiée pour s'en rendre compte.

Ou… distraite ?

Après avoir retrouvé une partie de son sang-froid, elle recommença à jeter des coups d'œil frénétiques aux alentours, ignorant pratiquement Toshinori, prêtant presque plus d'attention au téléphone qu'elle tenait serré dans sa main qu'à lui.

"Vous… vous pouvez facilement en sortir." répondit-elle finalement en se tournant vers lui.

"Comment est-ce que…"

"Je l'ai lu dans un des carnets d'Izuku," dit-elle, "Écoutez, je-"

Une autre explosion retentit toute proche et elle se couvrit instinctivement les oreilles des mains.

"Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour parler." déclara Toshinori, saisissant la main d'Inko pour l'entrainer à sa suite, "Je vais vous conduire jusqu'au…"

"Non !"

Elle libéra sa main de la sienne et recula de quelques pas.

"Non." répéta-t-elle en secouant la tête alors que son regard continuait de détailler son environnement en circulant d'un point à un autre, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait clairement pas à trouver.

Toshinori resta là, indécis sur la marche à suivre.

Après quelques minutes de plus passé entourés par les explosions et les appels des autres héros, Inko fondit en larme.

"S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi." sanglota-t-elle.

"Je… Bien sûr que je vais… c'est pour ça que je dois vous ramener jusqu'au tunnel…"

Elle secoua la tête avec plus de force qu'avant.

"Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de vous demander ça." dit-elle, la voix tremblante, les yeux fixés sur le sol, incapable de regarder Toshinori en face, "Mais j'ai… j'ai besoin de votre aide. Je dois trouver quelqu'un !"

"Inko." lança Toshinori en lui offrant une fois de plus sa main, "Tous les civiles ont été évacués. Il n'y a personne d'autre ici à part vous, moi et les autres héros professionnels."

Une autre bombe explosa à quelques mètres du lampadaire.

"Et un vilain." ajouta-t-il.

Elle essaya de dire autre chose mais il la coupa avant qu'elle ne puisse parler.

"Je vous promets que je vais essayer de chercher cette personne. Mais avant ça vous devez vous éloigner d'ici."

Il ne le lui dit pas clairement mais c'était, en quelque sorte, son dernier avertissement. Si elle insistait, il allait devoir faire ce que son travail exigeait de lui à savoir l'emmener de force en sécurité, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

Quelque part, elle semblait parfaitement consciente de ça.

"Écoutez." dit-elle en plongeant cette fois son regard droit dans celui de Toshinori avec une détermination que ni la peur ni les larmes ne semblaient pouvoir entraver. "De toutes les personnes possibles… je ne devrais certainement pas vous demander à _vous_ de le retrouver _lui_."

La façon dont elle prononça le dernier mot envoya un frisson tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Pouvait-il s'agir de _lui_ ?

...d'_Albert_ ?

"Mais vous devez m'aider."

Elle lui demandait de trouver son… l'_autre_ homme ?

Ce n'est pas comme si l'idée de laisser l_'autre Albert_ faire face à son sort ne traversa pas l'esprit de Toshinori - après tout il était seulement humain et pouvait être sujet comme n'importe qui d'autre à une extrême pointe de jalousie.

Toutefois, il ne devait pas s'arrêter à ça et ça ne lui pris qu'une fraction de seconde pour écarter cette idée. C'était grâce à son cœur d'or, à ses valeurs et à sa propre conception de l'héroïsme bien sûr - sa réaction n'avait absolument rien à voir avec la curiosité de savoir qui pouvait donc bien être cet autre homme !

Cependant, ils étaient toujours au milieu de l'attaque, la situation se rappelant à eux avec quelques explosions supplémentaires dangereusement proches.

La seule chose que put faire Toshinori à ce moment-là fut de protéger Inko de son mieux.

Inko se retrouva soudainement pressé entre un mur et All Might et se maudit pour la très légère (pas tant que ça) trace d'excitation qu'elle ressentit.

Ce n'était ni le moment, ni l'endroit, et elle n'avait absolument aucun droit de profiter d'un tel contact avec lui.

Ni avec personne d'autre étant donné la situation, mais _surtout pas_ avec lui.

Elle n'avait plus de temps, et elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer la chance qui lui avait été donné. Elle savait parfaitement que n'importe quel autre Héros ne l'aurait pas écouté et se serait contenter de l'emmener ailleurs. Elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive.

Elle devait retrouver Toshinori.

Après avoir été entraînée au loin par la foule en panique, elle s'était retrouvée dans un des parcs de Musutafu qui avait été entièrement recouvert par la barrière d'Invincible Shield et servait de lieu sûr pour rassembler les civiles pris dans la tourmente. Elle avait attendu en observant attentivement les groupes de nouveaux arrivants, mais Toshinori n'était pas parmi eux. Elle était à peu près sûr qu'elle n'avait pas pu le rater même parmi la foule - pas alors qu'il était si grand et qu'il avait cette touffe de cheveux extrêmement reconnaissable sur la tête, mais elle avait eu beau le chercher du regard, il n'était nul part en vue.

Elle avait alors entendu le partenaire d'Invincible Shield annoncé quelque chose comme "c'est bon, tous les civiles ont été évacués" et c'est là qu'elle avait commencé à paniquer.

Et si Toshinori avait eu une autre quinte de toux ?

Et s'il s'était retrouvé isolé quelque part, incapable de marcher ? Incapable d'appeler à l'aide ?

Et s'il avait été sévèrement blessé et que personne ne s'en était rendu compte ?!

Et si … _et si_ !?

Inko avait alors fait la seule chose qui lui avait traversé l'esprit face à la panique et l'inquiétude, elle était sorti du champ de protection et avait tenté de retourner jusqu'au café, au même endroit où elle avait laissé Toshinori en arrière.

Mais il n'était pas là.

Elle avait essayé de le chercher et s'était retrouvée à courir vers le centre de l'attaque, appelant son nom en espérant qu'il puisse l'entendre. Lorsqu'All Might avait atterri près d'elle elle s'était soulagée - encore extrêmement coupable, mais soulagée. Elle savait qu'il allait lui apporter son aide, peu importe la situation.

Ou du moins, elle l'avait supposé.

Elle n'en était plus très sûre à présent.

Elle rassembla toute sa force et tenta de repousser All Might loin d'elle.

Le sens commun - et également son instinct de héro - lui hurlait qu'il était temps de partir, qu'Inko ne pouvait pas rester là plus longtemps au fur et à mesure que le danger augmentait. Les chances étaient assez grandes pour que le criminels les aient repéré, alors que les autres héros ne savaient toujours pas où il se cachait, et ça n'était pas bon du tout.

Pourtant, au lieu de soulever Inko pour l'emmener en lieu sûr, Toshinori fit un pas en arrière pour lui donner l'espace qu'elle essayait d'obtenir avec entêtement en le poussant loin d'elle.

Sa petite main accrocha alors son tee-shirt - elle ne semblait pas se rendre compte que c'était le même vêtement qu'il portait en tant que _Toshinori_ à peine une demi-heure plus tôt.

"Je ne vous demanderais plus rien d'autre, je vous le promets…" murmura-t-elle en serrant le tissu entre ses doigts pour s'accrocher à lui, "Mais s'il vous plaît… il n'est pas… il n'est pas bien lorsqu'il s'agit d'attaques de vilains."

Oh, _parfait_. Donc c'était_ ça_ son rival ? Un individu qui _ne se sentait pas bien_ lors des attaques de vilains ? Ou peut-être pire, l'un de ces auto-proclamés_ pacificateurs d'Alters_ qui ne cessait de se plaindre à propos des héros et de la société actuelle mais qui n'avait pas le courage de faire quoi que ce soit pour que les choses changent ? Pourquoi l'_autre Albert_ ne pouvait-il pas être un héros ou quelque chose de plus commun ? Pour qu'au moins sa défaite se fasse sur un terrain neutre ? Ça aurait pu être de bonne guerre au moins.

"Et il est… il n'est pas en très bonne santé, et j'ai peur qu'il soit en train de souffrir quelque part…" continua-t-elle en reniflant.

C'était la proverbiale _cerise sur le gâteau_. Bien sûr qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'éprendre d'un autre homme musclé qu'il aurait pu rencontrer mine de rien, _vraiment mine de rien_, et salué d'un tape dans le dos, peut-être juste un peu trop forte, non ! Il fallait qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'un idéaliste malade. Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour lui de lutter contre ça.

Et l'ironie dans toute cette histoire c'était que son_ concurrent _avait probablement encore ses deux poumons et l'entièreté de son estomac, lui.

Oh, comme il détestait l'_autre Albert_.

"Il… il n'était pas dans la parc sous le bouclier d'Invincible Shield." dit-elle en pensant que son silence était une demande muette pour plus d'explications, ou bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore convaincue et qu'il fallait qu'elle argumente un peu plus. "Mais il était avec moi à peine quelques minutes plus tôt et-"

Inko ne put pas terminer sa phrase, Toshinori aperçu du coin de l'œil une bombe voler vers eux et se retourna de façon fulgurante pour intercepter sa course à la renvoyer au loin, ne faisait pas vraiment attention à l'endroit où elle allait atterrir.

Empêcher les dommages collatéraux était important, certes, et la paperasse sur les dégâts causés étaient sans doute celle qu'il appréciait le moins, mais il était trop concentré sur ce que lui disait Inko pour faire attention à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

L'_autre Albert_ était là seulement quelques minutes plus tôt ? Mais_ il _était avec elle à ce moment-là lui aussi !

Ca… ça ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose !

...Toshinori avait déjà vu l'autre Albert.

Etait-ce l'un des clients du café, peut-être ?

Si seulement il l'avait su - il aurait mieux observé autour de lui.

Il essaya de se remémorer les événements, mais tout ce qui n'était pas Inko à ce moment-là lui semblait assez flou. Est-ce qu'il y avait eu une… personne malade ? Un non-activiste affiché ?

Un individu faiblard et pathétique peut-être ?

Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à s'en souvenir.

Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

"Quoi ?" Demanda All Might en plaçant ses mains sur les épaules d'Inko et la secouant un peu, ce qui était en fait déjà trop, il s'en rendit compte et arrêta immédiatement, "Pardon. Qu'est-ce que vous avez-dit ?"

"Que… que je ne vous demanderais plus-"

En un éclair, All Might désamorça une autre bombe arrivant dans son dos, puis il se retourna à nouveau vers Inko.

"Non, pas ça. Ce que vous avez dit après."

Elle se sentit confuse.

Pourquoi lui demandait-il de se répéter ? Était-il en train de se moquer d'elle et de sa demande ?

"Euh… qu'il… Qu'il ne se sentait pas bien à propos de attaques ?"

"Après !" Lâcha All Might en poussa doucement Inko sur le côté pour frapper une autre bombe lancée sur eux d'on ne sait où, "Après ça."

Elle commença à sentir l'impatience grandir. Il n'était pas le genre de personne - du moins le genre de héro - à ignorer une demande d'aide, elle le savait. Pourtant elle commençait à en douter.

"Que… En vérité je ne sais pas grand-chose sur sa _condition_ mais…"

Il s'interposa face à quelques explosions supplémentaires.

"La dernière chose que vous avez dite."

"Oh, qu'il… était avec moi ?" Demanda-t-elle, sa voix soudain bien plus inquiète qu'auparavant. Est-ce qu'il… est-ce qu'All Might pensait qu'elle avait prévu sa rencontre avec Toshinori ?

Qu'elle l'avait… rejeté pour ensuite sauter dans les bras de son autre coup de cœur ?

Ce n'était pas _du tout_ ce qui s'était passé !

C'était exactement comme dans l'intrigue d'_Alter et Tromperie_, ou le héros se méprenait sur les intentions de la protagoniste et passait le livre entier avant de finalement réalisé la vérité… hors Inko n'avait pas tout ce temps, loin de là.

Toshinori était là quelque part, seul, probablement effrayé, peut-être heurté par elle ne savait combien d'explosions et ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que tousser son âme hors de son corps !

"J-je n'avais pas prévu de le voir aujourd'hui !" dit-elle sur un ton qui lui sembla bien plus misérable que ce qu'elle aurait voulu. "J'ai juste… j'étais…"

Soudainement elle fut incapable de trouver ses mots.

Y avait-il des bons mots pour ça de toute façon ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle avait rencontré Toshinori par accident, alors qu'elle était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans un fauteuil trop grand, dans un café, après avoir commandé une boisson qu'elle n'avait même pas bu, juste après leur discussion sur le toit ?

_Vous savez, après vous avoir largué et être partie en courant, je me suis arrêter dans ce joli café pour pouvoir faire une dépression nerveuse _…?

All Might intercepta la chute d'une grosse part de débris tombant sur eux et les balança au loin.

"Je veux dire…" essaya de s'expliquer Inko, "Il a juste… C'est arrivé comme ça ! J'étais… après qu'on… vous savez ? J'étais juste assise là ! Toute seule ! Et puis il est arrivé et s'est assis en face de moi et-"

Inko se tue.

Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ça plus longtemps.

"S'il vous plaît aidez-moi à retrouver Toshinori." dit-elle.

Toutes les pensées de Toshinori furent soudainement court-circuitées.

Son esprit était vide, plus rien ne le traversait, il était encore plus vide que le jour où il avait pratiqué une séance de méditation avec un professionnel à cause de sa _blessure de travail_.

.. _Qui_ _?_

Quelques bombes tombèrent et explosèrent dans son dos.

Il ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

… _Qui !?_

"Inko," parvint-il finalement à dire après avoir repris difficilement ses esprits, "Inko il y a quelque chose que je dois te-"

Il attrapa une autre bombe et la renvoya à son expéditeur (du moins il l'espérait).

"Je dois te dire quelque chose mais ce n'est pas le bon-"

Il sentit quelque chose de collant heurter son épaule.

Il l'ignora.

"Je ne pense pas que ça soit le bon mom-"

La bombe sur son épaule explosa, suivit d'une deuxième, puis d'une troisième.

"Mais s'il te plaît laisse-moi t'expli-"

Un tas d'agaçantes bombes éclatèrent tout autour d'eux.

Mais que faisaient donc les autres héros ?

Il laissa échapper un lourd soupire.

"Inko." Dit-il, "Laisse-moi juste une minute. S'il te plaît."

Il se retourna vers le criminel - ou du moins la direction dans laquelle il pensait le trouver. Il n'en était pas sûr mais tous les projectiles semblaient venir de quelque part dans son dos et, de toute façon, il n'avait pas le temps de replanifié son intervention. Avoir une idée générale était mieux que rien donc, il arma un Détroit Smash et visa l'entièreté de la zone. Il observa le vilain se faire éjecter de sa cachette (ainsi que deux autres malheureux héros, il se fit une note mentale de demander à son agence d'envoyer une lettre d'excuse ainsi que des paniers cadeaux) et une fois qu'il fut à découvert, il s'avança vers lui.

Ça ne lui prit que quelques seconde pour plonger le criminel dans l'inconscience d'un bon coup de poing, de le mettre dans les bras d'un autre héros, qu'il salua en s'excusant, puis de retourner à l'endroit où Inko l'attendait.

Elle semblait d'une certaine manière légèrement plus soulagée maintenant que le vilain était hors d'état de nuire, mais ses yeux continuaient de scanner la zone avec inquiétude.

"S'il te plaît, viens avec moi." lui demanda Toshinori en lui tendant son bras.

Elle regarda autour d'elle une fois de plus.

"Je… Je dois-"

"Je sais. S'il te plaît."

Inko fixa un moment la main d'All Might avec hésitation.

Bien sûr, maintenant que l'attaque était terminée ils étaient probablement hors de danger, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que Toshinori ait toujours besoin d'aide. Seulement il y avait aussi quelque chose dans ce "_s'il te plaît_" qui la convainquit finalement de suivre All Might.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut pris sa main, il la conduisit à l'écart de l'agitation qui suivait la fin de l'attaque, en direction des ruelles adjacentes du quartier commercial, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un passage si étroit qu'il ne rentrait quasiment pas dedans.

Regardant aux alentours, il hocha la tête pour lui-même.

Que faisaient-ils à cet endroit ? Savait-il où se trouvait Toshinori ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait vu se cacher par là… mais comment aurait-il pu savoir que c'était lui ?

Le pensée fulgurante qu'All Might l'ait conduite hors des regards pour faire quelque chose de… _mal_, lui traversa l'esprit, mais fut tout de suite mise de côté lorsqu'elle trouva le courage de le regarder dans les yeux pour se contre compte qu'il avait l'air, si c'était possible, encore plus confus et terrifié qu'elle.

"Bon," fit-il, essayant d'ajouter autre chose mais ne parvenant qu'à émettre un baragouinemant intelligible qui se termina en quinte de toux.

"Est-ce… est-ce que ça va ?" demanda Inko en posant doucement une main sur son bras.

C'était sans doute les effets d'avoir combattu un vilain si longtemps. Au fond d'elle elle était quelque peu soulagée, de façon égoïste, qu'Izuku n'ait jamais à subir ça un jour.

All Might sursauta presque à son contact, essaya de se rapprocher d'elle pour s'éloigner la seconde d'après.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il, "Je suis désolé."

Puis il l'enlaça subitement.

_Est-ce que c'est comme ça que je vais mourir ?_ Songea Inko, serrée dans les bras d'All Might, complètement piégée. _Ce n'est pas si mal. _

Elle se maudit elle-même pour cette pensée. Peu importait à quel point c'était agréable et à quel point cela la faisait se sentir en sécurité, même contre toutes les émotions suscités lors de l'attaque - elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre, et certainement aucun droit de se trouver ici, à profiter d'un câlin en oubliant presque Toshinori.

Elle devait le retrouver, ou au moins essayer de l'appeler encore une fois, juste pour savoir s'il allait bien. Sauf qu'en cet instant, bouger lui paraissait compromis. Spécialement parce qu'elle ignorait si elle en avait vraiment _envie_.

Doucement, tout doucement, elle serra All Might en retour.

"All Might," murmura-t-elle, incertaine qu'il puisse l'entendre puisque son visage était pratiquement collé contre lui, "Je dois vraiment y aller."

"Je suis désolé." répéta-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort.

"Écoute, je…"

Les mots d'Inko moururent sur ses lèvres. Il y avait un phénomène étrange en train de se produire - bien qu'_étrange_ ne soit peut-être pas le mot approprié. Elle pouvait clairement entendre une léger sifflement, et un courant d'air émaner près d'elle, comme si All Might était en train de… Disparaître ? S'évaporer ? _Dégonfler ?!_ Dans ses bras, aussi fou que cela puisse sembler.

Instinctivement, elle resserra sa prise sur lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

Puis ça s'arrêta. Peu importe ce que c'était.

Elle laissa ses mains parcourir son dos, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace des muscles qu'elle était en train de toucher un instant plus tôt. A la place il y avait juste… des os.

Elle le palpa un peu plus.

Il y avait définitivement moins d'All Might qu'avant.

Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Elle le toucha encore, juste pour être sûre.

Quelque part ça semblait différent. Extrêmement différent. Bien plus… _frêle_ peut-être ?

Il toussa encore une fois et elle put sentir tout son corps trembler. Seulement, il la tenait toujours dans ses bras mais… ses bras semblaient bien plus fins désormais, et bien que sa tête soin toujours posé contre lui, elle se sentait beaucoup moins oppressée qu'auparavant.

"Je suis désolé." dit-il encore, sa voix sonnant différemment et à la fois extrêmement familière. "Je voulais vraiment te le dire mais…"

Inko le repoussa doucement, et le fait qu'elle y parvienne, plutôt facilement de surcroît, fut plus que surprenant. Et ça n'était pourtant rien à côté de la surprise qu'elle ressentit en le regardant.

Toshinori fit de son mieux pour se souvenir d'au moins la moitié d'une excuse parmi toutes celles qu'il avait préparées le matin même - ce qui lui semblait s'être déroulé quasiment un demi-siècle en arrière - mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Surtout maintenant qu'Inko le regardait à la fois comme une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture, et comme une voiture qui s'apprêtait à lui rouler dessus.

"Tu… tu as parfaitement le droit d'être en colère contre moi." dit-il en baissant la tête pour fixer ses propres pieds, "Et je comprendrais parfaitement que tu ne veuilles plus me parler mais s'il te plaît, laisse-moi au moins t'expliquer…"

Inko continua de l'observer en silence.

Sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte.

"Alors… heu.. par où commencer...Tu dois te demander pourquoi je ressemble à ça ?"

Silence.

"Ou peut-être pas… Peut-être que tu voudrais d'abord savoir pourquoi je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant…?"

Pas un seul mot.

"Ah," fit Toshinori en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, "C'est encore pire que ce que j'avais imaginé… Peut-être que je devrais commencer par m'excuser ?"

Inko était toujours muette, mais Toshinori cru voir ses paupières tressauter et pris cela pour un signe d'accord, en quelque sorte.

"Ok, donc… c'était quoi déjà ?… _Chapitre Un, Reconnaitre ses torts_… Ok, je pense qu'il y en a beaucoup en effet, donc, heu… chronologiquement, je crois que le premier c'était quand…"

"... Le livre". murmura Inko.

"Quoi ?"

"Exactement comme dans le livre." répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus d'assurance cette fois.

"_S'excuser pour les idiots_ ? Oui, je l'ai… en fait, je l'ai étudié ces derniers temps et…"

"Quoi ? Non, pas celui-là. _Le Héros Décimal_." déclara Inko, "C'est… le seul que je n'ai pas vérifié la nuit dernière. Je pensais que c'était impossible !"

Toshinori acquiesça, bien qu'il ne soit pas très sûr de comprendre à quoi elle faisait référence.

Est-ce que _Reconnaître ses torts_ venait avant ou après_ Identifier les sentiments_ ?

"Et maintenant je me sens si…"

Apparemment, peu importe dans quel ordre c'était, Inko avait décidé que ce serait d'abord _Identifier les sentiments_.

"Je me sens si…"

"... en colère ?"

"Non. Soulagée."

"Quoi ?!" S'exclama Toshinori, tellement surpris qu'il dû retenir une violente quinte de toux avec difficultés.

"Soulagée." répéta-t-elle en laissant échapper un long soupire. "Je pensais que j'étais folle. Mais ça… ça résout tous mes problèmes, en fait. Ça reste une grosse surprise néanmoins. Je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer !"

Elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

"Donc… donc tu n'es pas fâchée ?" demanda encore Toshinori, essayant de se rappeler sans grand succès s'il y avait cet exemple dans _S'Excuser pour les nuls_. Finalement, ce livre ne semblait pas lui avoir été d'une grande utilité.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être en colère ?" demanda alors Inko.

_Oh_, songea Toshinori, est-ce que c'était là une autre manière de lui demander des comptes ?

"Eh bien," fit-il, "pour commencer, je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais…"

Il se tut lorsqu'un passant tourna dans leur allée et traversa à côté d'eux.

"...t-tu sais." continua-t-il en gesticulant de façon assez grotesque, "Et puis, je suis venu ce jour-là à Batu pour vérifier que tout allait bien et on s'est… j-je veux dire je t'ai em-embr…"

Sa phrase se termina dans un murmure imperceptible. Une jeune femme avec une poussette passa ensuite à côté d'eux.

"...ça." Termina-t-il lorsqu'ils furent à nouveau seuls.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une flopé de gamins débarquait en se chamaillant.

"Et puis, ensuite… je savais que je devais t'en parler. J'allais le faire mais… On s'est _assis dans le canapé_ et-"

"Ils disent qu'All Might était ici !"

Un groupe d'étudiants s'engagea dans la rue.

"Vraiment ? Peut-être qu'il est encore dans le coin, pour faire son rapport à la police ?"

(Quelques kilomètres plus loin, le détective Tsukaucki ressentit soudainement l'envie inexplicable de rouler des yeux.)

"Peut-être qu'on devrait aller ailleurs." suggéra Toshinori lorsqu'il réalisa que les nouveaux arrivants n'avaient pas l'air de partir. Même si Inko ne semblait pas en colère, il y avait encore beaucoup de chose qu'il voulait lui expliquer, si possible sans être dérangé. "Ça devient un peu trop populaire par ici."

Inko acquiesça.

Ils étaient sur le point de partir lorsqu'ils aperçurent soudain un visage extrêmement familier surgir dans la ruelle. Ils se figèrent tous les deux et regardèrent passer Mme Rottenmeier, vêtue d'un pull à l'effigie d'All Might et tenant un sac remplie de produits dérivés du même genre.

Elle ne leur prêta pas la moindre attention étant donné qu'elle semblait plongée dans la lecture de l'_Alterpolitain_. Sur la couverture du magazine était écrit en grosse lettres roses: _Quiz Relationnel: Est-ce qu'All Might voudrait vous tenir la main ?_

"On doit définitivement s'en aller." Murmura Toshinori aussitôt que leur professeur de cuisine eu disparue au coin de la rue.

"Oui." approuva Inko.

"Je vais te ramener jusqu'à chez toi. On pourra continuer de parler en chemin."

Même si Mme Rottenmeier avait déjà disparue, ils quittèrent l'endroit le plus discrètement possible pour rejoindre l'une des artères principales de la zone commerçante.

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Toshinori ne parvienne finalement à remettre ses idées en ordre et à résumé ses excuses:

"Tu vois, je pense que la raison principale pour laquelle je ne t'ai rien dit... c'était que je ne voulais pas t_'impliquer_. Dans tout ça." dit-il en faisant un vague mouvement en direction d'une vitrine dans laquelle s'alignaient de multiples écrans de télévision sur lesquels on pouvait voir diffuser en direct une interview d'Invincible Shield.

"Je comprends, vraiment." répondit Inko.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que…qu'il y a certaines personnes qui n'ont pas une très bonne opinion de moi, pour ainsi dire. Et qui seraient plus que ravies de pouvoir s'en prendre à quelqu'un qui… qui m'est proche, juste pour avoir leur revanche."

Il s'arrêta au niveau d'un fleuriste en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux vases, tous de couleurs roses.

"Bien sûr." dit Inko.

"Je sais que tu penses probablement que j'exagère et qu'il y a la justice et la loi pour nous protéger mais ce n'est pas tout à fait comme ça que ça marche et tu risquerais d'être… blessée. En fait, plus que blessé… tu pourrais-"

"J'ai compris."

"Vraiment ?"

Inko hocha la tête tandis qu'elle piochait une fleur au hasard pour sentir son parfum.

"C'est exactement comme dans _Son École de Super Héros_. Lorsque le héros a peur que ses ennemis, et plus particulièrement son pire Némésis, qui est très dangereux, ne s'en prenne au personnage principal par vengeance, juste comme il l'a fait avec son mentor dans la scène de flashback du début de l'histoire."

Ils reprirent leur route.

"C'est… c'est définitivement réaliste, oui."

C'était, pour être honnête, même un peu _trop_ réaliste - mais avec tous les livres, les films et les séries traitant de héros, Toshinori était susceptible, tôt ou tard, de trouver une intrigue qui lui rappel ses propres origines. Ca restait néanmoins une étrange coïncidence.

"C'est l'une de mes auteures favorites." annonça Inko, "Little Milano."

"Je n'ai jamais entendu ce nom. Que se passe-t-il dans l'histoire ?"

"Si je me souviens bien, le héros dit au personnage principale qu'ils ne peuvent plus continuer à se voir."

Toshinori acquiesça.

"Oui, et bien, c'est une conclusion assez logique. Et je suis sûr que tu…"

"Jusqu'à ce que le personnage principal meurt." Poursuivit Inko en l'interrompant.

"Comment ça _elle meure _?"

"En fait, pas réellement. Mais elle se fait percuter par une voiture et le héros pense qu'elle est morte."

"Et bien sûr j'imagine que la voiture était conduite par le vilain…" grommela Toshinori, ralentissant un peu pour échanger sa place avec celle d'Inko, la laissant marcher à côté des vitrines tandis qu'il se retrouvait du côté de la route. Ils étaient toujours dans la zone commerçante, où la circulation était strictement régulée, mais on n'était jamais trop prudent.

"Non." répondit Inko.

"Non?"

"Non. Une voiture normale. C'était un accident."

"C'est terrible." Statua Toshinori, "Que ce passe-t-il ensuite ?"

"Le héros réalise que les accidents peuvent toujours arriver et que ses inquiétudes sont peut-être fondées, mais également amplifiées par son complexe du martyr."

"Oh, ça c'est… c'est un livre intéressant."

_Intéressant_, oui, et en même temps plutôt ennuyeux. Parce que désormais sa résolution selon laquelle Inko serait plus en sécurité sans lui était en train de vaciller. Le plus important n'était pas que Toshinori venait de réalisé que ses convictions étaient aussi solide que du flan - mais parfois on s'accroche juste à quelque chose que l'on pense être juste, parce que c'est plus facile comme ça.

"Je pourrais te le prêter si tu veux." proposa Inko en souriant, "Je pourrais même te le donner maintenant, si tu as envie de monter avec moi quand on sera rentrés. On pourrait peut-être boire une tasse de thé ?"

"Oh, merci. Oui je veux bien, le thé semble être une bonne idée. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'aimerais te dire, et je n'ai même pas encore atteint le chapitre cinq: _demander à la personne ce qu'on peut faire pour réparer ses torts_."

"Parler un peu peut améliorer les choses, pour commencer."

Toshinori hocha la tête.

"On pourra aussi s'asseoir dans le canapé." ajouta Inko en couvrant son sourire de sa main.

Le petit, minuscule bout de flan qui incarnait la résolution de Toshinori abandonna la partie. Il essaya de répondre quelque chose mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de tousser un bon coup.

Soudainement Inko laissa échapper un énorme sursaut.

Sous la surprise, la toux de Toshinori cessa.

"Non, on ne peut pas." murmura Inko en secouant la tête. "On ne peut pas… Inès!"

"Quoi ?" S'étonna Toshinori.

"Inès." répéta Inko, "Elle… Tu… je veux dire vous…"

Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

"Je suis une briseuse de couple." Se désola-t-elle.

Cette fois ce fut Toshinori qui dû dissimuler son sourire, sans trop de succès d'ailleurs. Il espérait juste qu'Inko ne pense pas qu'il se moquait d'elle… car c'était tout le contraire.

"C'était toi." dit-il.

"Hein ?"

"Inès. C'est toi. Je pensais que c'était évident ?"

"Ca ne l'était pas !" S'exclama Inko, les joues complètement rouges.

"Eh bien je l'ai juste… inventé. Je ne pouvais pas te dire que c'était toi alors j'ai juste trouvé un nom, comme tu l'as fait avec Albert."

"Mais je- attention !"

Avant qu'Inko ne puisse avertir Toshinori, il bouscula un passant qui arrivait d'en face.

"Je suis désolé." S'excusa Toshinori, "Je ne voulais pas…"

"Inko !" S'exclama le passant, ignorant totalement Toshinori. "Quelle coïncidence !"

"Quelle coïncidence en effet." répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

L'inconnu était un homme grand et assez costaud, il parlait avec un fort accent et demanda à Inko ce qu'elle faisait, si par chance il y avait une librairie proposant des livres anglais dans les alentours et quel était le meilleur magasin de confiserie traditionnelle de la ville. Il n'arrêtait pas de recoiffer ses cheveux blonds en parlant.

Il s'en alla finalement cinq minutes plus tard, informant Inko qu'il _espérait la revoir bientôt_, ils reprirent leur marche et Toshinori posa finalement la question qui lui trottait dans la tête:

"Qui était-ce ?"

"Albert." dit Inko.

Toshinori se figea

"Qui- Quoi ?! _Qui ?!_"

"Albert." répéta-t-elle, "un nouvel employé du bureau."

"Mais… je croyais… enfin… qu'Albert était juste…"

Il se pointa du doigt.

Cette fois-ci Inko n'essaya même pas de dissimuler son éclat de rire.

"C'était toi." dit-elle, "Mais je ne l'ai pas inventé. J'ai juste… emprunté le nom, c'est tout."

Toshinori soupira et se tourna pour voir le dit Albert se transformer en un petit point noir au loin.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que tu l'aime ?"

Avant qu'Inko ne puisse répondre, il recommença à tousser.

Apparemment, il commençait à ressentir les effets de l'attaque. Les explosions n'avaient pas été tellement problématique, mais elles n'avaient certainement pas arrangé son état de santé, de plus, les tonnes de poussières qu'il avait dû respirer pendant l'opération commençait à se faire sentir dans son unique poumon. Et, en plus de tout ça, ça avait été une journée particulièrement stressante.

Inko secoua la tête avant d'offrir à Toshinori son tout nouveau mouchoir.

"Non. Je ne l'aime pas. Je veux dire, c'est un homme sympathique mais je ne l'aime pas de cette façon." Elle baissa la voix alors que ses joues s'enflammaient de nouveau, "Il y a déjà deux personnes que j'aime et… elles me donnent suffisamment de fils à retordre comme ça."

Elle lui tapota gentiment le dos alors qu'il se mettait à tousser encore plus.

"... Deux ?" demanda-t-il une fois que la quinte de toux fut passée.

"Toi." Avoua Inko, "... et, ton autre toi, je suppose."

Toshinori pris une profonde inspiration.

Il en avait besoin - à la fois littéralement et métaphoriquement.

Peut-être que _Little Milano_, peu importe qui elle était, n'avait pas tort.

Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait trop et qu'il avait en effet un complexe du martyr assez prononcé.

Ou peut-être qu'il était simplement _effrayé_, ce qui ne collait pas très bien à son image de Héros Numéro Un, n'est-ce pas ?

"Comment tu te sens ?" lui demanda Inko en pensant que son silence signifiait qu'il n'avait pas totalement récupéré de sa précédente quinte de toux. "Tu veux qu'on s'arrête quelque part pour boire quelque chose ou tu penses pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à la maison ?"

"Je vais bien. Mais tu sais," déclara-t-il avec un sourire, "à chaque fois que tu t'inquiètes pour moi j'ai ce… ce besoin."

"Besoin de quo-"

Et ce fut là, au milieu d'une allée surpeuplée du quartier commerçant de Musutafu, que Yagi Toshinori, âge _miraculeusement rajeuni et près à atteindre au moins les 129 ans_, embrassa pour la seconde première fois Inko Midoria.

Par une certaine coïncidence, Inko Midoria, âgée de 40 ans, l'embrassa en retour.

* * *

**Notes de fin de chapitre**:

… Et voilà !

J'espère que vous avez au moins passé un bon moment en lisant cette histoire - pour ma part je me suis BEAUCOUP AMUSÉE en l'écrivant. Ça avait commencé par une simple idée dans ma tête du genre un UA de "conversation par email" mais ça a finalement évolué pour donner ça (ce qui fait que je dois encore écrire un AU de conversation par email ;)

En regardant en arrière il y a des choses que j'aurais voulu écrire différemment, ou écrire mieux… Mais au final j'ai passé un bon moment pour obtenir ce résultat et c'est ça qui compte.

Un énorme et sincère merci à celles et ceux qui ont lu et laissé des commentaires - chacun d'eux a refait ma journée (et continuera de le faire), m'a fait rire et danser sur ma chaise. J'aime à penser que j'écris principalement pour moi-même et pour mon propre amusement mais bon sang, ce que la VALIDATION FAIT DU BIEN ! Donc merci, merci, merci ! E si vous êtes une de ces braves âme qui ont lu un chapitre après l'autre en attendant le suivant, sachez que je suis prête à me battre pour vous, soyez en certain !

Aux prochains arrêts: le toshinko zine et la toshinko week.

(Oui, il y a un Zine. Oui, il va y avoir une autre Semaine Toshinko pour 2019. Non, je n'ai encore rien écrit pour ça et je ferais bien de m'y mettre !)

A la prochaine 3

**Note de la Traductrice** :

Après plus d'un an à travailler sur cette fic de façon plus ou moins régulière, j'espère que le résultat vous a plu !

Je vous remercie également d'avoir lu et vous dit peut-être à une prochaine fois ! :)


End file.
